If we ever meet again
by Flor McCarty O' Shea
Summary: Jake debe partir a una misión mortal. Los Hijos de la Luna han vuelto. ¿Podrá Reneesme rehacer su vida cuando Nahuel vuelva a tocar su puerta? ¿Y si no todo es lo que parece?
1. ALREADY GONE

- Nadie te está mirando, nadie te está mirando... -repetía para mis adentros mientras caminaba por los pasillos por el Instituto de Forks-. Recordé entonces que esas eran las palabras que mi madre había utilizado cuando se encontraba con su Mercedes Guardian en este pequeño pueblo cargando gasolina. Comencé a reírme por aquella historia que me narró una tarde. ¡Mierda! Ahora me miraban más todavía, creerían que estaba loca. Fui hacía la oficina para retirar mi hoja con las asignaturas que me tocaban. La señora Cope me miraba sin parpadear:

- Veo que tenemos el honor de recibir a la sobrina del Dr. Más aclamado del pequeño Forks. Cómo estás Re…

- Reneesme, mi nombre es Reneesme. Vaya, no pensé que mi tío fuera tan respetado aquí pero veo que me equivoqué. –La señora no dejaba de mirarme-. ¿Ocurre algo señora Cope?

- Oh, lo siento Reneesme, se que resultará ilógico, pero la verdad que usted se parece mucho a su primo Edward, aunque no sean primos biológicos por lo que yo sé. –Por supuesto que me parecía a Edward Cullen, mejor dicho, la mitad de mi persona pertenecía a Edward Cullen, genéticamente hablando-.

- Si, muchos me lo han dicho, la verdad es que no noto el parecido. Además, no tenemos el mismo color de ojos.

- Tienes razón disculpa. ¿Y qué es de la vida del señor Edward y el resto de tus primos?

- Mis primos Rosalie y Emmett, son abogados en Washington. Alice se recibió de psicóloga y Jasper la acompaña en California. Mi primo Edward lleva cuatro años de casado y está en Alaska terminando sus estudios con su esposa.- que buena mentirosa podía llegar a ser-.

- ¿Edward casado? ¿Se puede saber con quien?- preguntó algo molesta. Grandulona pervertida, siempre le interesó mi padre-.

- ¿Recuerda a Isabella Swan, su novia? Contrajeron matrimonio unas semanas luego de la graduación. Se los ve muy felices debo decir…

- Yo sabía- me interrumpió-. Desde el primer día que se vieron en esta oficina supe que eran el uno para el otro. Me alegro mucho por ellos.

Maravilloso. ¿Más historias sobre mis padres? Deberían escribir una novela. Saludé a la señora Cope con la mano y me dirigí a mi primera clase: Biología.

Al entrar al aula creí reconocer al profesor. Era rubio, ojos claros el pelo alborotado, estaba muy bien vestido y tenía una cara de concentración increíble. Estaba nervioso.

Llegué y entregué mis papeles.

- Buenos días profesor, -leí su placa-. Newton. ¿NEWTON? Oh Dios, ¿algo más iba a ocurrir hoy?

- Buenos días señorita… ¿CULLEN? Imposible. Parecía más sorprendido que yo.

- Soy la sobrina del Dr. Cullen.

- Oh si ya veo ya veo, ¿prima de Edward no es cierto?

Así es…

- ¿Y cómo le va en su vida de casado?- dijo con resentimiento-.

- Muy bien, vive en Alaska con Bella. Acabo de venir de allí.

- Bella…-suspiró- ¿Y como se encuentra ella?

- Pues, genial. Creemos que está embarazada pero aún no es nada confirmado. ¡Quiero ser tía! COMO VAS A DISFRUTAR ESTO PAPÁ.

- Oh…-palideció-, que bueno, de verdad que sí. Puedes tomar asiento Re…

- Es Reneesme.

- Si, Reneesme, en la última fila está tu asiento.

Increíble, pero el único banco disponible era el que estaba al lado de la ventana, y era el mismo donde se sentaban mis padres. Que coincidencia.

Mike Newton no dejó de mirarme en toda la clase. Espero que no note mi parecido con mi madre, el color de sus ojos, su forma torpe de caminar a veces, el rubor en sus mejillas… Si tenía esas características. Newton blandengue, supéralo ya.

Me miraba como lo hacía con mi madre, recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando lo cruzamos hace tres años en Port Ángeles. Yo era una niñita todavía por supuesto. Iba de la mano de mi madre y lo cruzamos por la calle principal de la ciudad. Nos miró sorprendido. Se puso blanco como un papel. Mi madre lo saludó con naturalidad, sin embargo seguía estupefacto.

- Bella, pareces una Cullen-, fue lo único que pudo decir-.

- Técnicamente soy una de ellos, ja ja. Estoy de paseo en Forks y traje a mi hermanita a conocer la ciudad que me vio crecer.

- ¿Tu hermanita?

- Si, ¿no recuerdas que te dije que mi madre volvió a casarse? Bueno como ella es bastante mayorcita, decidieron adoptar con Phil. Están locos, dicen que se me parece…

- Es que se te parece de verdad.

- Oh. ¿Cómo está tu vida Mike?

- Muy bien, estudiando biología, ¿qué es de la tuya?

- Decidí seguir Psicología en Alaska. Vivo allí con Edward.

- ¿Y cómo se encuentra él?

- Excelente, se quedo en casa de sus padres.

- Oye, ¿quieres ir a tomar un café o algo? – Nunca se cansaba. Pobre mi madre, realmente la compadecía-.

- Creo que a Edward no le va a complacer mucho. De todas formas estaré en el pueblo, tal vez pueda contactarme con el resto de los chicos y ver quien está en Forks. Podemos salir juntos.

- Genial- dijo a desgana-. Debo irme, nos hablamos entonces. Adiós Bella, adiós pequeña, me saludó con la mano.

- Adiós idiota, -dije para mis adentros-.

Ni bien desapareció de nuestra vista mi madre comenzó a reírse frenéticamente y me dijo:

- Jamás en tu vida tengas un novio así, yo sé que perteneces a Jake, pero es solo una advertencia.

JAKE… Mi corazón se hinchó.

En ese momento sonó el timbre. El resto del día transcurrió bastante tranquilo. Recibí un par de halagos de parte de los profesores y profesoras que habían tenido a mis primos, y aquellos a quien mi abuelo había ayudado.

Respiré aliviada cuando sonó el timbre que marcaba el fin del día. Salí al aparcamiento casi corriendo. Me crucé a Mr. Blandengue:

- Adiós profesor Newton.

- Hasta mañana Reneesme. Oh no, no puede ser… Sus ojos se desviaron hacía un costado. No descubrí lo que le pasaba hasta que comencé a sentir el ruido del motor de una motocicleta. Seguido de este, escuché un chiflido seguido de una frase bastante obsena.

- Bebé se nos hace tarde, quiero irme a casa-.

Reconocí la voz de la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Me giré y mis ojos comenzaron a brillar.

Es tu… ¿tu novio?, me dijo Mike asustadísimo.

Si profesor, hasta mañana.

Fui corriendo, besé apasionadamente a mi lobo preferido, abracé su espalda y la motocicleta nos arrastró hasta la carretera. Las risas de Jacob debieron escucharse por toda la cuadra.

* * *

_**10 minutos después...**_

- ¡Bájame idiota! ¡Perro sucio! ¡Voy a morderte Cachorrito! Gritaba sin parar, sin embargo, lo único que lograba era escuchar eran las risas ahogadas de mi novio. Cuando finalmente me dejó en el piso, comencé a darle pequeños puñetazos.

- Bruto, bruto, bruto.

- Te gusta que sea bruto -dijo presionando mi cintura contra su cuerpo-.

- No siempre –lo desafié-.

Acaricié su mandíbula y acto seguido comenzamos a besarnos. Cuando estaba por desabrochar mi camisa, recordé que no estaba en mi mansión de tres pisos, sino en la pequeña casucha de mi novio.

- No te preocupes, Billy está en casa de Sue.

Jacob tenía el poder de leerme el pensamiento. Con razón estábamos imprimados. Nos complementábamos tan bien, que era casi imposible llevarnos mal. Descartando por supuesto, las escenas de celos que mi cachorrito me hacía cuando algún chico posaba sus ojos en mí. A veces le costaba entender que yo solo tenía ojos para un hombre, y que ese hombre era él.

Continuamos besándonos apasionadamente hasta que un estrepitoso golpe a la puerta nos asustó.

- Leah, maldita estúpida, ¿podrías golpear antes de entrar?, encima estás acompañada… eres una egoísta, ni siquiera es tu casa… Hola Tyler, ¿sabías que tu novia es irritante?

- Lo sé compañero – abrazó a Leah y todos comenzamos a reír-.

Debo decir que la relación con Leah mejoró cuando yo comencé a crecer. Dejó de culpar a mi familia por su estado de licántropa cuando por fin logró imprimarse. Increíble que haya sido Tyler Crowley el amor de su vida. Gracias a él, su dolor por Sam desapareció y ahora todos vivían en armonía. Tyler sabía toda la verdad y presentía que los Cullen también íbamos de la mano con los seres mitológicos, pero por supuesto, sus teorías solían ser erradas. Además, él le dijo a Leah que la esperaría hasta que ella estuviera lista para dejar de cambiar de fase. Por fin pudo comprender que sería una persona fértil e ideal para perpetuar el linaje una vez que abandone su cuerpo de loba, sin embargo, ahora se encontraba más a gusto con su licantropía, y sabía que tenía mucho tiempo para estar al lado de Tyler.

- Estamos celebrando nuestro aniversario. Perdón Jake. Pensé que estarías de Nessie.

- Jacob la miró con mala cara, pero antes de que le conteste cualquier idiotez, lo interrumpí.

- No te preocupes Leah, ahora mismo nos iremos para la cabaña de mis tíos. Llamaré a Bells para que nos preparé algo de comer a ambos. Oh, y por cierto, felices…

- Cinco meses- agregó Tyler-.

- ¡Felices cinco meses! -dijimos con Jake a coro-.

- Estoy demasiado quieta… ¡el último en llegar a casa paga la cena de mañana Perrito!

Salimos corriendo como dos balas, y llegamos casi a la par.

- MAÑANA PAGARÁS LA CENA, MONSTRUITO HÍBRIDO.

- Eso quisieras chucho.

La voz de mi madre nos interrumpió.

- Reneesme Carlie Cullen, ¿Qué te dije acerca de dejar ganar al licántropo?

- Ai, no… ¡tú también! Se quejó Jacob.

Mi madre comenzó a reírse y mi novio se adentró en la casa para abrazarla fuerte.

El sonido que provenía del piano cesó de repente y en menos de dos segundos mi padre se encontraba al lado de Jake, pegándole un puñetazo de amigos.

- Parece que el caniche decidió venir. Hola hija - me abrazó con delicadeza y sacó de su bolsillo un regalo para mí-.

- ¡Lilas! Gracias papá son hermosas…

- Es inevitable pensar en ti cuando las veo hija, se que las amas.

- Cada día me sorprendes más como padre, -dijo mi madre con voz provocativa-.

Y ahí estaban, besándose apasionadamente como de costumbre. ¡PUAJ!

-Mmm..., creo que mejor nos vamos al tercer piso, murmuró Jake, interrumpiendo a mis padres-.

- Está bien, pero llévense los sándwiches que les preparé.

Tomamos los sándwiches y subimos a almorzar a mi enorme monoambiente.

La tarde transcurrió bastante tranquila. Hice mis deberes y preparé todo para el día siguiente acompañada de Jake. Al caer la tarde regresó a su casa. Me dijo que podía quedarse a dormir esa noche conmigo si yo quería, que el me llevaría en la moto al instituto, pero luego recordó que tenía guardia así que pasé la noche en soledad.

-No importa- pensé-. Mañana llevo el coche de Alice y problema solucionado. Después de todo, será un día común y corriente.

Cerré los ojos sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que me esperaba la mañana siguiente.

* * *

El día transcurrió bastante rápido. Había conocido nuevos profesores y todos ellos se habían mostrado igual de cordiales que los del día anterior. Yo, en señal de gratitud, me mostré atenta y aplicada en sus clases, a pesar de no necesitar mucha atención para comprender lo que explicaban.  
Luego de salir de mi clase de deportes, me dirigí al Porsche, y cuando desaparecí del área escolar aceleré . Amaba la velocidad como mi padre, debo admitir. Al abrir la puerta de mi casa, vi que estaba vacía. Genial, ahora debía cocinarme algo con mis propias manos.

Marqué el número de la casa de Jake y enseguida Billy contestó:  
-Corazón Jake está en la playa, ve a verlo si quieres. Debe estar con Sam y Quil. Sino, le aviso que llamaste.  
- No, gracias Billy, yo misma lo iré a buscar.

Luego de tomar un pequeño tentempié, papas fritas y sobras del domingo, tomé las llaves, mi teléfono celular y me dirigí a La Push.  
First Beach era mi parada y no pensaba moverme de allí sin mi lobito. Decidí parar un poco antes con el coche, para admirar el bello paisaje y caminar en soledad por la arena.

Comenzé a preocuparme al ver que dos figuras esbeltas acompañaban a Jake y a Sam:  
- Madre, Padre, ¿qué hacen aquí?, ¿por qué no me avisaron dónde estaban?  
- Lo siento amor, Jake nos llamó de urgencia y vinimos a pie. -mi padré se explicó.

Sus ojos estaban vacíos, sin vida, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía tan triste. Ni hablar de la expresión de mi madre. Antes de que alguien volviera a hablar, o incluso antes de que saludara a mi novio, Jacob dejó salir cuatro palabras que emaban dolor:

- Yo se lo explicaré,- dijo con melancolía en su voz- ven amor, vamos a dar una vuelta.  
Asentí y lo tomé de la mano. Caminamos en silencio por cinco minutos hasta que se paró en seco y me enfrentó con lágrimas en los ojos. Casi logra derrumbarme.

- Debo irme.  
- ¿Otra guardia? No te preocupes, puedo llamar a Hillary para ir al colegio mañana, en serio no...  
- Los Hijos de la Luna han vuelto.- dijo casi en un susurro-.  
- ¿Los qué?  
Estaba tan confundida, no comprendía ni dos palabras de lo que me decía.  
- Hombres lobos, se desató la fiebre.  
- ¿Qué, aparecieron nuevos vampiros en la zona? No me digas que Martin ha entrado en fase, solo tiene diez años...  
- No, no ha ocurrido con nosotros nada importante. Sabía que no lo recordarías. El día en que Los Vulturis vinieron a matarte - me estremecí de tan sólo recordarlo-, ellos casi nos dan caza por creer que éramos Hijos de la Luna, los verdaderos hombres lobo, aquellos que salen con la luna llena y contagian a la gente con morderla. Son letales, muy peligrosos y están merodeando por La Push. Debemos exterminarlos cuanto antes. Será la peor batalla que tengamos que afrontar. Partiremos al norte hoy, pues esta noche es Luna Llena.  
- Tu no te vas a ir.  
Fue lo único que atisbé a decir, pues acto seguido comencé a llorar desconsoladamente. Mi mundo se estaba derrumbando. El amor de mi vida se iba a una batalla en la cual se desconocían los resultados. Estaba agobiada, no podía asimilarlo. Moriría, moriría sin él, podía sentirlo.  
- Amor, debo hacerlo.  
- ¡Por favor, no!- comencé a buscar una excusa para que se quedara conmigo, para que no se separara nunca más de mi lado-. Además, ¿no se supone que son humanos? No pueden matar humanos, ¡deben defenderlos, o curarlos!  
- Por eso nos vamos hoy, vamos a matarlos en su forma lobuna.  
- Jake, no me dejes.  
- No lo haré, estoy contigo -comenzó a abrazarme y besarme por todos lados-, todo va a pasar, mañana estaremos juntos, volveré y seguiremos como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Te amo, te amo y lo eres todo para mí, por favor no llores. Te necesito fuerte, necesito que me despidas con esperanza.

Cuando me dijo eso asimilé todo, iba a ser una lucha mortal

- ¡VAS A MORIR Y PRETENDÉS QUE NO LLORE, DEBES QUEDARTE CONMIGO!  
- No, no debo, debo cuidar a mi tribu, a Forks y a tu familia. Ellos son demasiado buenos con nosotros, hasta nos han ofrecido luchar a nuestro lado. Por supuesto, no se lo permitimos, no es su territorio. Ve con ellos, no salgan en toda la noche, mañana vendremos con noticias.  
- No te vayas- Mi voz ya estaba sin vida-. Iré contigo.  
- No lo harás. Debes quedarte aquí para esperarme. Te amo.

Todo mi cara y besó mis labios con urgencia y desesperación, en señal de despedida. Supe que era un adiós.  
- Debo irme. Prométeme que estarás aquí, y si no vuelvo...  
- No digas eso.  
- PROMETE QUE SERÁS FELIZ. Te amo.

Reconocí la voz de Sama la distancia que llamaba a mi novio, intenté sujetarlo pero fue imposible. Se echó a correr dejándome en la playa.

Mi corazón se desangró en ese momento.

* * *

_**ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, MAÑANA SEGUIRÉ PUBLICANDO, POR FAVOR, DEJN REVIEWS CUANDO LO LEAN,**_

_**MUCHOS BESOS! GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN**_


	2. YOU'RE STANDING AT MY DOOR

Hace seis años que no puedo conciliar el sueño. Seis años atrás, conocí el dolor, conocí el vacío y la muerte en vida. Todavía, no puedo comprender como deje que se escapara de mis brazos, que se fuera sin mí. Seis años interminables han transcurrido para esta híbrida de 18 años eternos.

Recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer, el día que me arrebataron la razón de mi existencia.

Había estado toda la noche llorando en el regazo de mi madre como un bebé recién nacido, mi madre sollozaba a su manera, conmigo. Finalmente, al amanecer, cuando escuchamos un aullido que provenía aparentemente de La Push, salí como una flecha hacia First Beach.

Fue increíble lo que ocurrió después. Un ejército de alrededor de 50 licántropos, marchaba con Seth a la cabeza a mi encuentro.

-¡SETH!, ¡SETH!- Grité con alegría y desesperación a la vez-.

-Nessie…

-¡Han vuelto! ¡Todos volvieron! ¿Cómo ha terminado la batalla?

-Hemos vencido…

-Gracias, Dios, ¡gracias!... Espera, ¿dónde se metió Jake?

-…

-¿SETH, DONDE DEMONIOS ESTÁ JAKE?

-No sé como decirte esto…- Seth comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y salió corriendo como un niño pequeño.

En ese momento, salió Sam a mi encuentro con lágrimas en los ojos y me estrechó en un abrazo de dolor.

-Jake… Jake desapareció Nessie, no podemos encontrarlo. Creemos que está en su estado de humano, pues no sentimos su presencia en ningún momento. No… no sabemos nada. Hemos rastrillado toda Alaska, pero no hay señal de vida. Lo siento Nessie.

-EL NO ESTÁ MUERTO –intentaba convencerme a mi misma en un estado que sobrepasaba a la muerte en vida-.

-Nessie eso no lo sabemos.

-PUES YO LO VOY A ENCONTRAR.

Salí a la mayor velocidad que mis pies me permitieron y no paré hasta llegar a Alaska. Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo, no sabía cuánto hacía que estaba corriendo, ni me importaba. El agotamiento se hacía sentir por todo mi cuerpo, pero no me detuve. Finalmente llegué al corazón del bosque. Comencé a gritar su nombre desesperada. Busque casi hasta debajo de las piedras, pero no encontré rastro alguno de su paradero.

Finalmente perdí el conocimiento. Al recuperarlo estaba en mi casa, con mi familia entera a mi alrededor.

-¿Qué pasó? – fue lo único que atisbé a decir -, ¿cómo volví?, ¿lo encontré?...

-No hija -la voz de mi padre se hizo notar-, deberás aceptarlo. No…no hay rastro de Jacob.

-Volví a desmayarme.

Desde aquel día nada fue lo mismo. Mi cambio fue drástico. Ya no sonreía, casi nunca. Mis amigos del instituto y de La Push, intentaban no dejarme sola, pero por las noches sentía el dolor. Mis padres me habían hecho viajar con ellos por todo el mundo al finalizar el instituto. Hice una carrera corta en Periodismo, sólo para distraerme. NUNCA lo superaría, más ahora que sabía que Jacob había estado hecho a mi medida. Que él era el indicado y nunca encontraría a alguien como él.

-PROMÉTEME QUE SERÁS FELIZ. Te amo.

Sus últimas palabras sonaban como campanas incesantes en mi cabeza. Una y otra vez.

Si nada me quedaba en la vida, debía hacer que su última voluntad se cumpliera.

O por lo menos aparentarlo.

Comencé a estar de buen humor, o por lo menos fingirlo. Intentaba recordarlo con amor, sin sentir el pesar de su ausencia. El quería que yo fuera feliz. Debía complacerlo.

Por eso fue que aquella tarde me sentí feliz al recibir una visita inesperada:

-¡NAHUEL!

-Me extrañabas, ¿no? – su risa fue contagiosa-.

-La verdad que si, vaya… hace cuatro años que no sabía nada de ti, me estabas asustando maldito chupasangre.

-Semi…

-Si… lo mismo digo. Debería comer más en Mc Donald's, de verdad. No se compara con un buen oso pardo, pero da placer… – estallamos en risas nuevamente-

Era bueno ver a Nahuel, el era mi amigo, sabía todo lo que había ocurrido hace seis años… Llegó de visita en el peor momento de mi vida y fue un gran compañero, que me escuchó y entendió como nadie más. El también perdió a su tía Huilen en una batalla con dos neófitos y desde ese entonces su vida también dio un giro. Ahora vivía con sus hermanas.

Sus ojos penetraron en los míos y supe así que estaba por preguntarme algo incómodo. Oh dios que hermoso que es –Nessie concéntrate, aún estás de luto-.

-Nessie… emm, ¿cómo te encuentras? Ya sabes, de… eso

-Estoy mejor, he estado recapacitando mucho estos años. Así fue como recordé la última frase que el me dijo. "PROMÉTEME QUE SERÁS FELIZ". Decidí que ya es hora de cumplir su voluntad. He estado haciendo muchas cosas, ¿sabes?, intento… ser feliz. Es algo realmente imp…

-Antes de que sigas, perdón si te interrumpo, de veras que quiero escucharte, pero… debo decírtelo. ¿Quieres salir a tomar algo hoy por la noche? O ir al cine, no sé lo que tu quieras.

A ver si comprendí… ¿Nahuel me estaba invitando a salir? Dios, esa casi imposible, el era tan hermoso, tan divertido, tan salvaje… ¿qué haría al lado de una chica tan malcriada e inocente como yo? Augh, Reneesme eres una idiota deja de pensar y respóndele de una vez, el chico está ansioso. Mira su rostro…

- Si te pones algo de ropa estaré encantada.

Me miró algo avergonzado por su falta de ropa.

-Sabes que en está casa hay toneladas de ropa. Mi tía amará vestirte y prepararte la habitación de huéspedes Nahuel. ¿A qué hora nos vemos abajo? ¿Te parece bien a las 8?

-Excelente.

Depositó un beso en mi mejilla y atravesó la puerta para saludar a mi tío.

-Ha llegado el salvaje.

-Hola, Winnie Pooh – Nahuel bromeó con Emmett-, he vuelto a robarte un poco de miel, ¿te importa?

-Siempre y cuando no te robes a mi sobrina eres bienvenido –exclamó en tono burlón-. Niñita, cierra la boca, o te comerás una mosca.

Ahí me di cuenta que estaba embobada observando a Nahuel. Cerré la boca, dejé escapar una leve risa mientras sentía como me ruborizaba – que por cierto, Nahuel también lo hizo-, y fui a buscar a mi familia al segundo piso.

No sabía que me estaba ocurriendo pero me sentía con fuerza, y sobretodo, de buen humor y feliz.

PROMÉTEME QUE SERÁS FELIZ… Fui repitiendo esa frase en mi cabeza hasta llegar al tercer piso.

* * *

**_HOLA A TOOOOOOOOOODOS. Volví, un poco tarde pero estuve muy ocupada._**

**_Este capítulo es un poco corto porque básicamente es una introducción a lo que va a ser la nueva vida de Reneesme. Prometo que el próximo va a ser más extenso y va a tener más de un POV, así que va a ser más interesante._**

**_Besos, y gracias por los reviews. NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR, ME ENCANTA LEER SUS MENSAJES :)_**


	3. NOTHING HAS CHANGED, I STILL LOVE YOU

-¿Cuánto falta?

-No mucho, no te precipites.

-Sabes que odio las sorpresas Nahuel, por favor, termina con esto de una vez.

-Me lo agradecerás luego. Ya casi llegamos.

-Como digas.

Cuando mi novio alejó sus ojos de mis manos quedé boquiabierta ante tal espectáculo. Mis pupilas no daban crédito a lo que tenía ante mis ojos. Un círculo perfecto de un césped verde loro rodeado por árboles brillaba ante mí. A su vez, estaba decorado por cientos y cientos de flores de diferentes colores, generando una armonía sin igual. El ruido de los animales silvestres hacía vibrar mis sentidos. Sin embargo no estaba al tanto de que alguien más que mi familia conociera este lugar. Aquí solía traerme mi madre de pequeña a juntar lilas. También acompañaba a mi padre a jugar Béisbol. Incluso solíamos venir los tres juntos a celebrar diferentes momentos familiares. Ya en mi temprana adolescencia traje a Jake un par de veces a que mirara las nubes conmigo. Intenté borrar aquel último recuerdo que me atravesó el alma como una daga y me reincorporé para hablarle a Nahuel que esperaba mi reacción expectante.

-¿Cómo… cómo hiciste para encontrar este lugar?

-Tu madre me ayudo un poco, le dije que quería darte un regalo especial, algo que nos una más de lo que ya estamos. Fue así como me guió hasta aquí… ¿lo conoces?

-Por supuesto, es el prado… hacía años que no pisaba este lugar. Es hermoso, y muy romántico. Gracias por devolverlo a mi vida – besé sus labios con pasión y recién allí pude apreciar lo que se encontraba a nuestros pies-. También quería venir de Picnic. ¿Cómo haces para conocerme tan bien?

-No hay nada que un poco de atención y un suegro lector de mentes no puedan hacer – exclamó con voz pícara, ambos reímos a carcajadas-. Y POR CIERTO… FELIZ MEDIO AÑO.

Sacó rápidamente de una canasta de mimbre que estaba recostada en el piso, un sobre blanco con detalles en lila.

-¿Qué es? – pregunté ansiosa.

Espera a verlo.

Una amplia sonrisa dibujó mi rostro. Lo sé porque Nahuel no paraba de mirar mi boca. Había en total cuatro pasajes dentro del pequeño sobre. Los retiré del mismo y mi alegría se amplió aún más.

-Dos pasajes a Brasil… por favor pellízcame.

-No estás soñando Nessie…

-¿Conoceré a tus hermanas? – pregunté con emoción en mi voz-.

-En realidad, esa es la segunda opción… sé que extrañas a Zafrina. Tu madre me dijo que la estuviste nombrando mucho en sueños antes de que yo llegara aquí.

-¡IREMOS A VISITAR A ZAFRINA! No sé cómo agradecerte esto…

Todavía no agradezcas, falta la mitad de la sorpresa.

-Dos pasajes a Alaska…pero, no hacía falta Nahuel, no quiero que inviertas tu dinero en mí, podemos devolverlos he ir caminando…

-En realidad, nunca viajé de forma humana. Me gustaría probar algo nuevo, contigo.

-Pues si esa es tu petición lo haremos. ¡Ya quiero conocer a Arnold, si no lo hago antes de la boda, mi tía Tanya va a matarme. ¿Ahora si puedo agradecerte?

-Por supuesto.

Tomé sus manos y nos fundimos en un largo y profundo beso. Cuando ya me encontraba sin aire, separé mis labios y me acerqué a su oído.

-Te amo tanto, realmente no te das una idea cuanto. Me salvaste, nunca dejaré de amarte…

-Te equivocas, tú me salvaste – respondió con cierta emoción en su voz-. Es por ti que soy quien soy.

Así nos quedamos, mirándonos fijamente durante un minuto eterno. Luego comimos algo de la canasta, unos panes saborizados acompañados de zumo de naranja, que estaban deliciosos. Jugamos al rugby con su pelota nueva y armamos un hermoso bouquet de flores para mi madre.

La tarde transcurrió rápidamente y cuando quise acordarme, ya me encontraba acunada en los brazos de Nahuel mirando el atardecer. No cambiaría ese momento por nada…bueno, de hecho, sí.

-¿Qué será de nosotros dos Nessie?

-¿En qué sentido lo dices?

-Quiero decir, ¿estaremos juntos por siempre? ¿Siempre me amarás?

-Jake eres mi alma gemela, no necesito a nadie más ¿Con quién más miraría el atardecer sino? ¿Con quién saldría a cazar osos o pumas? ¿Con quién pelearía a Seth? Es imposible que nos separemos, estamos unidos por un lazo eterno.

Y con el recuerdo de ese beso que depositó en mis labios luego de lo que le dije, volví en sí:

-Nessie, ¿Qué ocurre? Nessie, Nessie, háblame por favor. – su voz sonaba preocupada-.

-Estoy… estoy bien no fue nada, sólo que recordé algo.

-¿Qué recordaste?

-Un momento triste en el cuál estuve a punto de separarme de mi madre… el día que casi nos matan –mentí. Sinceramente preferiría haber muerto si sabía lo que me ocurriría cuatro años después -.

-Oh si, recuerdo. No pienses en eso, es solo un mal recuerdo, nunca más pasará.

-Lo sé. Gracias por escucharme.

-No hay de qué amor.

Esperaba con ansias nuestro viaje. Debía despejarme de nuevo, no podía ser que esta ola de pensamientos me atacara ahora que estaba con Nahuel. No podía creer que iba a conocer a las hermanas de mi nuevo amor por fin, esto me decía que la relación iba en serio. Sería muy estúpido dudarlo igualmente pues era obvio que era algo formal. Lo fue desde el primer momento. ¡Además iba a ver a Zafrina!, no le había prestado mucha atención la última vez que vino de visita sólo para verme y me encontró en un estado no muy bueno. Llegó a decirle a mi madre que parecía una freaky. Le debía una disculpa.

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente y de repente me encontré preparando las valijas para partir la noche siguiente. Nahuel me ayudaba a elegir la ropa adecuada para el viaje y la expedición que deberíamos hacer para adentrarnos en el bosque.

La mañana siguiente partimos al aeropuerto acompañados por mis padres y mis tíos Rose y Emmett. Embarcamos finalmente y luego de varias horas, nos encontrábamos en Brasil. Reservamos una habitación en un hotel y nos fuimos rápidamente para adentrarnos en la selva.

Nuestra primera parada fue en Brasil allí me di el lujo de conocer a Mailén (princesa en Mapuche) y a Sayen (Mujer de gran corazón). Era extraño encontrarme con mujeres de mi misma especie, pues nunca había visto nada igual, a excepción claro, de Nahuel. Ellas me acogieron como a una más de la familia y se encontraban muy a gusto con que su hermano haya encontrado una pareja. Permanecimos con ellas sólo dos días. Su cabaña en el medio de la selva era muy hogareña y realmente hubiese disfrutado quedarme más tiempo, pero había varias cosas que quería hacer antes de volver a casa y por fin viajar a Denali. Nos dedicamos a nosotros y pasamos dos días completos en el hotel. Luego de eso llegó el momento más esperado por mí, ir a ver a Zafrina. Por supuesto iba de sorpresa y cuando me vio por fin en la puerta de su pequeña choza hecha de plantas de diferentes colores y tamaños, se quedó boquiabierta.

-Dios mío, tú no eres Reneesme – fue lo único que pudo decir-, la que yo conozco es más pequeña...

-Ver para creer querida.

Deposité mi mano en su rostro y reproduje cada momento vivido junto a ella. Su sorpresa se transformó en alegría y casi sin darnos cuenta, estábamos revolcadas en el piso balanceándonos de un lado a otro. Permanecí con ella cuatro días. Nos preparó, junto a Kachiri y Senna, una habitación para Nahuel y para mí y allí dormíamos. Les contamos nuestra historia y que fue lo que nos unió. Tuve que nombrar a mi amor perdido un par de veces pero lo sobrellevé bastante bien. A Zafrina la alegraba verme feliz.

Definitivamente mi visita había valido la pena. Hasta había cazado animales salvajes junto con estás vampiras de tamaño descomunal. Por supuesto lo habían hecho con buenas intenciones pues bien ellas sabían que yo me alimentaba de animales, así como también lo hacía Nahuel (detalle que desconocí hasta el momento en que comenzamos a salir juntos). Mi tío Em estaría orgulloso si supiera que cazé una anaconda.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, toda mi familia estaba esperándonos con los brazos abiertos. Querían saber como había salido todo, como la habíamos pasado y si nos habíamos divertido. Fui tocando a cada uno de mis tíos y abuelos para que vieran las imágenes de mi viaje. Mi tío Emmett frunció el ceño cuando vio a la víbora entre mis manos. Tenía celos, lo sabía.

Al que no tuve que tocar fue a mi padre que vio todas las imágenes en mi mente.

Dejé el último saludo para la persona que más había extrañado: mi madre. Si ella hubiese podido llorar cuando la abracé, realmente lo hubiese hecho. Puse mi mano en su mejilla y me miró maravillada.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace que hayas disfrutado tanto, gracias Nahuel – giró la cabeza para encontrarse con él-.

-Sin tí y Edward no hubiese sido posible Bella, no me des todo el crédito a mí.

Mi madre lo miró con una sonrisa y luego pasó su brazo por mi cintura para dirigirme hasta el jeep de Emmett.

Ya en casa, desempaqué todos mis bolsos de viaje, y comencé a preparar uno nuevo un poco más lujoso con ropa de invierno. Mi viaje a Alaska sería en tres días. Decidí utilizar los días que me quedaban en Forks para viajar a La Push a ver a Billy, a Seth y al resto de los chicos. Realmente los extrañaba.

Tomé el volvo de mi padre y me dirigí a la reserva. Me encontré con Seth, Quil y Embry en la playa. Estuvimos hablando, se alegraron también de verme más feliz y me bombardearon de preguntas acerca de Nahuel. Yo les respondía de la manera más natural posible. Estaba disfrutando realmente la tarde, pero lo cierto es que lo más doloroso para mí todavía no había comenzado.

Una pequeña lágrima negra, consecuencia del maquillaje en mis ojos, rodó por mi mejilla. La limpié a escondidas y golpeé la pequeña puerta de aquella casita roja tan pintoresca.

-Oh Reneesme… la voz de Billy se quebró al verme de pie junto al umbral de su puerta.

Fue inevitable no llorar mientras lo abrazaba. Hacía seis meses que estaba acumulando lágrimas y finalmente pude soltarlas. Nos dedicamos a permanecer en un abrazo por un largo rato. Cuando logramos tranquilizarnos, me hizo entrar y sentarme en una pequeña silla en la cocina. Le conté lo que había ocurrido en estos meses, el solo se limitó a escuchar. Las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca fueron.

-"Era lo único que el deseaba, verte feliz, no sabes cuan alegre debe estar".

Luego de pasar la tarde allí decidí que era hora de regresar a mi hogar. Pero preferí ir primero a la cabaña de mis padres, iba a acercarme a casa, dejar que mi papá lea mis pensamientos, y ni bien supiera que quería estar solo con el y mamá, como en los viejos tiempos, irían a mi encuentro.

Me esperaban en el pequeño jardín cuando entré a la cabaña, estaban de espaldas, con las manos entrelazadas, mirándose de reojo. Ellos habían estado diseñados el uno para el otro. Dolía de solo saber que nunca ocurriría lo mismo conmigo por más que lo intentara.

Mis padres me escucharon abrir la puerta y se acercaron. Me abrazaron y pude desahogarme allí. Les conté todo lo que había ocurrido esa tarde. Mi madre estaba más destrozada que yo aún. Todavía no había superado la muerte de su mejor amigo. Lo mismo digo de mi padre. Luego me sentí más calmada y en condiciones de volver a la mansión, así que dibujé una sonrisa y fui a mi encuentro con Nahuel. Era tan hermoso y tan radiante. Su sonrisa era contagiosa, realmente lo adoraba.

-Amor es tarde, deberías acostarte.

Dicho esto, me alzó en brazos y me llevó a mi habitación, pero realmente no íbamos a dormir. Sentí el deseo fluir por mi cuerpo y el suyo. Estábamos disfrutando y pasando un hermoso momento juntos, unidos, pero algo hizo que esto cambiara. No sé como, no sé por qué, pero su rostro se deformó transformándose así en el de Jacob. Quedé petrificada.

-¿Estás bien amor? ¿Te hice daño?

-No, no cariño, pero no me siento bien, tengo náuseas.

-¿Quieres un vaso de agua?

-No, estoy bien, pero preferiría que dejemos esto para otro momento…

-No te preocupes, así será, una noche más una noche menos, sabes que no cambia las cosas. Si hoy no estás de humor, lo dejamos para luego. – Me sonrió decepcionado.

-Te amo – dije para cambiar su expresión-.

-Pues no tanto como yo.

Sólo me limité a sonreírle y recosté mi cabeza en la almohada. Sería una noche muy larga.

Los siguientes dos días transcurrieron como horas. Por fin estaba lista para visitar a mi familia y a mi nuevo tío humano.

_**EXTRA: NAHUEL POV**_

Nessie estaba increíblemente complacida de que fuéramos a visitar a sus parientes en Alaska. Su alegría hacía que yo me sintiera más feliz de lo que ya estaba. Al llegar al aeropuerto distinguimos a un grupo de bellísimos vampiros y a su lado, a un insignificante humano, que era, increíblemente, bastante llamativo de todas formas.

Abrazaron a mi novia hasta el cansancio, y Carmen, la vampira de pelo oscuro y a la vez pareja de Eleazar le susurró algo al oído en otro idioma que no pude comprender.

Kate la saludó amablemente y Garrett le mostró orgulloso su nuevo color de ojos. Tanya fue la última en saludarla. La acunó en sus brazos, como protegiéndola y acto seguido le presentó a Arnold, el amor de su vida. No nos demoramos mucho. Luego de los saludos, Reneesme me presentó formalmente, aunque no fue necesario pues todos ellos me recordaban a la perfección.

-Ay, si no hubiese sido por ti muchacho… – dijeron las hermanas a coro-.

-Nos salvaste el pescuezo, muchacho, aunque me hubiese encantado darle una buena tunda a esos sanguijuelas…

-Ya para Garrett –exclamó Eleazar entre risas-.

-Me han hablado mucho de ustedes –por fin acotó Arnold-. Es increíble para mí conocerlos personalmente. Su estilo de vida es realmente fascinante. ¡No puedo esperar para unirme a ustedes!

Tanya lo miró con desaprobación. Debo reconocer que este muchacho se asemejaba bastante a Bella, mi suegra. Realmente amaba a su pareja y quería pasar el resto de la eternidad con ella. Como yo quería hacerlo con Nessie. El amor realmente te vuelve loco.

-No perdamos más tiempo, hoy traje la van para que entremos todos más cómodos. – Eleazar interrumpió mis pensamientos- .

-Yo conduzco esta vez, ¡voy a vomitar si sigo yendo a todos lados a esa velocidad! – bromeó Arnold.

Todos estallamos en risas.

Al llegar a la casa, pude observar como Nessie no se cansaba de contar historias. Sin embargo yo no podía concentrarme con Arnold al lado. Estaba sediento, necesitaba ir de caza. Debería haber ido antes del viaje, pero tuve que aprovechar el tiempo de casa de mi novia para ir a comprar el anillo de compromiso. Quería pedirle que fuese mía por siempre. Ya no podía esperar más, pero quería hacerlo en algún momento especial. Así que interrumpí la charla para informarles que iba de caza.

-Vuelve pronto, cielo.

-Estaré devuelta en breve.

Besé la frente de mi novia y me adentré en el bosque.

Ya había atravesado la mitad del bosque y había capturado un par de ciervos en el camino, cuando un efluvio diferente se hizo notar en el aire. Respiré profundamente para sentirlo de nuevo. Parecía un humano, aunque no era humano del todo. No era uno de nosotros, por descontado, ni mucho menos un vampiro. Acto seguido vi una silueta de piel marrón rojiza pasar rápidamente por detrás de los matorrales. Sin embargo, decidí no prestarle atención, tal vez fue un simple espejismo producto de mi sed.

Volví a la casona con el dilema de no saber que tan real era lo que había visto.

* * *

**_HE VUELTOOOOOOOOOOO, ESTE CAPÍTULO ES EL MÁS EXTENSO HASTA HORA. Y LO QUE VIENE SERÁ MUUUCHO MÁS EMOCIONANTE QUE ESTO. DISFRUTEN, VUELVO PRONTÍSIMO CON MÁS._**

**_DEJEN REVIEWS :)_**


	4. SURVIVOR

_**Jacob POV**__** (NO ME EQUIVOQUÉ DE PERSONAJE CHICAS )**_

No llevo bien la cuenta, pero mi vida comenzó hace alrededor de 6 años, realmente no lo sé con exactitud. Me desperté en una cueva fría pero reconfortante para el aguacero que caía afuera. No recordaba (ni recuerdo) nada de mi vida anterior. Hay un túnel sin fondo que me impide excavar en mis recuerdos. Aunque a veces un sentimiento de amor enterrado invade mi mente. Me sentía desorientado, perdido, fuera de lugar. Mi cuerpo me dolía incesablemente, me di cuenta así fue que tenía más de la mitad del cuerpo fracturado. No podía mover el lado derecho de mi cuerpo por el dolor. A pesar de eso, podía percibir como mi cuerpo iba sanando a una velocidad descomunal. Si seguía a ese paso, sanaría en algunos días. No entiendo ni cómo ni por qué. También tengo un gran sentido de percepción. Creo que este bosque tiene algo mágico que todavía desconozco.

Sin embargo, hubo algo que me sorprendió aún más: una loba, con un pelaje de tonalidad naranja me, miraba fijamente. Al principio me asusté, pues los lobos eran animales salvajes y… carnívoros. Oh demonios, tendría la otra mitad del cuerpo destrozado, vaya forma de morir… al instante me di cuenta que esa loba no quería comerme.

Supuse que ella me había arrastrado hasta la cueva para resguardarme del frío y la lluvia. Debía tener un gran instinto maternal o algo, pues intentaba comunicarse conmigo. Instintivamente intenté hablarle.

- Estoy bien pequeña, sólo necesito descansar.

Me entendió perfectamente, y no sólo realizó un movimiento con su cabeza en señal de asentimiento, sino que cautelosamente para no asustarme se acercó a mí, y se posó en mi costado sano para darme calor. Automáticamente me quedé dormido. Así transcurrieron 3, 4, 5 días, en los cuales aquella hermosa loba a quien ya le tenía cariño, cuidó de mí, me hacía levantarme con cuidado y me llevaba hasta un pequeño arroyo para que no me deshidratara. Me traía alimento que había cazado. Su sabor era asqueroso, pero era lo mejor que podía obtener. Cuando sanara podría ir por mi cuenta, así que eso fue lo primero que hice al sexto día, increíblemente ya casi nada me dolía y me sentía como nuevo. Comencé a caminar en busca de alguna señal de vida humana o de algún lugar cerca en el que pudiera encontrar ropa y algún hospital o estación de policía para notificar lo que había ocurrido, Tal vez allí obtuviera alguna respuesta, pues ni siquiera conocía mi propio rostro. Desafortunadamente no hubo rastro de vida en ningún lugar. Caminé durante días enteros y lo único que pude encontrar fueron árboles y más árboles.

- De acuerdo… chico de nombre desconocido… tendrás que aprender a llamar a este, tu hogar. No sé como me llamo… no sé como mierda me llamo… vamos, piensa un nombre, piensa un nombre, está bien, seré Ian, solamente Ian, hola Ian.

(Dios mío ya estaba volviéndome loco).

Desde ese entonces he aprendido a escalar montañas, a pescar y cazar con lanza, a crear fuego con piedras, a crear refugios y a retirar la piel de animales para no pasar frío. He caminado cientos de kilómetros para conseguir agua pura. He dormido entre cardos, espinas y plantas carnívoras, he escapado de predadores como pumas, zorros y osos.

Sólo he visto mi rostro tres o cuatro veces en el reflejo del agua mientras me aseaba, y puedo describirme a mí mismo como un chico corpulento de tez marrón rojiza, pelo y ojos negros, de unos 26 o 27 años de edad. Luego de esas veces, fue casi imposible volver a mirar mi persona, pues una maraña de pelo largo y barba cubrió mi rostro por completo. Ojalá tuviera aunque sea un solo cuchillo o navaja para poder afeitarme, pero era imposible hallar uno en el medio de la nada.

Aquel día me desperté muy temprano, todavía no había amanecido. Salí de la cueva en la que me había instalado hacía una semana. Saludé a mi mascota Cloe. Si no hubiese sido por aquella loba, sería un completo demente.

Como de costumbre, hice mi expedición rutinaria al perímetro del lugar en el que estaban viviendo, en buscar de posibles amenazas para mí y mi "mascota". El área estaba despejada. Fue así como inicié mi expedición para buscar alimentos.

- Ouch, ouch, ouch. Nunca más vendré a cazar a este lugar de mierda, solo hay espinas y más espinas. Ahora tengo los pies llenos de sangre, excelente. ¿Qué encontré aquí? Frutos, hierbas, cazé un ciervo, delicioso, se me hace agua la boca (nótese el sarcasmo).

¿QUÉ? ¿OTRA VEZ? Pensé que estas marcas me durarían una semana, ya ni siquiera se nota que anduve sobre plantas pinchudas. Desde que estoy en este bosque, lo que para mí significó toda mi vida, mis heridas sanan rápidamente. Fue entonces cuando una especie de flashback invadió mi cerebro y lo aturdió. No veía nada con claridad, sino que escuchaba susurros que no me permitían comprender las palabras. A su vez, podía verme a mi mismo, abrazado de una joven a la cual no se le veía el rostro. Se encontraba de espaldas y me llamaba para que corriera tras ellas. Escuché risas. Ese fue el fin de mi vahído. Casi sin darme cuenta me encontré pensando en mi visión todo el día. Llevé la comida al hogar y le di a Cloe la carne. No tenía hambre, solo prendería el fuego y comería unas frutas. Tampoco logré conciliar el sueño aquella noche pues las visiones volvieron en forma de pesadillas.

La misma chica del sueño me gritaba desesperada que no me vaya, que no la deje. Estábamos en una playa desierta. Luego de sentir sus sollozos, yo finalmente le decía:

- Debo hacerlo.

Me desperté sobresaltado por un aullido. "Gracias a Dios Cloe"-pensé-. Salí a buscarla y una imagen desgarradora me atravesó el corazón.

Allí estaba Cloe, recostada y desangrándose. No paraba de aullar de dolor. En el otro extremo un puma se mantenía a la defensiva dispuesto a atacarme. Tomé una lanza y me preparé para asesinarlo. Me vengaría del dolor que le hizo a aquella hermosa compañera que sólo intentaba calmarme. Realmente estaba enojado. Enojado por primera vez. Lo reconocí porque una convulsión invadió mi cuerpo. Comencé a sentir como me quemaba por dentro con ansias de explotar, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo ahora?, debía calmarme si no quería que el depredador me venciera. No sé cómo, pero encontré la fuerza para hacerlo y concentrarme. Comenzamos una danza eterna, hasta que el puma rompió la tensión y arremetió contra mí. Cuando se abalanzó sobre mí, tiré mi lanza por accidente. Podía sentir sus garras lastimándome el pecho. Debía hacer algún movimiento para recuperar mi lanza. Intenté hacer más fuerza de lo normal y casi mágicamente, el puma salió despedido y cayó de espaldas a más de diez metros. ¿Yo había hecho eso? ¿Cómo…? No había tiempo para pensar, comencé a correr con la lanza ya en mi mano, y antes de que el puma pudiera reaccionar, ya lo había apuñalado atravesando su corazón.

Dejé el cadáver de ese asqueroso animal y corrí hacía el cuerpo sin vida de Cloe. La lloré en silencio y la enterré justo debajo de su lecho de muerte. La extrañaría tanto. De hecho, creo que no sobreviviré sin ella cerca. Partiría de allí en la mañana.

El cielo estaba nublado. Llovería pronto. Debía encontrar una gruta o crear un refugio cuanto antes. Caminaría un par de kilómetros más, solo por si acaso.

Cuando estaba llegando a mi meta, sentí una presencia a mi alrededor. Me escabullí entre los arbustos, por si era un animal aún más grande que el puma. Presentía que se me estaba acercando un oso. No es que les tuviera miedo, pero para matarlos… es una situación diferente. No puedes atacarlos y luchar pues ganan por fuerza. Debes sorprenderlos por detrás o por arriba, aferrándote a sus orejas. Solo así puede ser una lucha igualada.

Para mi sorpresa, ningún lobo estaba cerca. Una silueta humana ocupaba su lugar. Era un joven, probablemente menor que yo. Vestía ropas deportivas. Su cabello y el color de su piel se asemejaban a los míos. Debía acercarme, tal vez estaba perdido como yo. Tal vez tuviera noción de donde nos encontráramos. Podríamos buscar juntos la salida y cada uno volver a su hogar. Cuando estuve a punto de acercarme, pude percibir como el joven se agazapaba y se abalanzaba contra un ciervo. Sin embargo su salto fue imposible y ni siquiera llevaba lanza, escopeta o cuchillo. Lo atacó con sus dientes. CON SUS DIENTES. Comenzó a succionar su sangre. ¿Qué clase de loco psicópata era ese?, si fuese una persona supersticiosa diría que aquel era un vampiro, pero mitológicamente hablando era imposible pues los vampiros tradicionales sólo salían de noche y se alimentaban de sangre humana. Una vez que terminó de alimentarse pude ver como avanza a una velocidad descomunal. Golpeó un árbol con una fuerza sobrehumana y explotó en risotadas. Realmente me estaba dando miedo. Creo que preferiría morir en ese bosque que tener de compañero a ese loco. Estaba yéndose de una forma casi imperceptible para mis ojos, cuando de golpe se paró en seco, como si sintiera una presencia. Aspiró fuertemente por su nariz mirando al cielo y dirigió su cabeza justo a mi escondite. ¡Mierda! Me había encontrado. Sabía que debía huír o ese loco me mataría, así que comencé a correr mirando donde pisaba. Quise sobrepasar mi velocidad y lo hice. Estaba corriendo solo un poco más lento que el vampirito. Cuando por fin decidí parar me volteé y no vi a nadie cerca de mí. Respiré profundamente, aunque no estaba cansado. Un montón de preguntas rondaban por mi mente. ¿Tendría algún tipo de poder sobrenatural o solo había sido un simple ataque de adrenalina? Era justificable en las condiciones en las que vivía. No sé que era lo que ocurría conmigo, pero a pesar de haber transcurrido años enteros, debía averiguar quién era realmente, no podía llamarme Ian a secas y seguir siendo el Tarzán del siglo XXI. Hoy fue la prueba de que podía correr sin detenerme, y a una velocidad casi insoportable. Podría parar por las noches. Correría y correría, tal vez así pudiera encontrar mi destino y mi pasado, y no verlo solo en sueños, como imágenes borrosas.

_**Nahuel POV**_

A pesar de haber pasado todo el día de aquí para allá con mi novia, su familia y su nuevo tío, poseedor de una memoria sin igual, no podía quitar de mis pensamientos aquella silueta borrosa. Era como si conociera esa mancha borrosa desde antes. Debía volver al bosque, debía sacarme la duda sobre lo que había visto, que más daba, era probablemente el segundo o tercer predador más peligroso sobre la tierra y era ponzoñoso, MUY, ponzoñoso. Por la mañana cumpliría con mi cometido. Me encontraba derrotado como para hacerlo en ese momento. Me tumbé en la cama del cuarto de huéspedes. Estaba casi dormido cuando sentí algo que se abalanzaba sobre mi espalda. Nessie comenzó a hacerme masajes y a besar mi nuca.

- ¿Te sientes bien amor?, mejor durmamos, ha sido un día largo. ¿Cómo te fue en la caza?

- Bien cielo, un par de ciervos, nada nuevo. Estoy abatido. Buenas noches.

Me volteé para besarla en los labios, la levanté y la acuné en mis brazos donde finalmente se durmió. Yo sin embargo padecía de insomnio. No podía dejar misterios sin resolver.

* * *

**_HOLAAAAA, LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA,_**

**_SI, JAKE ESTÁ VIVO ! AUNQUE AMNESICO JAJA, Mañana no voy a poder actualizar pero el sábado estaré devuelta con ustedes. BESOS A TODOS, SIGAN DEJANDO REVIEWS :D_** Aquellos que envíen sus comentarios recibirán un pequeño adelanto sobre el próximo capítulo.


	5. SAVE YOU

Estaba acostumbrada a despertarme y encontrar la otra mitad de la cama vacía, pues por lo general Nahuel madrugaba para ir a cazar. No le apetecía mucho la comida humana.

Sin embargo, me llevé una grata sorpresa aquella mañana en Denali al descubrir que mi novio aún se hallaba a mi lado roncando como una morsa. Una sonrisa se deslizó involuntariamente por mi rostro, abrazé su torso desnudo e intenté volver a dormirme. Cuando volví a abrir mis ojos, observé el reloj de la mesita de luz que se encontraba del lado de Nahuel. Eran las 12 del mediodía.

Buenos días amor – le susurré al oído-.

¿Hm? Oh mierda, me quedé dormido. Mierda.

¿Qué tiene de malo? –intenté seducirlo, lo cual fue muy efectivo. Comenzó a besarme descontroladamente y perdimos el control por casi una hora. Realmente lo disfruté, y mucho. Hacía ya un par de semanas que no tenía un encuentro con él tan puro.

Debo ir a cazar amor. Estoy muriéndome de hambre. ¿Quieres algún venadito? –bromeó-.

No gracias, por hoy paso, -respondí luego de algunos segundos de risas-.

Tardaré un poco.

Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, -lo desafié-.

Eres increíble.

Puso los ojos en blanco y salió automáticamente por la ventana. Me quedé allí, recostada en el medio de la cama, cubriendo mi cuerpo desnudo con la frazada. No tenía apuro, y estaba muy cansada. Quería volver a dormir, realmente lo necesitaba.

Me encontraba en trance cuando mi teléfono móvil sonó haciéndome saltar de la cama estrepitosamente. Tardé un poco hasta sacarlo de los jeans que se encontraban tirados en la alfombra. ¿Mi madre? Imposible… hablé con ella hace doce horas. Dijo que todo estaba bien. ¿Habrá ocurrido algo? ¿O simplemente tenía ganas de molestarme como eterna adolescente que era? Debía averiguarlo. Presioné el botón de llamada y respondí.

Eres una maldita curiosa Isabella Swan –dije a tono de broma-.

Sin embargo, luego de escuchar los sollozos ahogados de mi madre, paré de reírme y hacer bromas. Algo estaba ocurriendo. Algo muy malo, pues era difícil que mi madre "llorara".

Charlie… - dijo casi en un susurro-, Charlie hija, ¡EL ABUELO SE MUERE!

¿Qué? Mamá por favor, tranquilízate.

Ven rápido hija, debes venir.

Sus sollozos fueron más profundos y cortó el teléfono. Yo sin embargo, no pude contener las lágrimas. Perdí la noción del tiempo de tanto llorar. Sólo supe que había pasado media hora pues Nahuel me encontró en el piso y me levantó en brazos. Intenté explicarle en breves palabras lo que ocurrió.

- Charlie, maldito cáncer, debo verlo antes…

Nahuel enseguida comprendió mi mensaje. Pidió disculpas a mis tíos, me llevó al aeropuerto, sacó pasajes de emergencia y en pocas horas nos encontrábamos en casa. Allí en el medio de la sala, había una camilla de hospital y mi abuelo se encontraba pálido, calvo y conectado a muchos cables que creo yo, le servían a mi abuelo Carlisle para mantenerlo vivo. El ya había descubierto nuestro secreto, así que sabía a la perfección cómo era nuestra forma de vida, y se había acostumbrado a la rutina vampírica.

Cuando le detectaron este cáncer terminal, mi madre le dijo que si el quería ella, o Carlisle, o cualquier miembro de la familia menos Jasper, podía convertirlo, y así disfrutaría de una vida eterna rodeado de sus seres queridos. El único problema era Sue, ella no estaba de acuerdo, pues no podría seguir viviendo con mi abuelo. Mi abuelo sólo dijo que esperaría a que su hora llegara y decidiría lo que el último latido de su corazón le pidiese.

Abuelito…-fue inútil intentar alegrarlo, pues me inundé en lágrimas nuevamente-.

Nessie, preciosa. Cada día creces un poco más. -La voz de mi abuelo era cada vez más suave y se iba perdiendo progresivamente. No le quedaba mucho tiempo-, el dolor, es insoportable… ¿Bella?

Aquí estoy papá.

Quiero quedarme con ustedes. Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Mi madre respiró aliviada. Todos los hicieron de hecho, incluso Nahuel.

Seguro, Charlie. Nahuel, llévate a Reneesme, no quiero que vea esto.

Pero mamá, -intervine automáticamente-.

Pero nada, vayan a dar una vuelta.

Tiró las llaves de su Ferrari y cayeron a mis pies. Justo cuando estábamos a punto de irnos. Mi abuelo dio un pequeño alarido.

Eh, tu muchacho…-miró a Nahuel-.

Diga, Jefe Swan.

Te estaré vigilando por el resto de mis días muchacho…-soltó una pequeña risa, y luego se dirigió a mi madre-, ¿puedes decirle a esta loca que por favor me hable? Señaló hacia una esquina de la sala. Allí se encontraba Sue mirando por la ventana con gesto ausente. Cuando escuchó las palabras de mi abuelo, pegó media vuelta y se acercó.

Aquí estoy –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-.

Sue, por favor, no estés así. Seguiré siendo el mismo. Ya me acostumbré a esto de veras, sino mira a Bella, ella es la misma. Solo que un poquito más despampanante y con una hija extraña. –me guiñó el ojo-.

Pero… no quiero perderte…

Me partió el alma verla tan mal.

No lo harás, te amo.

Y yo a ti, adelante Bella. Por favor, cuídalo.

Lo haré Sue, lo haré. Ahora si Nessie, por favor retírense. Y Sue, tampoco es muy aconsejable para tí.

En unas horas volveré. Hasta pronto cielo.

Mi abuelo sólo asintió con la cabeza e intentó relajarse. Nahuel y yo salimos hacia la cabaña de mamá. Realmente no quería ver eso.

Decidimos no tomar el Ferrari y caminamos hasta el pequeño nidito de amor de mis padres. Una vez allí repasamos los títulos de los libros de la colección de mi madre. Sin embargo un libro llamó particularmente mi atención: Sueño de una Noche de Verano. Aquel era el libro que mi abuelo se sentaba a leerme en la mansión por petición mía. Rompí a llorar otra vez, pues estaba muy asustada. Tenía un presentimiento de que las cosas saldrían bien, pero no estaba cien por ciento segura.

Allí estaba él, otra vez, levantándome cuando más lo necesitaba. Sus brazos, tan llenos de fuego y amor, lograron acunarme y calmarme de una buena vez.

Nos quedamos en silencio, observando la naturaleza.

Vaya que esto es hermoso, nunca me había detenido a observar tan claramente.

Es más hermoso lo que está a mi lado, -sus ojos se fijaron en los míos-. Hay algo que quiero decirte, no sé si es el mejor momento ni el mejor lugar pero debo hacerlo.

Algo más no, por favor…

Realmente estaba comenzando a asustarme.

No es nada trágico, te lo aseguro. Sabes que soy incapaz de hacer algo que pueda dañarte.

Lo sé, es que… estoy un poco susceptible. Lo siento.

No me pidas perdón Reneesme, no seas ridícula.

Esta bien, puede que tengas razón.

Sé que la tengo, ¿podemos ahora volver al momento romántico por favor?

¿Romántico?

Si, romántico, creemos ese clima devuelta por favor. O tendré que ir a buscar a Cupido de los pelos.

Ambos estallamos en risas, comenzamos a hacernos cosquillas y caímos al piso. Cuando al fin logré levantarme, me di cuenta que Nahuel seguía aún en el piso, solo que arrodillado. Cautelosamente sacó del bolsillo de su jean, una pequeña cajita forrada de color rojo carmesí.

- Eres el amor de mi vida. Siempre lo has sido. Te he admirado desde que supe que protegiste a tu madre de una muerte segura, como hubiese sido tu nacimiento. Cuando te vi, tan pequeña y con esos rizos color bronce, supe que tendrías que ser mía algún día, cuando crecieras y te convirtieras en una mujer como lo eres hoy.

Tú me salvaste, llegaste a mi vida para adornarla, para despertar a mi corazón y a mi alma. Te perteneceré para el resto de la eternidad si aceptas esto – abrió la caja y allí estaba, un hermoso anillo de oro, tan sencillo como me gustaban a mí-, que es un símbolo de mi compromiso y de mi promesa de amarte y nunca dejarte sola.

Reneesme Carlie Cullen, ¿quieres ser una señora Paikerew? ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

Sus ojos brillaban con más fuerza que nunca.

De los míos, brotaron lágrimas que esta vez no eras de tristeza en absoluto. Estaba feliz. Él me hacía feliz. Y por supuesto que iba a aceptar su propuesta. Sin él, nada tenía sentido…

Y, ¿qué dices? –sus palabras ansiosas interrumpieron el hilo de mis pensamientos-.

Nunca podría decirte que no, ACEPTO. Te amo.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, sus labios aplastaron los míos. Ahora, ambos llorábamos. Todo ese frenesí se convirtió en pasión, que no abandonamos hasta la madrugada. Cuando volvimos al mundo real, decidimos que era hora de volver a casa. Lo peor ya debía haber pasado. Y así fue.

Una paz reinaba en mi hogar. Charlie yacía inmóvil, mientras la ponzoña lo consumía por dentro. Mi madre ocultaba algo pero no sabía que era. Lo noté cuando Carlisle le dijo que esperaba que Charlie no recordara nada luego de su transformación… justo como le había ocurrido a ella. Cuando nos vieron entrar, todos giraron para enfrentarnos, y comenzaron a felicitarlos. Maldita seas tía Alice. Hubiese sido mejor si hubiese continuado sin verme, pero… desde que… él, no formaba parte de mi vida – intenté reprimir el pensamiento-, Alice tenía claras visiones mías, pero no de Nahuel. Que cabeza extraña tenía. Jamás podría descifrarla.

Mi tío Em bromeó un rato con Nahuel.

Mi madre tuvo que jurarme que Charlie estaba bien más o menos cien veces. Alice ya lo había visto como uno de nosotros. Por mi parte, debo admitir que estaba exhausta. Pedí disculpas y me retiré sola a mi habitación. Necesitaba un poco de soledad. Cuando me recosté en mi sommier, coloqué un brazo a la altura de mi cabeza y ahí lo vi. No sé como no me di cuenta antes que todavía lo llevaba conmigo. Que hermoso que era ese brazalete… mi brazalete de compromiso. Me quedé hipnotizada mirándolo. Comencé a proyectar una situación tan masoquista como mi padre.

Me imaginé a mi misma, vestida de blanco, a orillas del mar en First Beach bailando con las olas. Sentía la espuma rodar por mis pies. Sorpresivamente un par de brazos musculosos, cubiertos por un esmoquin blanco, rodearon mi cintura haciéndome estremecer.

Felicidades señora Black. ¿Qué le apetece para su noche de bodas?

Con el joven que va de esmoquin blanco alcanza y sobra.

Me di vuelta y choqué mis labios contra los suyos. Siempre tan fogosos y coordinados.

Te amo para siempre – comentó cuando dejamos de besarnos para respirar-.

Para siempre –fue lo único que pude decir-.

Me desperté sobresaltada. Maldito sueño, había sido demasiado real. Gracias a Dios, no logré despertar a Nahuel, que dormía ya placenteramente a mi lado.

Los días pasaron rápidamente. Mi abuelo finalmente despertó y se encontraba fuerte como un roble. Había sido un poco complicado controlarlo, pero ya todo estaba tomando su rumbo. Reconoció a Sue, y no le hizo daño. Incluso la besó. Ni siquiera mi madre pudo hacer eso cuando era una neófita. Menos mal que mi padre era vampiro y que yo también en parte… sino hubiese sido su alimento.

Ya habíamos comenzado a entrar en la rutina nuevamente, cuando una llamada a mi celular volvió a sorprenderme. Era Eleazar. Ni siquiera recordaba tener su número.

Hola tío.

Dime por favor que estás en tu casa Nessie.

Lo estoy, ¿ocurrió algo?

Pues si, hemos encontrado algo… algo que podría interesarte y mucho. Mañana saldremos para Forks con Carmen. No te muevas de tu casa.

Estaré aquí, pero… ¿qué encontraron?

Debes verlo para creerlo hija, te lo aseguro. Nos vemos pronto.

Me quedé inmóvil y pensativa. Siempre quise a Eleazar, pero nunca tuvimos una relación tan fuerte. No entendía que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Solo faltaba esperar.

Ya había viajado a Denali, habíamos salvado a mi abuelo, estaba comprometida al borde del matrimonio… ¿algo más ocurriría? Odio caer en la rutina, pero tampoco me molesta tanto.

* * *

**_VOLVIIIIIIIIII, PROMETO NO DEJARLOS CON ANSIA POR VARIOS DÍAS, EL FIN DE SEMANA ESTARÉ POR ACÁ DE VUELTA. BESOS ENOOOORMES, DEJEN REVIEWS, MUCHAS GRACIAS TMB A QUIENES LOS ENVÍAN._**

**_Born to be wild: TAMBIÉN ACTUALIZARÉ EL FIN DE SEMANA_**


	6. HOME

**_Eleazar POV_**

Pobre Nessie, ¿cómo estará Charlie? Esperemos que nada malo le ocurra, tal vez lo puedan convertir, pobre de nuestra familia…

Ya para Carmen, lo único que estás logrando es que nos preocupemos aún más de lo que ya estamos.

_Perdón,_ tienes razón.

Me acerqué para acariciarle la mejilla e intentar consolarla.

Todo va a ir bien, te lo aseguro, tal vez hasta tengamos un nuevo integrante en la familia…

¿Están hablando de mí? –interrumpió Arnold con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-.

Detrás de él, apareció Tanya diciendo una sarta de barbaridades que preferí no escuchar.

Todo estaba muy confuso en nuestro hogar en Denali. Nuestra sobrina Reneesme y su prometido habían venido de visita a conocer a Arnold. Estábamos pasando un buen momento juntos, aunque noté a Nahuel un poco ido. Tal vez eran idioteces mías. Realmente no lo conocía mucho, tal vez era así naturalmente. Finalmente, una vez que llegué a relacionarme más, debieron retirarse prácticamente volando pues el padre de Bella estaba agonizando a causa de una enfermedad llamada cáncer. Todos conocíamos al Jefe Swan y lo apreciábamos mucho, ya que Bella había heredado una gran cantidad de características de su padre y ella realmente era un ser hermoso, tanto por dentro como por fuera. Por eso mismo, esperábamos que se recompusiera, o que se transformara en un eterno Cullen. Al fin y al cabo, tenía solo dos opciones después de haberse enterado de la completa verdad: Morir, o convertirse.

Los días transcurrieron y la preocupación seguía. Teníamos fuertes deseos de llamar a Alice para ver como seguía todo y que podía decirnos ella de lo que iba a pasar, pero retrocedimos pues no sabíamos el estado de nuestra familia. Además, ellos nos llamarían como de costumbre ante cualquier noticia que surgiera.

Finalmente, luego de dos o tres días, llamó Bella para avisarnos que su padre había despertado nuevamente. Nos contó que él le pidió que lo convirtiera y ella tuvo la autodeterminación necesaria para realizar el trabajo sola. Edward había estado alabándola más de lo normal desde ese entonces. También nos comentó que Nahuel le había pedido matrimonio a Nessie, lo cual no fue mucha sorpresa para nosotros, ya que lo veíamos venir. Pobre muchacha, al fin algo le salía bien. Estábamos hartos de verla sufrir, así que esto fue un gran alivio para nosotros seis.

Decidimos salir a festejar por esta racha de alegría a nuestro modo. Nos adentraríamos al centro del bosque en busca de más animales, hacía bastante tiempo que no lo hacíamos. Tanya, por supuesto no asistió. Se quedó con Arnold mirando una maratón de películas que pasaban por cable esa tarde. Kate y Garrett, bueno, decidieron hacer sus cochinadas esa tarde. Garrett le había contagiado a mi hermanita ese salvajismo ridículo. Se habían convertido en dos adictos sexuales. Estábamos pensando seriamente con mi esposa, Tanya y Arnold rentarles una pequeña casita para que se vayan a vivir un tiempo solos. Ahorrarían molestias. Sólo quedamos mi hermosa Carmen y yo. Como de costumbre, empezamos a caminar por el bosque a paso de hombre, para pasear un poco y buscar cierta paz después de tanto caos.

Después de tanto andar, decidimos cazar un par de ciervos que pasaron bastante cerca de nosotros. No sabíamos si íbamos a encontrar algo dentro del bosque, así que preferimos prevenir. No podíamos estar hambrientos cerca de Arnold. Nunca se sabe que puede pasar.

Habían pasado tres o cuatro horas cuando de repente, un efluvio asqueroso pasó como una ráfaga cerca de mí. Parecía olor a perro mojado. Perro, perro… este olor era terriblemente familiar. ¿Licántropos? ¿En Denali? Imposible. Nunca los había habido y ahora no iba a ser la excepción. Salvo, cuando… los Hombres de la Luna aparecieron y… no quería recordarlo. Ese día perdimos a un miembro más de nuestra numerosa familia. Por lo que pude percibir era uno solo, lo que me resultó extraño pues ellos, por lo general andan en manadas, pequeñas o grandes, pero en fin, nunca solos.

Carmen, ¿hueles eso?

Iba a decirte lo mismo, _Cariño._

Es asqueroso. Creo que iré a ver, tú quédate aquí –le advertí-.

No, no, no voy a dejarte solo.

Esta bien, yo tampoco quiero dejarte sola de todas formas.

Comenzamos a andar sigilosamente, no queríamos alterar a la criatura que se encontraba del otro lado.

Para nuestra sorpresa, había un humano vestido con ropaje de cuero de animales intentando armar una fogata.

- Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Escuchamos sus insultos y comenzamos a reír por lo bajo. Al parecer nos escuchó. Giró su cabeza para donde nos encontrábamos nosotros. Me quedé en estado de shock. Conocía a ese muchacho. Lo conocía muy bien. Debajo de toda esa barba y ese pelo color azabache que casi le llegaba a la cintura había un rostro demasiado familiar.

Jacob Black…- fue lo único que pude susurrar-.

_IMPOSIBLE._

No, no lo es, es él amor.

Carmen me miró y una sonrisa de felicidad se expandió por su rostro. El prometido de mi sobrina estaba vivo, más que vivo. Los Hombres de la Luna no lo habían matado. Él… había desaparecido.

Acto seguido un sinfín de preguntas invadieron mi cabeza:

¿Cómo es que no volvió a su hogar? ¿Por qué no volvió con Nessie? ¿No era conciente del daño que estaba causando? Era imposible que estuviera perdido, el y sus hermanos conocían los bosques a la perfección. Aunque se hubiese perdido, ¿por qué sus hermanos no vinieron a buscarlo? ¿Por qué no estaba transformado y estaba agonizando por la falta de fuego? Ese muchacho iba a escucharme.

Comencé a crear un plan en mi cabeza. Debía agarrar al chico y llevarlo a donde pertenecía. Debía escuchar lo que tenía para decirme. Esto estaba volviéndome loco realmente. Salí de detrás de los arbustos y me encaminé para reencontrarme con un pasado incierto.

**_JACOB POV_**

Genial, ¿alguien puede explicarme dónde demonios estoy?

Hace cuatro malditos días que estoy corriendo y todavía no encontré ni una sola casilla, carretera, animal o humano. Estoy comenzando a desesperarme caminando solo. No podría extrañar más a Cloe de lo que ya la extraño. Tal vez no hablara, pero de cierta manera, teníamos la extraña habilidad de "comunicarnos", de una forma u otra. Sabíamos que le ocurría al otro con solo mirarnos. Si no me hubiese visto el cuerpo reflejado, podría jurar que era un lobo.

Decidí dejar de delirar y concentrarme en lo que realmente me estaba preocupando: mi supervivencia. Ya se estaba haciendo de tarde y todavía no había encontrado ningún tipo de lugar seguro. Gracias a Dios, no era una noche tan fría, tal vez pudiera dormir al aire libre cobijado con una de esas frazadas de piel de oso que llevaba siempre conmigo y podía crear un poco de fuego. Dejé de correr y me detuve en seco. Seguí mi camino a paso normal, aún dudoso de mi velocidad.

-Podría ser maratonista el día que salga de aquí- pensé-.

Luego de eso, volví a la realidad y me di cuenta que tal vez nunca saliera de allí. Que tal vez mi vida estaba destinada a ese bosque. Que pasaría el resto de mis días, cazando, corriendo y durmiendo.

Intenté desviar mi pensamiento hacia algún lugar más feliz: tal vez saliera de allí, recuperara mi memoria, o encontrara mi hogar y mi familia, si es que tenía una. Tal vez una novia o una esposa me estuviera esperando, - inclusive podría descifrar quien era la joven de rostro borroso que me llamaba en sueños-. No debía perder la calma. "Persevera y triunfarás", dicen. Espero que este dicho también rija en mi estilo de vida.

Visualicé a unos cien metros unos árboles y ramas caídas sobre unas rocas filosas. Eso me serviría para la fogata. Me tomé mi tiempo, pero finalmente las alcancé, eran bastante pesadas, pero por algún extraño motivo, no producían agotamiento en mis músculos. Llegué a una especie de descampado. Era bastante amplio, lleno de hojas secas y árboles a su alrededor que lo transformaban en una especie de círculo. Era parecido a uno que había visto en sueños. Nada más que aquel estaba lleno de flores de todos colores y en el medio se veían unos rizos dorados que brillaban bajo el sol. Rezaba, porque aquel fuese un recuerdo de mi vida pasada. No hubiese cambiado esa imagen por nada en el mundo.

Me ubiqué cerca de los árboles para ampararme del viento que soplaba, que no era frío, pero de todas maneras, incómodo. Me senté en el piso con las ramas y piedras cerca mío e intenté encender las llamas. Pero no dio resultado. Intenté más de diez veces pero el maldito fuego no se encendía.

Mierda, mierda, mierda – prácticamente escupí las palabras-.

Escuché una pequeña risa salir de detrás de los árboles del lado opuesto. ¿Alguien estaba observándome o era producto de mi imaginación? ¿Y si era el asqueroso chupasangre que me encontré hace unos días. Ay, carajo. Iba a ser la cena de alguien… No Ian, no te precipites maldito idiota. Respira profundo y vuelve a tu tarea. No fue nada, no te asustes…

Eh tú, date vuelta – me ordenó una voz a mis espaldas. Era hombre muerto-.

Giré mi cabeza lentamente, pero no me encontré con lo que pensaba. Un hombre bastante alto, de facciones largas, pelo negro y piel muy clara, con unos extraños ojos de color dorado, me miraba con gesto de alegría. A su lado, una joven que poseía características muy parecidas a las suyas me miraba preocupada. Parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento.

¿Q…q…quiénes son ustedes? – fue lo único que salió de mi boca-.

Ay, no muchacho no hagas esto. ¿Cómo que no nos recuerdas? Somos Eleazar y Carmen, Jacob. Somos tu familia.

¿Cómo me has llamado? ¿Mi familia?

Yo sería un maldito amnésico hijo de puta, pero estos dos no podían ser de mi familia, definitivamente.

Jake, ¿no recuerdas nada?

No, no de mi vida pasada. Hace seis años que vivo en el bosque. Es la primera vez en seis años que vuelvo a hablar con alguien.

Estaba a punto de romper a llorar como una niñita, cuando de repente tenía a la pareja a mi lado. Imposible. Hace segundos estaban en la otra punta.

Me eché a correr, y pude sentir como ambos me seguían. En dos minutos me alcanzaron y me sostuvieron.

Jacob, ¡maldita sea! Debemos llevarte a tu hogar. Mira como estás, pareces un maldito viejo. ¿Cómo no has usado tus habilidades muchacho? ¿Y que hay de tu sentido de orientación? Conoces este lugar como la palma de tu mano. ¿Y tus hermanos? ¿No han venido a buscarte? ¿Cómo puede ser que no te hayan visto?

¿Disculpa? Habla claro por favor…

No eres humano, muchacho. Nosotros tampoco lo somos. Pero yo no soy el indicado para hablar de esto. Iremos a la casa y llamaremos a Bella. Te llevaremos a tu hogar, querido. Nada ha sido lo mismo desde que desapareciste.

¿Qué yo qué? ¿Quién demonios es Bella? ¿Cuál es mi hogar?¿Qué me ocurrió?

Bella es tu mejor amiga y ella te va a decir la verdad, -el hombre intentaba consolarme-. Vámonos, en cualquier momento se hará de noche.

Yo…mejor me quedo aquí…

No muchacho, no vamos a hacerte daño. Debes venir con nosotros.

Casi sin darme cuenta, el hombre me levantó en brazos y me llevó a una velocidad mayor a la que yo me movía. Estaba mareándome, cuando visualicé una enorme casa moderna.

¿Donde estamos?

En Denali , Alaska.

La casa era enorme y me era bastante familiar. Cuando llegué había cuatro personas esperando en el recibidor con sus bocas en forma de o, por la sorpresa. Creo que ellos también me conocían… Las mujeres eras rubias y esbeltas, los hombres también, solo que un poco más formados. Tres de ellos tenían los ojos dorados también, menos uno de los hombres que a su vez, tampoco tenía la piel tan clara.

No…no puede ser – sollozaron las mujeres que luego corrieron a abrazarme-.

Aún no podía creer que me hubieran encontrado. El éxtasis corría por mis venas y mi felicidad se agrandaba en cada momento. No reconocía a estas personas pero ya estaba empezando a apreciarlas. Me llevarían con mi familia. Solté una pequeña risa e intenté ser lo más amable posible.

Sube a darte un baño muchacho -dijo el hombre que parecía diferente al resto-.

Eso fue lo que hice. Estuve más de dos horas ahí adentro. La suciedad parecía no irse. Me miré al espejo y vi mi barba y mi pelo largo. Visualicé también una máquina de afeitar.

No muchacho, quédate así, de verás, no causará tanto shock de esta forma- me interrumpió el hombre que luego supe que se llamaba Garret-.

Le hice caso, tomé una coleta que encontré en el baño y caminé despacio hacia el dormitorio de huéspedes. Cuando estaba llegando, pasé por la puerta de la habitación de Eleazar y Carmen. Eleazar estaba hablando por teléfono. No es que fuera entrometido, pero realmente me llamó la atención algo que dijo al oyente:

_- __Dime por favor que estás en tu casa Nessie._

_-Pues si, hemos encontrado algo… algo que podría interesarte y mucho. Mañana saldremos para Forks con Carmen. No te muevas de tu casa._

_- Debes verlo para creerlo hija, te lo aseguro. Nos vemos pronto._

Nessie… había oído ese nombre antes, ¿pero dónde? Me hizo acordar al monstruo del Lago Ness, esa historia que todo el mundo conoce. Me reí a carcajadas por mi estúpido pensamiento. Eso alarmó a Eleazar que me vio de pie en la puerta.

¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó riéndose conmigo. Creo que le contagié esa risa horrible y llamativa que tenía-.

No, sólo pensamientos idiotas. ¿A dónde vamos mañana?

A Forks, Washington, y a la reserva Quileute.

¿Se supone que debo conocerlos?

Allí vives Jake.

Oh.

¿Recordabas tu nombre?

No realmente… me bauticé a mi mismo como Ian.

Es un nombre bonito, pero no eres Ian. Te llamas Jacob Black. ¿Hay alguna duda más que tengas?

Si… ¿sabes por casualidad, si soy adiestrador de perros, veterinario o algo por el estilo?

No, no lo eres. ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

Nada, sólo que… no estuve solo en estos seis años… ¿fueron seis años, verdad?

Si, fueron seis años. ¿A qué te refieres con que "no estuviste solo".

Una…una loba me acompaño –vi como su rostro se tensaba-. No sé, fue muy extraño, parecía que me entendía. Pensé que iba a atacarme pero la verdad es que ella me salvó. Me dio abrigo y alimento mientras agonicé dentro de una cueva.

¿Agonizaste?

Tenía la mitad de mi cuerpo fracturado. Sin embargo sané rápido. Unos días, o semanas, no llevé bien la cuenta…

Oh Dios mío muchacho. No sabes cuanto lo siento.

No te sientas mal, Cloe me salvó. Y también murió defendiéndome.

Son los genes muchacho.

¿Los genes? Este hombre estaba mareándome. No puedo hacerle más preguntas, ya me estoy volviendo molesto. Antes de que pudiera decir alguna otra palabra, Eleazar me interrumpió.

-De veras, siento no poder decirte nada más muchacho. Pero esto no me corresponde. Sólo tienes que esperar unas cuantas horas más.

- No iba a volver a preguntarte más nada igual. Gracias por todo, en serio. Te debo la vida.

- No, no me la debes. No necesito ninguna otra vida por el resto de la eternidad, -supuse que ese fue un pequeño chiste privado del que me enteraría luego-.

- Buenas noches.

- A ti Jacob.

¿Qué me esperará por la mañana? ¿Querría yo realmente saber todo sobre mi pasado? ¿Cómo es que vagué durante tanto tiempo? ¿Qué sería aquello tan complicado que debían explicarme otras personas de mi familia?

Nessie…¿por qué presiento que debería recordar ese nombre?

* * *

**_HOLAAAAAAAA, VOLVÍ CON UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO, ESTO ESTÁ PONIENDOSE CADA VEZ MÁS PICANTE. Si mis calculos son precisos, creo que la historia durará un poco más de 15 capítulos. Fue complicado escribir de Eleazar pues no se habla mucho de el en toda la saga. Espero que haya funcionado. Gracias a todos por los reviews de siempre y por agregarme a sus historias y autores favoritos._**

**_No dejen de comentar si este capítulo les gustó o no, y si hay algo específico que quieren qe le agregue a la historia._**

**_Besos a todos, esta semana voy a subir probablemente el próximo capítulo._**

**_EN UNAS HORAS TMB SUBIRÉ EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO DE BORN TO BE WILD, PARA QUE CONOZCAN UN POCO MÁS A ESTA BELLA SWAN ARGENTINA._**


	7. MIRACLE

Reneesme POV

¿Ya están de camino?

Lo siento nena, no…puedo ver nada. ¡Demonios! Esta maldita jaqueca va a matarme.

Tía por favor, revisa en cada hueco. Hazlo parte por parte, tal vez el regreso de María te tiene un poco desconcentrada.

Hace días que no tengo visiones con María, Nessie. Ella no vendrá, no es eso. Tal vez Eleazar sabe de algún secreto para bloquear mi poder, ya que el sabe como funciona. Es extraño, hace seis años que no me ocurría esto, nena. Salvo cuando los licántropos están en ellas, pero nada concuerda. Estoy vieja, tal vez mi sexto sentido esté fallando.

Sabes que eso es imposible.

Pues bien, tendrás que manejarte con tu celular Reneesme, llama a Carmen – mi tía sonaba cada vez más frustrada-.

Tienes razón, lo siento – me disculpé intentando ser lo más amable posible-.

No pasa nada, nena.

Mi malhumor se había incrementado en las últimas horas. De hecho, estuve sin dormir, gracias a la "sorpresa" que Eleazar me tenía. Me conocían y sabían que las odiaba. Tal vez, era algo que no podían decirme por teléfono. Tal vez era algo que debían mostrarme con hechos. Pero, ¿qué podía ser? Ya conocía todas las sorpresas que este mundo podría dar. Ya no quedaba más nada, que pudiese llamar mi atención, salvo una. Una sola cosa con la que había soñado durante años. Nunca habían encontrado el cuerpo de Jacob. Nunca volvió. Tal vez… el no murió. Quizás estaba vivo y por alguna razón no pudo volver.

¡Eres una maldita estúpida Reneesme Carlie Cullen!, y por cierto, también una egoísta. ¿Cómo vas a fantasear con algo tan irreal? ¿Qué no puedes dejarlo descansar en paz y ya? Si tanto lo amas, deberías saber que esté donde esté, él está bien y es feliz. Tu también lo eres, vas a casarte dentro de poco, ¿haz estado conviviendo por años con alguien que te salvó de lo escombros y tú fantaseas con poder ver a tu primer amor, que falleció hace años?

Debía dejar de alucinar, afectaba mi salud. Casi no me di cuenta que estaba llorando desconsoladamente hasta que un par de lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas. Las limpié como pude y fui hasta el baño de la planta baja a soltarme el pelo para ocultar mi expresión.

De repente, encontré a mi padre a mi lado en el baño. Su cara estaba en shock.

¿Qué ocurre papá? –estaba comenzando a asustarme-.

Eleazar llegó.

¿En serio? Iré a abrirle no lo dejen esperando…

Espera, jovencita – me advirtió-.

¿Qué ocurre ahora?

Yo… estoy leyendo otra mente más. Vienen acompañados.

Seguro es Arnold papá…

No, no, ya registré la de Arnold, pero esta mente está… está en blanco. Es como si hubiesen borrado sus memorias. Sólo veo bosque, caza, animales. Como la vida de un salvaje.

Ay, papá tranquilízate.

No hija, tú tranquilízate, estás muy tensa. Si quieres voy yo a abrir la puerta…

¡NO! Quiero decir, yo voy papá, en serio.

Como quieras. Adelante señorita.

Me encaminé a la puerta con los nervios de punta. No sabía que me esperaba detrás de ella. Respiré hondo por última vez antes de tomar el picaporte ante mis manos. Lo giré despacio, para no dar símbolos de desesperación.

¡TÍOS!

Hola _niñita, _me saludó Carmen con nerviosismo en su voz.

¿Cómo haz estado, muchachita?

Mejor tío Garrett, Charlie está bien, aunque un poco sediento.

Todos estallamos en risas.

Eleazar…-susurró Tanya-.

Hola, preciosa.

Muéstrame lo que tengas que mostrarme ya, tío.

De acuerdo.

Se movió hacia su izquierda y pude ver a un hombre con una larga barba y pelo hasta la cintura. No lo reconocí, aunque algo en mí decía que estaba ciega si no me daba cuenta de las cosas.

¿Quién es él?

Reneesme, míralo bien. Sus ojos, ¿no los recuerdas?

Y ahí caí. Y lo digo de todas las formas posibles. ¿Cómo no iba a reconocer esos ojos negros? Si los había visto en todas las expresiones y situaciones habidas y por haber… Si eran los ojos con los que me había despertado cada mañana desde que tengo memoria. Si esos ojos destrozados fueron los que me dijeron adiós dejándome vacía. Y hoy, en el momento menos esperado, se cruzaban en mi camino.

No, no es cierto, no puede ser… - me fui desvaneciendo hasta quedar totalmente inconciente.

¡HIJA! ¡Despierta, por favor! No sé que demonios ocurre Alice…

Ella ya nos está escuchando, y está por abrir los ojos…- Alice intentó calmar a mi madre-.

Jake, por favor llama a Carmen, necesito que me ayude con todo esto.

Yo lo haré Bella – reconocí la voz de Nahuel-. Tú, muchacho, ve a buscar a Edward.

Mamá…-al fin pude hablar-.

¡Al fin Reneesme! ¡Nos tenías a todos muertos del susto! ¿Estás bien?

¿Dónde mierda está Jacob mamá? Tráelo aquí AHORA - comenzaba a alterarme-.

No creo que sea conv…-habló mi padre discretamente-.

¡SI LO ES! Lo quiero aquí, ¡ahora!

Aquí estoy, Eddie… - pude escuchar su voz por primera vez en seis años. Mis sentidos se paralizaron. Pensé que iba a volver a desmayarme, hasta que mi padre le respondió y volví en sí.

Me llamo Edward, Jacob.

Lo siento, es tan difícil…

Al abrir los ojos, pude reconocer al amor de mi vida debajo de todo es pelambre sin vida. Estaba… demacrado. No era el Jacob de siempre. Sus ojos… sus ojos no me miraban igual que siempre, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo? Debía preguntárselo a él.

Tú y yo debemos hablar – dije en forma entrecortada-.

Seguro – respondió con desconfianza-. Ven, vamos afuera.

Una vez en los alrededores de la mansión, comenzamos a caminar, cómo lo hacíamos cuando nos tocaba hablar después de una fuerte discusión. Por lo general, terminábamos besándonos apasionadamente. Intuí que este día iba a haber una excepción.

Reneesme, ¿cierto?, sinceramente estoy muy abrumado y es difícil para mí hablar con extraños…

¿Disculpa? ¿Yo soy una extraña? ¿Qué demonios te pasó Jacob? No me recuerdas… ¿por qué? –sentía como mi corazón comenzaba a despedazarse-.

Algo me dice que en realidad debería hacerlo…

¿Qué hay de la imprimación?

¿La qué?, mira, Nessie, ¿así solía decirte, no? He, he sufrido amnesia. He estado seis años vagando por el bosque, sin contacto humano, sin abrigo, alimento ni hogar. No recuerdo nada antes de despertarme semimuerto en una cueva.

En ese momento exploté. Creo que si mi cuerpo hubiese encontrado alguna manera de llorar sangre, lo hubiese hecho, pues aquellas eran más que lágrimas de dolor. Brotaron de mis ojos como cataratas incesantes. Jacob me palmeaba el hombro, ¿era una broma?, si, definitivamente lo era… ¿por qué me estaba ocurriendo esto? Seis años llorándolo… ¿y no me reconoce? Supe así que era momento de mostrarle la verdad. Recuperé la compostura y lo miré nuevamente.

Jacob, tu no vives en un mundo normal, deberías saberlo.

No le di tiempo siquiera a responder y deposité mi mano en su mejilla.

Sus ojos podrían haberse salido de sus cuencas tranquilamente. Reproduje, todo en su memoria, desde las historias que mi madre me contaba, la imprimación, su familia, él entrando en fase, nuestra relación. Fueron aproximadamente cinco minutos de puro frenesí. Cuando quité mi mano, me miró aliviado.

Guau, eso explica todo. La velocidad, tanto mía como de tu familia, mi relación con Cloe, la loba que me salvó... Así que soy un hombre lobo… genial.

En realidad, eres un licántropo… preferiría que no dijeras hombre lobo.

¿Por qué? Oh, esos son los que me hicieron desaparecer, ¿cierto?

Si… -seguía extraño. Pensé que luego de mostrarle mis recuerdos, se abalanzaría sobre mí, pero me equivoqué-.

Lo lamento, de veras. Espero que podamos recuperar mi memoria pronto. Tu abuelo dijo que quiere ayudarme…

Lo hará, es un excelente médico.

Oye, Nessie, yo… - una voz de fondo lo interrumpió-.

Amor, ¿estás aquí? –era Nahuel. Mi futuro esposo, con el amor de mi vida. Al fin reunidos los tres. Que oportuno-.

Aquí estoy, cielo.

No te encontraba, ¿interrumpo?

De hecho sí.

La voz de Jacob me sobresaltó. Pude notar como le temblaba el cuerpo y como sus ojos hervían debajo de su pelo.

Oh no sabes cuanto lo siento, perrito – Nahuel lo desafió-.

Puedo asegurarte que lo sentirás. No sé si lo has notado, pero probablemente necesito recordar mi pasado, pues tenía una vida, si no es mucha molestia, preferiría hablar un poco más con Reneesme…

Nessie se quedará contigo si yo quiero que así sea.

Te recuerdo que yo le inventé ese apodo a Reneesme, trata de no decirlo cerca de mí.

Oh, ¿y ahora la reclamas como propia? Si ni siquiera recuerdas que la querías.

Pues ya lo haré… muy pronto.

¡BASTA! YA SE ESTÁN PASANDO DE LA RAYA. Tú Nahuel vete por donde viniste, y tu Jacob, ¡aféitate de una puta vez! Pareces "El Náufrago". Déjenme sola.

Pero… - dijeron ambos a coro-.

PERO NADA, HE DICHO ¡S O L A!

Perdón –Jacob agachó la cabeza y se retiró-.

Tú y yo conversaremos más tarde – me amenazó Nahuel-. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? Sinceramente, no me importaba saberlo ahora. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza.

Aún me sentía como flotando. ¿Esto era un sueño o realmente estaba ocurriendo? ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora con Nahuel? Lo amaba, pero no como a Jacob. Esto me hizo recordar a la historia de mi madre con mi padre y mi actual novio. Ella creía que él hubiese estado diseñado para ella, si no fuera por mi padre, un hombre que debió haber muerto en 1918 si los seres mitológicos, no fueran más que eso. Fantasía. Me hubiese gustado decir que todo era una mierda, pero luego recordé que yo también formaba parte de ella, y decidí callarme la boca. Además, ¿por qué demonios me hacía estas preguntas existenciales si para Jacob, yo no significaba nada?

Luego de reflexionar bastante, tomé una decisión, dura para mí, pero beneficiosa para el resto: Iba a quedarme con Nahuel y las cosas seguirían su curso, trataría a Jacob como a un amigo, aunque estuviera muriendo por besarlo, y vería que ocurriría con su cerebro y su maldita amnesia. Allí, tomaría una decisión madura y segura, aunque alguien saldría lastimado.

Volví a casa. Encontré a Jacob durmiendo desplomado en el sofá y roncando ahogadamente. No pude evitar quedarme como idiota mirándolo dormir. Añoraba tanto esa imagen, y por fin ahora estaba devuelta.

Mis tíos se habían ido de caza. Arnold estaba mirando un partido de basquetbol, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a Jake. Mi abuelo estaba en su oficina con mi abuela. Charlie había ido a ver a su a su casa, pero estaría de regreso pronto. Mis padres… ni siquiera quería saberlo. Estaba casi hecha un zombie, así que subí al tercer piso a dormir por varias horas. Nahuel estaba mirando por la ventana. Cuando sintió la puerta, miró con gesto ausente, y regreso a la cama.

Nahuel

No tienes que explicarme nada Nessie, te comprendo, pero esta situación es devastadora.

Lo sé, discúlpame, de verdad. Yo no planeé esto, no estoy segura…

Voy a estar contigo siempre, amor. Cuando ya no me necesites, veré que puedo hacer conmigo.

Quiero que te quedes – le dije casi suplicando-.

Pues entonces eso haré, -me besó con mucho amor y luego volvió a mirarme a los ojos- por cierto, deberías dormir, das miedo.

Lo sé – solté una pequeña risita-.

Ah y por cierto, perdóname por el mal momento, soy un idiota.

No tienes que pedirme perdón.

Si tengo…

Está bien, disculpas aceptadas. Te amo chupasangre.

Y yo a ti monstruito.

Caí rendida en un sueño profundo. Supe gracias a Nahuel al siguiente día, que había dormido más de quince horas. Me había despertado con muchas ganas de desayunar, pero era más bien la hora de la cena.

Cuando bajé, mamá estaba preparando huevos fritos y tocino para Jacob.

Eres un maldito glotón –bromeaba mi madre-.

Verdad que lo soy, ¿cierto? –rió Jacob histéricamente-.

Vas a morir, Chucho.

Después de ti Chupasangre.

¿Era esto acaso una broma? Mi madre había recompuesto su amistad con él en cuestión de horas y a mí ni siquiera me miraba. Parecía que todos estaban en mi contra.

Buenos días – interrumpí su charla-.

Buenas noches, hija.

Hola Nessie, ¿cómo has dormido?

Muy bien, gracias por preguntar, -como lo odiaba en estos momentos-. ¿Dónde está Nahuel, mamá?- Sentí como los dientes de Jake rechinaban.

Fue de caza, amor, y los tíos se han ido esta mañana, con Alice Jazz, Rose y Emmett. Fueron a despedirte, pero dormías tan plácidamente, que les dio pena despertarte.

Malditos – me quejé-.

Hola hermosa, -encontré a mi abuela apoyada en el refrigerador-.

Hola abuela. ¿Cómo haz estado?

Muy bien. Tu abuelo y tu padre quieren hablar contigo, te esperan en mi habitación.

Ya voy.

Besé su mejilla al pasar y en cuestión de segundos, estaba en la hermosa habitación de Carlisle.

¿Qué hay pá, abuelo?

Debemos hablar contigo, querida – mi abuelo parecía frustrado-.

Suéltenlo ya.

Es sobre Jacob. Mañana, debes acompañarlo a su hogar. Llamarás mañana por la mañana diciendo lo que ocurrió y lo llevarás. He hecho unos estudios sobre, su, em, problema.

Iré, no se preocupen. ¿Cómo están sus estudios?

Su amnesia es irreversible hija, no creo que recuerde nada – mi padre dijo en tono muy amargado-.

¿Algo más iba a ocurrir? Comencé a pellizcarme, tal vez me despertara pronto de esta pesadilla ridícula.

No puede ser, revísenlo de nuevo.

Ya lo hicimos hija. A mí también me duele. Estoy perdiendo a mi mejor amigo, pero no sé que más puedo hacer.

Necesitaremos un milagro – mi abuelo interrumpió-. Sin embargo, no podemos perder las esperanzas todavía. Mira lo que ocurrió ayer, ¿acaso te lo esperabas? Es cuestión de tener fe.

Milagro, esperanza, fe… por más que mi abuelo las pronunciase con gusto y amor, no podía considerarlas como propias, pero… con esperar, no pierdo nada, tengo toda una vida, y lo digo en forma literal.

* * *

**_VOLVÍ, Y RECARGADA JAJA. PERSONALMENTE, FUE EL CAPÍTULO QUE MÁS DISFRUTÉ ESCRIBIR, Y ME INSPIRÉ MUCHO EN EL TEMA MIRACLE DE PARAMORE (MI BANDA PREFERIDA), ACÁ LES DEJÓ LA LETRA DE LAS PARTES QUE ME INSPIRARON. Si no hablan inglés pueden buscarla traudicda en google. _**

_I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive_  
_ So I'm going to start over tonight_  
_ Beginning with you and I_  
_ When this memory fades_  
_ I'm gonna make sure it's replaced_  
_ With chances taken_  
_ Hope embraced_  
_ And have I told you?_

_ I'm not going_  
_ Cause I've been waiting for a miracle_  
_ And I'm not leaving_  
_ I won't let you_  
_ Let you give up on a miracle_  
_ Cause it might save you_

[...]  
_ I don't want to run from anything uncomfortable_  
_ I just want, no_  
_ I just need this pain to end right here..._

**_Hoy voy a seguir con el próximo capítulo. Vamos a ver si Jake piensa en ella o no ..._**

Besos, y dejen reviews, cualquier cosa pueden agregarme a facebook.

Flor Valguarnera :)


	8. HELLO, I LOVE YOU

Esa mañana me desperté sobresaltado. Había dormido mejor que cualquier otro día de mi vida. Estaba cómodo, arropado y con la esperanza de poder conocer mi identidad al día siguiente. Al fin en casa. Por supuesto me costaría reconocerla como tal, pero por lo menos era un comienzo. Tanto Tanya, Arnold, Kate y Garrett, como Carmen y Eleazar, se había mostrado muy atentos y dispuestos a ayudarme. Aunque era obvio, que aquello no era tan perfecto como aparentaba. Me habían dado un claro indicio de que no vivíamos en el mundo en el que yo creí que lo hacíamos. La velocidad, tanto mía como suya, el hecho de que no durmieran ni comieran nada, sus sentidos tan desarrollados, me hacía pensar que no estaba realmente ante verdaderos humanos. El único que parecía normal allí era Arnold, lo supe pues se desplomó en el sofá cuando yo llegué y diez minutos luego, estaba plácidamente dormido. Tanya, su novia o esposa, realmente no lo sé, lo miraba con más ternura de la que cualquiera podría imaginar. Eso fue lo que me hizo pensar si realmente había alguien en el mundo que me mirara de esa forma. Preferí no preguntarlo, no quería meterle más presión al pobre Eleazar. Ya le debía bastante. Así que, a la mañana siguiente, fui el primero en estar listo para emprender el viaje a Forks y a La Push.

Hora de irnos muchacho – Arnold me palmeó el hombro-.

Me encaminé hacia el bosque pero una tierna voz me detuvo.

No iremos corriendo, _querido -_ la tiernavoz de Carmen se hizo escuchar-.

¿Pues como iremos entonces? – pregunté confuso-.

Ve hacia el garaje.

Nunca me mencionaron un garaje.

Pues es la segunda puerta a la izquierda. Cuidado con las escaleras, son muy empinadas. Enciende la luz primero.

Hice lo que me pidieron y al encender la luz vi unos autos increíblemente llamativos. Un hermoso Audi R8 y un Maybach 62 hicieron brillar mis ojos.

Si… yo quedé igual que tú la primera vez que los vi – me interrumpió Arnold-. Son preciosos, y en ellos viajaremos hoy.

Guau.

Eso fue lo único que pude decir porque esta banda de locos me arrastró al Maybach para empezar a acelerar los motores.

El viaje no duró mucho, pues conducían como dementes. A mí me tocó viajar con Elezar, Carmen, y Kate al volante. A esa mujer le faltaban varios tornillos. ¿Cómo podía ir a tanta velocidad? A pesar de eso nadie nos vio, ni nos detuvo, ni nada parecido. Entramos en Forks sin siquiera recibir una multa. Allí sí reducieron la velocidad. Pasamos junto a la estación de policía y un oficial los detuvo para inspeccionarlos.

Permiso e identificación por favor -pidió el hombre-.

Su aspecto se me hizo muy familiar. Además, no se por qué extraño motivo, poseía características físicas muy parecidas a las de mis acompañantes. Sin embargo sus ojos eran tenebrosos. Parecían de un color rojo pero a la vez amarronado. Realmente me causaron escalofríos.

¿Charlie?- pregunto Kate incrédula.

Kate, ¿eres tú?, ¡no te reconocí jovencita! ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Eleazar, Carmen! ¿Qué están haciendo por aquí?

Hola Charlie, estamos de visita, como siempre. ¿Estás viviendo en la mansión? – Carmen se introdujo en la conversación-.

No, realmente, suelo quedarme con Sue, siempre y cuando… la sed no me invada, ustedes comprenderán. Han pasado sólo unos días pero me he preparado mucho para esto. Creo que por eso es mi autocontrol. ¡He incluso superado a mi hija!

Realmente te felicitamos Charlie, y es un honor para nosotros que pertenezcas a la familia –Eleazar lo halagó-.

Oh, el honor es mío créanlo. Veo que tienen un nuevo miembro. Pero no es Arnold, ¿cierto?

Pues no Charlie, pero acércate, debes ver esto.

Al acercar su cabeza, el hombre entró en estado de shock. Su rostro se quedó helado. Parecía una estatua de mármol.

¡JAKE, HIJO! Esto es imposible, no puedo creerlo. Te creímos muerto muchacho, voy a llamar a Billy…

No Charlie detente – Carmen le advirtió cuando este retiró su teléfono celular del bolsillo de su campera-. El, tiene amnesia. Lo encontramos en el bosque, totalmente desorientado. Vamos a llevarlo a la mansión primero. Mañana, Nessie, Bella y Edward lo llevarán a La Push. Tiempo al tiempo.

Tienes razón. Lo siento muchacho. Mi nombre es Charlie, como habrás escuchado recién, soy el padre de Bella, tu amiga y abuelo de Nessie, tu… - Mis tres acompañantes le lanzaron una mirada asesina- tu otra amiga. Estarán felices de verte de nuevo.

Gracias – agaché mi cabeza-.

El hombre parecía dolido. Pude ver la tristeza reflejada en su rostro.

¿Podemos irnos de una vez? Ya estoy cansado de todo esto, necesito saber la verdad – comenzaba a alterarme. Era imposible que todo el mundo supiera toda la historia de mi vida menos yo, para colmo, nadie me daba respuestas claras. No era un desagradecido, pero era hora de poner las cosas en su lugar. Sin decir una palabra, volvieron a poner en marcha ambos autos y al adentrarnos en el bosque pudimos volver a acelerar a fondo.

Tomamos infinidad de caminos diferentes, así que me perdí en cuestión de minutos. Tal vez fuese mejor así. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo del otro lado del bosque. Era una mansión que se parecía a la de Denali, no, no era parecida, esta era diez veces más grande por lo menos. Era espectacular, mis sentidos se habían quedado absortos. Al ver mi cara de idiota ante semejante paisaje, Eleazar me codeó.

Si, ese es tu hogar, podríamos decir…

¿Podríamos decir? – demonios, ¿más incógnitas? Este tipo iba a enloquecerme.

Pasabas allí la mayor parte del tiempo.

Asentí con la cabeza y miré hacia un costado, estaría dentro de esa casona en poco tiempo, iba a disfrutar del paisaje y el bosque, que en parte, me era familiar, no porque sentía que lo había visto, sino que un lugar parecido había sido mi hogar por años.

Finalmente el momento más esperado por mí llegó. Estacionamos al borde de la casa y subimos por las escaleras del recibidor. Eleazar tocó el timbre, pero nadie aparecía. Me estaba impacientando.

Siempre tardan un poco, ya abrirán. –Kate intentó calmarme.

Luego de decirme eso, sentimos como el picaporte iba girando lentamente. Instintivamente, mis cinco amigos se pusieron delante de mí creando una barrera que me imposibilitaba a mis ojos.

¡TIOS! Una hermosa voz aterciopelada hizo que mis bellos se erizaran.

Hola _niñita_ – pude reconocer la voz de Carmen-. Debía ser una broma, aquella voz parecía más la de una adolescente o una mujer que una _niñita._

¿Cómo haz estado muchachita? Garret se estaba involucrando en la conversación.

Mejor tío Garrett, aunque Charlie está un poco sediento.

Todos rieron, a excepción mía que no entendía el chiste. Sería algo privado de la familia.

Tanya codeó y habló con Eleazar por lo bajo. "Hola preciosa" – salió de la voz del hombre-. A lo que la joven automáticamente respondió:

Muéstrame lo que tengas que mostrarme ya, tío.

No pude escuchar la respuesta de Eleazar, porque justo en ese momento, los cinco se movieron dejándome al descubierto.

Allí estaba el ser más hermoso que había visto en mi vida. Tenía unos hermosos rizos color bronce, su piel parecía de seda, y sus ojos color chocolate, me detuvieron el corazón por cinco segundos. ¿Podría haber en el mundo alguien más bello que ella? Realmente lo dudaba. Su cara me era tan familiar, y sus rizos… Si, los había visto en varios sueños. Ella sin embargo, parecía no conocerme. Su cara estaba confundida.

¿Quién es él? Respondió aún con la duda reflejada en sus ojos.

Reneesme, míralo bien. Sus ojos, ¿no los recuerdas? –Kate intervino-.

Se acercó y yo me acerqué un poco a ella también, ¿acaso no quería ver mis ojos? Su reacción fue inesperada para mí. Su rostro cambió, y palideció.

No, no es cierto, no puede ser… Automáticamente se desmayó. Eleazar la tomó en brazos y la depositó en un sillón. En cuestión de segundos, apareció una muchachita pequeña con nariz y pelo puntiagudos.

Estará así solo por unos minutos – dijo la chica que luego supe se llamaba Alice-.

Me quedé a un costado, y siete personas más aparecieron. Tres mujeres, una rubia, una con rostro en forma de corazón, y otra de cabello castaño, que se parecía a la chica desmayada. Los hombres eran, dos rubios, uno grandote parecido a un oso de cabello negro, y otro de pelo color bronce. Era el más atractivo de los cuatro. Todos tenían el mismo tono dorado en sus ojos que Tanya y los demás. Luego de hablar por segundos a una velocidad incomprensible para mí, me señalaron y todos quedaron petrificados, salvo uno de ellos que me sonrió y corrió a abrazarme. Creo que sabía de antemano lo que iban a decirle.

Luego supe que se llamaban, Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper. Edward y Bella eran los padres de Reneesme y ambos eran mis mejores amigos. Incluso Rosalie, que por lo que entendí me detestaba, me abrazó como si fuéramos hermanos. Todos fueron muy amables, y sentía lástima por no poder retribuirles lo que me estaban dando. Ni bien supieron de mi amnesia Carlisle, el doctor, dijo que me haría unos estudios. Sin embargo, todos nos detuvimos al ver que Nessie se estaba moviendo.

¡HIJA! ¡Despierta, por favor! No sé que demonios ocurre Alice…- Bella comenzó a impacientarse.

Ella ya nos está escuchando, y está por abrir los ojos… Alice respondió muy convencida. Increíblemente tenía razón.

Bella me pidió que llamara a Carmen para que la ayude, pero un joven que no había visto antes, con piel morena, y ojos negros, la interrumpió intentando llevarme la contra.

Yo lo haré Bella. Tú muchacho, ve a buscar a Edward – la voz me mandó-. Se llamaba Nahuel, según Eleazar me dijo. Sólo asentí para no generar conflictos y fui a buscar a Edward que hablaba con Arnold, quien, olvidé mencionar, era psicólogo.

Mamá… la chica al fin habló…

¡Al fin Reneesme! ¡Nos tenías a todos muertos del susto! ¿Estás bien?

¿Dónde mierda está Jacob mamá? Tráelo aquí AHORA – estaba alterada, y me buscaba a mí-.

No creo que sea conv… - Edward apareció detrás de Bella-.

¡SI LO ES! Lo quiero aquí, ¡ahora!

Aquí estoy, Eddie… - dije en un susurro. Sí, no sabía aún bien su nombre.

Me llamo Edward, Jacob.

Lo siento, es tan difícil… -me excusé-.

Nessie guió sus ojos hasta mí y de forma desafiante me dijo:

Tú y yo debemos hablar.

Seguro, ven vamos afuera. – La verdad que esto me generaba cierta confusión, pero ella me daría respuestas claras-.

Comenzamos a caminar despacio, por el bosque. Sabía que había llegado la hora de empezar a hablar.

Reneesme, ¿cierto?, sinceramente estoy muy abrumado y es difícil para mí hablar con extraños…

¿Disculpa? ¿Yo soy una extraña? ¿Qué demonios te pasó Jacob? No me recuerdas… ¿por qué? – pude sentir su dolor -.

Algo me dice que en realidad debería hacerlo…- realmente era así, su rostro era tan familiar para mí-.

¿Qué hay de la imprimación? – me preguntó incrédula-.

¿La qué?, mira, Nessie, ¿así solía decirte, no? He, he sufrido amnesia. He estado seis años vagando por el bosque, sin contacto humano, sin abrigo, alimento ni hogar. No recuerdo nada antes de despertarme semimuerto en una cueva. – Intenté explicarme mi situación para que no se sintiera tan mal, si la hubiese reconocido, pensaría en ella todo el día… pero no podría decirle eso.

Jacob, tu no vives en un mundo normal, deberías saberlo. – Oh, si, realmente sabía eso.

No pude responderle pues posó su mano en mi mejilla y vi un resumen de mi vida a través de ella, ¿era un superhéroe o algo por el estilo? De donde había sacado ese… ¿don? Estaba absorto. Ella era mi novia, más que mi novia, mi prometida, supe allí lo que era la imprimación, quienes eran todos, hasta incluso aquellos a quienes no había visto. Todo lo que habíamos hecho juntos. Sin embargo, era difícil verlo desde otro punto de vista y seguir sin recordar el propio. Lo que más me llamó la atención era que yo… yo era un hombre lobo, recién en ese momento pude articular palabras.

- Guau, eso explica todo. La velocidad, tanto mía como de tu familia, mi relación con Cloe, la loba que me salvó... Así que soy un hombre lobo… genial.

- En realidad, eres un licántropo… preferiría que no dijeras hombre lobo.

- ¿Por qué? Oh, esos son los que me hicieron desaparecer, ¿cierto? – sí, eso me acababa de mostrar. El día que le dije adiós, y el por qué de mi desaparición, las cosas me estaba cerrando finalmente, pero me hacían sentir dudoso y lleno de melancolía-.

- Si… - sonaba decepcionada, sin embargo seguía siendo hermosa, y ahora que sabía que había sido mía, tal vez pudiera besarla… no, compórtate Jacob, la miré fijamente a los ojos, intentando consolarla… y consolarme.

- Lo lamento, de veras. Espero que podamos recuperar mi memoria pronto. Tu abuelo dijo que quiere ayudarme…

- Lo hará, es un excelente médico.

- Oye, Nessie, yo…

- Amor, ¿estás aquí? – el idiota mandón interrumpió mi conversación. Un momento… ¿le había dicho amor?

- Aquí estoy, cielo. – Si, realmente lo había hecho. Ella ya no me pertenecía. Mi corazón se hizo añicos.

- No te encontraba, ¿interrumpo? El maldito continuó hablando como si nada ocurriese. Por lo tanto, me tomé el atrevimiento de interrumpirlo.

- De hecho sí. – lo miré con desprecio. Mi cuerpo temblaba, pero no pensaba convertirme en… licántropo, no cerca de Nessie

- Oh no sabes cuanto lo siento, perrito – ¿Este idiota estaba desafiándome?-.

- Puedo asegurarte que lo sentirás. No sé si lo has notado, pero probablemente necesito recordar mi pasado, pues tenía una vida, si no es mucha molestia, preferiría hablar un poco más con Reneesme…- si, estaba desafiándome, así que le respondí peor.

- Nessie se quedará contigo si yo quiero que así sea. – este ridículo le estaba diciendo Nessie… yo se lo había inventado según sus recuerdos. Esa no se la dejaría pasar.

- Te recuerdo que yo le inventé ese apodo a Reneesme, trata de no decirlo cerca de mí.

- Oh, ¿y ahora la reclamas como propia? Si ni siquiera recuerdas que la querías. – Ese fue definitivamente un golpe bajo-. Agache mi cabeza y respondí como pude.

- Pues ya lo haré… muy pronto

Justo en ese momento la cara de Reneesme se transformó. Acto seguido nos insultó a ambos.

¡BASTA! YA SE ESTÁN PASANDO DE LA RAYA. Tú Nahuel vete por donde viniste, y tu Jacob, ¡aféitate de una puta vez! Pareces "El Náufrago". Déjenme sola.

Su acotación sobre mí me dio risa, pero me callé, no quería colerizarla más de lo que ya estaba.

Pero… - el idiota de Nahuel lo dijo al mismo tiempo que yo, él no tenía excusa, no se por qué abrió esa bocaza-.

PERO NADA, HE DICHO ¡S O L A!

Pedí disculpas y me retiré. Pude sentir como Nahuel pasaba casi volando cerca de mí y llegaba más rápido a la casa. Golpeó la puerta con fuerza. Dos minutos después entré y me repatingué en el sofá. Me quedé dormido profundamente.

Me desperté muy temprano pero todos estaban ahí menos Arnold, Nessie y Nahuel. Bella estaba en la cocina con Edward. Fui a hablar con ellos. ¿No eran acaso mis mejores amigos?

Ey Jacob, ¿dormiste bien perrito?

Si Ed…Ward. ¿Cómo están ustedes? ¿Qué hacen despiertos tan temprano?

Nosotros no dormimos Jake, -Bella rió-.

Allí fue cuando recordé parte de las memorias de Nessie. Eran, ¿vampiros vegetarianos? Escarbé un poco más en aquellos pensamientos, pues los había pasado por alto.

Si. Ahora recuerdo…

Los dos me miraron sorprendidos.

¿Recuerdas? Dijeron a coro.

Lo que Nessie me mostró.

Oh, - estaban decpcionados-.

Jake, ven vamos a hacerte unos estudios con Carlisle a su oficina. Bella cocinará algo para ti mientras tanto.

No gracias Bella, preferiría seguir durmiendo, tal vez más tarde, me gustarían huevos y tocino para la cena, ¿qué dices?

Excelente.

Sentía que mi amistad con ella estaba regresando. Bella era realmente genial, la conocía hacía unas horas, pero ya la quería del mismo modo que lo hacía antes – o eso creo-.

Fui arriba con Edward y Carlisle, me tomaron un par de análisis, estudios pruebas, que llevaron un par de horas. Carlisle me dio una medicación para que pueda volver a dormirme, pero antes de hacerlo, decidí afeitarme. Nessie tenía razón. No encontré a nadie más así que decidí volver a dormirme en el sofá. Eran las seis de la tarde cuando volví a abrir los ojos. Bella estaba al lado mío mirando una película llamada "Orgullo y Prejuicio", dijo que era su favorita. Cuando terminó fuimos a la cocina y comenzó a prepararme mi cena.

¿Te gusta mi casa? – dijo a modo de broma-.

Es increíble. Ustedes también lo son. No puedo creer como los pude olvidar.

Agachó su cabeza en señal de tristeza.

Lo importante es que estás de regreso, estamos todos muy felices.

No todos…

Bueno, solo hay una persona descontenta. Ya se le va a pasar. ¿Qué piensas de mi hija?

Su pregunta me tomó desprevenido. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Que la amaba sin siquiera recordarla? No, sólo diría la verdad, sin exagerarlo…

Me es familiar.

Eso es bueno Jake, muy bueno.

Lo sé.

Me sirvió finalmente la comida y empecé a tragar como un desesperado. Bella reía sin parar.

Eres un maldito glotón.

Verdad que lo soy, ¿cierto? Solté una carcajada voraz.

Vas a morir Chucho.

Después de ti chupasangre.

En plena broma la vos de Nessie nos interrumpió. Parecía asombrada.

Buenos días. – dijo con vos malhumorada-.

Buenas noches hija.

Hola Nessie, ¿cómo haz dormido? – intenté sonar amable-.

Muy bien, gracias por preguntar. – giró su cabeza hacia Bella-. ¿Dónde está Nahuel, mamá?-¿Seguía buscando a ese maldito después de cómo la trató?-.

Fue de caza, amor, y los tíos se han ido esta mañana, con Alice Jazz, Rose y Emmett. Fueron a despedirte, pero dormías tan plácidamente, que les dio pena despertarte.

Pude notar la decepción en su voz. Yo me puse igual de triste cuando los vi irse. Los extrañaría, al fin y al cabo, les debía todo.

Antes de que pudiera consolarla, vi como Esme apareció por detrás del refrigerador para comunicarle a Nessie que Edward y Carlisle la estaban esperando para charlar. Ella solo asintió, besó a su abuela al pasar y siguió su camino.

Sé que quieres hablar con ella –Esme me miró con ojos tiernos-. Síguela ahora que puedes.

Solo la miré y salí disparado hacia arriba. Pensé que estaría en su habitación, pero las voces provenían del cuarto de su abuelo. Había un olor desagradable allí, en realidad, todo olía fatal pero creo que esta habitación era peor por la antigüedad de sus muebles. Me mantuve sin respirar, pues sino los vampiros notarían mi presencia. La esperaría allí en la puerta para interceptarla cuando saliera.

Carlisle le dijo que debía acompañarme mañana a La Push. Eso sería genial, me daría más tiempo para poder hablar y al fin vería a mi padre… y a mis hermanos. Quería conocerlos. Ellos aún no sabían que me habían encontrado. Sin embargo, el resto de la conversación me sacó de mis casillas.

Iré, no se preocupen. ¿Cómo están sus estudios? – Nessie se preocupaba por mí-

Su amnesia es irreversible hija, no creo que recuerde nada.

No puede ser, revísenlo de nuevo – ella comenzó a desesperarse-.

Ya lo hicimos hija. A mí también me duele. Estoy perdiendo a mi mejor amigo, pero no sé que más puedo hacer. –Edward parecía resignado-.

Necesitaremos un milagro – interrumpió Carlisle -. Sin embargo, no podemos perder las esperanzas todavía. Mira lo que ocurrió ayer, ¿acaso te lo esperabas? Es cuestión de tener fe.

No quise escuchar más. Me fui por donde había venido y salté por la ventana más cercana que estaba abierta de par en par entrando en fase. ¿Yo era esto? Increíble. Un sinfín de voces comenzaron a hablarme.

Todas lloraban y gritaban mi nombre. Me localizaron y en cuestión de minutos vi un grupo de hombres lobos venir hacia mí. Estaba casi hipnotizado. Mientras los veía acercándose, comencé a preparar mi historia. Gracias a Dios, pude sentir a cuatro vampiros y una híbrida posarse detrás de mí para afrontar esta nueva etapa.

* * *

**_HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. VOLVÍ PARA QUE PUEDAN APRECIAR EL POV DE JAKE, EL PRÓXIMO CAP. TAMBIÉN SERÁ DE JACOB. SE REENCONTRARÁ CON SU FAMILIA LICÁNTROPA. Sin duda, lo más complicado va a ser poder hablar con su padre. SIGAN MANDANDO REVIEWS Y AÑADIENDO LA HISTORIA A FAVORITOS. GRACIAS A TODOS :)_**

**_Ya saben, cualquier queja, o consejo que qieran darme, o algo que les gustaría que agregue, haganmelo saber- _**

**_Muchos besos. _**


	9. ONE LAST CHANCE

_¿Dónde mierda haz estado? __– la voz de un hombre que parecía el líder llamó mi atención, estaba enojado, o eso creo-._

_¿Y tú quien eres? –respondí desafiante-._

_Somos nosotros, maldita seas Jake, para ya de una vez, ya es suficiente con esta bromita que duró seis años – otra voz, un poco más infantil, me respondió-._

_Ay mierda – otra voz más-. Jake, ¿es verdad lo que estoy viendo en tu cerebro?_

_¿Qué estás viendo en mi cerebro?_

_Chicos, observen, ¿ven algún recuerdo que nos involucre? Porque yo no. Y por cierto, soy Quil. Ahora, ¿podrías explicar que demonios es lo que pasa?_

EL TIENE AMNESIA QUIL – la voz de Edward nos sobresaltó-. VUELVEN A SU ESTADO HUMANO Y PODREMOS HABLAR TODOS TRANQUILOS, PODRÁN HACERLO CON CARLISLE INCLUSIVE-.

Un segundo, ¿cómo sabía Edward que estábamos hablando?

Leo mentes, Jake.

Oh mierda, esto era peor de lo que imaginaba. Edward soltó una pequeña risa.

Rápidamente todos volvieron a su estado de humanos. Sólo faltaba yo. Luego de ver como todos lo hacían cambié de fase yo también. Estaba completamente desnudo. Los licántropos, Edward, Carlisle y Nessie me vieron. Intenté taparme de esta última, pero arbitrariamente me respondió:

No te preocupes, ya te he visto así unas diez mil veces.

La cara de Edward se transformó y le dedicó a su hija una mirada envenenada.

Lo siento papá, -se ruborizó-.

¿Quieres publicarlo en el diario también?

Ya basta Edward, deja de ser tan trágico ella ya no es un bebé – Bella salió a defender a su hija-. Nessie, llévalo a buscar algo de ropa.

Vino corriendo hasta mí, me tomó del brazo y me llevó a la habitación de su tía Alice y su tío Jasper. Allí me puse un vaquero que encontró, y salimos nuevamente a encontrarnos con el resto.

Pude apreciar allí a 12 hombres bastante parecidos a mí. Parecían… mis hermanos. Tal vez Reneesme hacía referencia a ellos como tales.

Carlisle les contó sobre la situación que había atravesado y a más de uno se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Finalmente supe, luego de hablar con cada uno de ellos sus nombres, eran Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Collin, Brady, Seth, Martin, Stephen, Tim y John. Y según lo que me habían dicho, faltaban muchos más. Inclusive faltaban un par de mujeres. Me abrazaron fuertemente para sellar el encuentro y pude darme cuenta que había encontrado otra pieza más del rompecabezas. Sin embargo faltaba una parte más, para completarla. Debía ver a mi familia. Tenía a mi padre, Billy que estaba en silla de ruedas desde la muerte de mi mamá, Sarah, y a dos hermanas. Rachel y Rebecca. La primera tenía un niño y una niña con mi amigo Paul, y la segunda estaba casada con un surfista y tenían tres hijos. Ella estaba viviendo en Samoa. Luego de que todos me contaran un poco acerca de cada uno, Edward les pidió que por favor, me dejaran un rato sólo, y que no le dijeran nada a Billy sobre mi aparición. Creo que notó mi confusión y mi mareo ante tanta nueva información

Pensé que tanta verdad iba a hacerme sentir mejor, pero al contrario, abrumó aún más mi presente. Era extremadamente doloroso ver todos esos rostros llenos de amor, de alegría y de dicha por tenerme cerca luego de tantos años, y yo estando ahí como un puto vegetal, con mirada inexpresiva sin saber que mierda decir. Lo peor, era saber que nunca podría recordar nada. No podría compartir mis pensamientos con mis hermanos de la misma forma que antes, porque yo ya era otro. Antes destilaba felicidad, ahora, sólo duda, incertidumbre y dolor. No podría abrazar a mi padre sintiéndolo como tal, ya que el único lazo fuerte que había creado, era con un perro salvaje.

No podría tomar la mano de Nessie, haciéndola sentir completa, porque el Jacob imprimado, que no la dejaba en paz ni un minuto, que la cuidó y la esperó de niña, que se entregó a ella año tras año, el que fue su amigo hasta que ella creció, el que la hizo suya por primera vez, al que el actual Jacob sólo conocía por memorias de una novia desesperada, no regresaría. Estaba oculto y no encontraba, - ni encontraría- escape alguno. A pesar de eso, estaba esperanzado, aunque sea en parte.

Tal vez el nuevo Jacob, el salvaje, aquel aficionado por los autos - única marca de mi anterior vida- , podría ser mejor que el otro. Tal vez pudiera amar a Nessie aún más que él. Ya la amaba, y lo sabía. Mi subconsciente me rogaba que la amara y yo sólo cedía porque era inevitable enamorarse de ella, aunque sólo hagan dos días desde que la vi por primera vez con estos nuevos ojos. Ese maldito freaky estaba metido en el medio, pero ese era un detalle mínimo. Creo, que ella no está tan ligada a él, no se hubiese desmayado al verme, sino. O tal vez haya sido sólo el shock. Prefería quedarme con la primera teoría, por lo menos por ahora. Luego vería que hacer con ella y con el maldito Mapuche. Ahora había algo que me traía preocupado: mi padre.

No sabía que iba a decirle, cómo lo haría, ni siquiera como golpearía su puerta. Justo cuando mi cerebro estaba a punto de secarse, una mano me tomó por los hombros y me habló al oído. Mi corazón empezó a latir más fuerte, mi espalda comenzó a transpirar y mis manos a temblar.

¿Te encuentras bien?

Al darme la vuelta, allí estaba ella. Con un vestido color azul que resaltaba sus rasgos y su piel tan nívea. Sus rizos ahora se habían convertido en un pelo lacio, que traspasaba su cintura, intuí que se había hecho un alisado. Su cara estaba mucho más hermosa ya que no tenía sus mejillas ruborizadas y sus ojos inflamados por el llanto y el susto. Tenía un leve maquillaje que nadie hubiese notado, salvo yo. O tal vez el maldito de su prometido. Preferí concentrarme en su belleza.

Sí, solo un poco… ¿agobiado?, si creo que agobiado. ¿Tú cómo te encuentras?

Era de esperarse. Bien, sobreviviré, en realidad, voy a sobrevivir de todas formas. Así como tú.

Si, es raro esto de la inmortalidad, parece sacado de una película extraña.

Muy cierto – rió por lo bajo-, pero bueno, es el precio que hay que pagar por estar en este mundo. Oye, realmente no quiero molestarte, sólo vengo a decirte que el auto está fuera, mi tía lo usó y lo dejó allí, puedo acompañarte en un rato a La Push, si eso es lo que quieres, por supuesto.

Tú nunca molestas – le lancé una mirada tierna, ella se ruborizó, provocando así, que mi corazón se derritiera-. Iré en un minuto, tú preocúpate un poco por ti en serio, eres demasiado solidaria Nessie.

No me molesta serlo – agachó su cabeza-. Te espero dentro del auto.

El Porsche 911 amarillo, ¿cierto?

¿Cómo sabes eso? –preguntó confundida-. Ojalá supiera.

Intuición, o al menos eso creo – dije rascándome la sien, confundido-.

Ella sólo volvió a mirarme y se volvió hacia la mansión.

Tomé aire y comencé a caminar lento. Cuando finalmente subí al auto, Nessie aceleró a fondo. Venía de familia, definitivamente, eran todos unos malditos locos a la hora de encender un motor.

Ya para un poco con la velocidad. No es divertido – exclamé un poco sobresaltado-.

Mira quien habla, tú eras peor Jacob Black.

¿Lo era? –otro dato más sobre mi antigua vida-.

Pues sí, más de una vez tuve que pedirte yo que reduzcas la velocidad – ella comenzó a reír, gozando del recuerdo-.

Puedes mostrarme ese momento, ¿por favor?

Seguro.

Depositó su mano en mi rostro y siguió mirando a la carretera de forma natural.

_Pude ver una carretera, no era la misma que la que estábamos circulando, pero se asemejaba. Yo estaba al volante, pero de mi motocicleta, y dos manos pálidas me tenían por la cintura. Íbamos a una velocidad descomunal. _

_Maldito seas Jacob, ¡baja la puta velocidad, fue gracioso ver a Newton poner esa cara, pero ya fue suficiente!_

_Perdón, niñita -vi como depositaba un puñetazo en mi zona baja-._

_Eso dolió – le dije, ella comenzó a reír-. De acuerdo, ¿así está bien?_

_Si, -besó mi mejilla-. Gracias cariño._

Antes de poder seguir viendo, retiró su mano rápidamente.

No creo que quieras ver el resto – se sonrojó. Tenía que parar con eso si no quería verme realmente muerto-.

¿Qué tal si realmente quería hacerlo?

No, juro que no quieres.

¿Puedes decirme por qué? – ya estaba impacientándome -.

Esto…

Ya lárgalo, Nessie.

Luego de eso hicimos el amor.

Pude ver su rostro pasar del tenue rosado al bordó en milésimas de segundo. Por alguna extraña razón, ahora tenía aún más deseos de ver esa imagen, pero me contuve. No estaba bien desear a la mujer del prójimo. Luego recordé que el prójimo me importaba un cuerno en este caso, y que sólo me abstendría de esa imagen para no incomodarla más a ella.

Al volver mis ojos a la carretera pude ver una infinidad de casitas bajas a mi alrededor, todas en armonía.

Hemos llegado – Nessie me habló con voz temblorosa-.

Estoy listo –expuse mis dientes en una sonrisa falsa-.

Ya sé que estás muerto de miedo, idiota – ella rió-. Lo lograrás, lo sé. Iré yo primero igual, tú sígueme y ahora que me doy cuenta…

¿Qué?

Te afeitaste… sin embargo tu pelo deja mucho que desear. Mañana te lo cortaré. Te queda más sexy con pelo corto.

Solté una larga carcajada, luego asentí.

¿De quién heredaste esa adicción a la moda?

Pues… de Alice, solo que ella es una maldita enferma. Yo soy más… como decirlo… neutral, tu llegada con esa maraña a despertado mi pasión por la moda devuelta, estaba oculta hace tiempo, gracias –acarició mi mano en modo de broma y yo solo pude dejarla ahí, mientras la miraba embobado-.

Bajamos del auto, y ella instintivamente tomó su lugar, justo delante de mí. Empezó a avanzar a paso lento. Sentía que mi estómago iba a salir despedido por mi boca. Los nervios me carcomían. Iba a tener que estar relajado o a mi padre le iba a dar un ataque.

Nessie golpeó la puerta dos veces. Finalmente una chica bastante parecida a mí, abrió la puerta y la abrazó muy fuerte, supuse que era mi hermana Rachel, yo aún seguía en un costado, imposibilitándole la vista.

¡Te extrañaba Nessie!

Y yo a ti, Rach. ¿Cómo está Billy?

Muy bien, mira un partido de béisbol con tu abuelo.

¡Podrías haberme avisado que venías, Charlie! -Gritó Nessie puertas adentro. Se escuchó un coro de risas desde la sala-. ¿Y cómo está Jake?

¿Yo?, ¿Qué cómo estaba yo?

Pues bien, ayer ha estado mirando unas fotos de su tío… dice que cuando sea grande quiere ser como él.

Los ojos de mi hermana se cristalizaron. Nessie en cambio, se paralizó.

¿Qué ocurre? Reneesme no me asustes, te lo ruego.

Creo que deberías sentarte Rache, en serio.

Estás asustándome… dime ya qué ocurre.

Creo que es mejor que lo veas por tu cuenta.

Me hizo señas por detrás de su espalda. Era el momento. Respiré hondo y caminé despacio aquellos dos pequeños pasos que me alejaban de la entrada. Antes incluso de hablar, tuve a mi hermana en brazos, llorando control. Eso me hizo llorar a mí también. La tomé en brazos he intenté calmarme.

Todo esta bien Rachel.

¡SIEMPRE SUPE QUE ESTABAS VIVO! ¿Qué ocurrió?

Es una larga historia. Es bueno verte, yo… tengo amnesia y necesito recuperar mi historia. No sabes lo feliz que me pone conocerte, hermana.

¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí? – una voz cortó nuestra charla. Venía desde debajo de nosotros, a unos metros de distancia. Allí, un hombre bastante arrugado, parecido… que digo parecido, idéntico a mí, andaba en su silla de ruedas en dirección a Nessie.

Esconde tu cara solo un momento, puede agarrarle un infarto si te ve de golpe, - Rachel me indicó. Cumplí con lo que pidió y ella se encaminó hacia nuestro padre-. Pa… Tú crees en los milagros, ¿cierto?

Por supuesto. – Billy respondió de manera convincente-.

Pues entonces debes ver esto. Sal, Jake.

Esto fue aún peor, pues yo ya estaba llorando desde antes. Sinceramente, no puedo describir el semblante de mi padre. Su rostro estaba lleno de sensaciones que no pude reconocer. Sus ojos se llenaron repentinamente de lágrimas. Ay, mierda, ahora hasta Nessie lloraba.

Hijo… - gritó desconsoladamente y corrió a abrazar mis piernas. Yo me agaché y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Sentí que aunque no la reconociera, estaba en casa.

Mi padre se ahogaba en llanto, así que estuve un largo rato aferrado a él intentando calmarlo.

Luego de pellizcarse a sí mismo diez veces y de decirle a Rachel _"es mi hijo", _pudo calmarse y comprender la situación. Charlie y Nessie nos miraban desde el umbral de la puerta, sonrientes. Finalmente, mi padre nos hizo entrar, y nos quedamos en la pequeña sala, los cinco juntos.

Principalmente, les explicamos con Nessie mi problema. Ellos se apenaron muchísimo, pero seguían diciendo que lo más importante para ellos era tenerme con vida en mi hogar nuevamente, y que el resto podrían superarlo. No pude evitar mariconear un par de veces, pues sus palabras llegaban al alma de cualquier ser humano… o no. Ellos eran seres realmente hermosos, y estaba orgulloso de poder llamarlos familia.

Me mostraron fotos de mis sobrinos, de mi hermana Rebecca, y por último de Jacob Strike Black Ese pequeño se parecía a mí, moría por abrazarlo, pero él se había quedado en casa de una de las jóvenes de La Push esa noche. Supe luego que esa mujer se llamaba Leah Clearwater, una antigua mujer lobo, hermana de mi amigo Seth, quien abandonó su licantropía para formar una familia. Había contraído nupcias con el amigo de Bella, Tyler o algo así. Tenía un niño de cinco años, llamado Jacob también, que era el mejor amigo de mi sobrino, y estaba de siete meses esperando una niña que se llamaría nada más y nada menos que, _Leah._ Si, todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para no olvidarse de mi nombre. Tendría que esperar hasta mañana para conocerlo y hacerle saber que su héroe seguía en pie, y dispuesto a ser el mejor tío de la historia.

Luego me mostraron la casa reformada, me mostraron que había quedado de la antigua choza, el baño, y mi habitación. Vi que Nessie se sonrojó cuando me tiré de cabeza en ella y dije que era cómoda. Luego mi padre me contó que nunca más tocaron mi habitación desde mi desaparición. Si que me habían extrañado…

También me ofrecieron pasar la noche con ellos. Me excusé diciendo que tenía que solucionar algunos temas antes. Pero que mañana iría a dormir. Ambos me abrazaron con fuerza cuando me fui, y prometí volver a visitar a Jake temprano en la mañana. Eso motivó a Rachel, que saldría a comprarle ropa nueva temprano para que se luzca conmigo. Le repetí que no me interesaba la ropa, pero insistió. No estaba tan loca como Reneesme, pero se le cercaba bastante.

Fue un atardecer muy intenso, las horas habían pasado.

¡Mierda! –Me percaté de que eran la una de la madrugada ya en el auto de camino a la mansión-. Deberíamos ir a dormir ya, Nessie.

Si, lo sé, aunque nada cambia. No tenemos muchas obligaciones que digamos.

Tienes razón. ¿Qué hacemos entonces? – me reí complacido-.

Voy a llevarte a un lugar que te gustará.

_Donde sea que me lleves me gustará si estoy contigo__ –_dije tales sinceras palabras sólo para mis adentros-…GENIAL.

Comenzó a llevar el auto por diversos caminos, hasta ponerse de cara a la playa, sólo que estábamos en un acantilado.

Hemos llegado.

Salió del auto en un instante y se sentó sobre el capó. Yo me tomé mi tiempo y luego me puse cerca de ella.

Aquí solías traerme cuando era pequeña. Veníamos a la madrugada, tú en tu forma lobuna por supuesto, como verás, no pasa nadie por aquí, estamos completamente aislados.

Si… es genial.

Las últimas dos veces que había hablado, había utilizado la palabra genial. Descifré entonces que estaba otra vez nervioso.

También me traía de no tan pequeña – Reneesme rió-, yo sólo la miré hipnotizado.

Era indescriptible el tono de su piel cuando la luna se posaba sobre ella. Cada vez se me hacía mas hermoso la idea de verla.

¿Qué tanto miras?

Te miro a ti… sólo a ti.

Me acerqué lentamente. Rocé su mejilla. Definitivamente este era el momento. Ella estaba más hermosa que nunca, ambos estábamos solos. Estaba a escasos milímetros de su boca, deseando besarla con cada milésima de segundo que pasaba…

Su móvil sonó de repente interrumpiendo el mejor momento que podría haber imaginado.

¡MIERDA! – Su enojo se hizo visible. Ella ansiaba esto igual que yo, luego se calmó un poco-. Debo atender.

Puse mis manos en mi nuca, intentando relajarme yo también.

¿Diga? Ah, hola amor…

Iba a arrancarle los sesos a ese maldito estúpido. No iba a vencerme tan fácilmente.

Estoy de camino, no te alteres. ¿Pasó algo malo?, ¿Qué? No puede ser cierto…pues, eso es genial. No, no voy a ir, sí… estaré en casa en diez minutos. Adiós, te amo.

No hacía falta decirle te amo en mi presencia, pero no podía abrir esa bocaza que tenía, no iba a herirle.

Jake debemos irnos. Las hermanas de Nahuel han encontrado otros posibles…hermanos de Nahuel y algunos híbridos como yo. Iré a despedirlo, se va en el primer vuelo a Brasil de madrugada

_Gracias Dios_. Pues regresemos entonces, -dije un poco decepcionado, aunque ansioso por tener al tonto indiecito chupasangre lejos de mi vista por unos días-.

Reneesme comenzó a andar cómo loca cuando de golpe el coche se paró. Ahora estábamos varados en el medio de una ruta descampada. Deberíamos volver a pie y Alice iba a degollarla.

Salimos del auto, con Nessie insultando a todo aquello por lo cual pasaba cerca. Instintivamente abrí el capó del Porsche y comencé a analizar cada pieza, las cuales conocía con exactitud, eso me dejó asombrado.

Es sólo un pequeño problema en el radiador, ¿ves? Ajustaré esto aquí y podremos ir tranquilos, mañana lo llevaremos al mecánico. Pruébalo.

Nessie se subió al asiento del piloto y el motor arrancó. Se quedo muda. Cuando al fin pudo articular palabra, dijo:

¿Cómo demonios supiste que hacer?

Yo, no lo sé Ness, en serio.

Increíble.

Ambos volvimos a subir al auto y emprendimos la marcha de regreso. Intenté concentrarme en otra cosa mucho más importante que mis desconocidas habilidades mecánicas.

Tener unos días con Nessie para los dos, me daría ventaja. Iba a empezar por lo básico. No quería que pensar cualquier cosa de mí.

Reneesme…

Dime Jake – dejó al descubierto sus ojos, víctimas de una profunda preocupación. Maldita sea, esa niña iba a matarme de amor-.

Yo sólo me preguntaba… - me rasqué la nuca- si, te gustaría, hacer algo conmigo en estos días, ya sabes, como vas a estar desocupada.

Eso suena genial.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, dejando pequeños hoyuelos a los costados de su rostro. Nunca me iba a cansar de mirarla de esa forma.

No ocurrió nada muy interesante luego de eso. Estacionamos el auto en el garaje y subimos al primer piso. Nahuel me miró de manera asesina y corrió a besar a Nessie. Me daba asco ver como otro ser la estaba tocando. Empecé a sentir calor en mis manos, las cuales iban a terminar alrededor del cuello de un indiecito tonto busca pleitos si no me retiraba en ese momento, así que eso hice. Todo sea por el bien de Nessie… ese muchacho ya estaría en el hospital o quizás enterrado si fuese por mí.

Antes de irme a dormir, fui al baño a cepillar mis dientes. Cuando volví mi rostro al espejo, vi a Nessie detrás de mí con unas tijeras y una máquina de rasurar.

Nahuel está descansando un poco y realmente no tengo sueño, voy a pedirle a mi padre que me lleve al aeropuerto en unas horas. Manos a la obra.

No me hagas daño – dije intentando contener las risas-.

Mi look quedó genial, ahora estaba mucho más cómodo.

Así me gusta. Buenas noches Jake – fue lo único que dijo Nessie y se retiró a su alcoba-.

Adiós, _amor de mi existencia_… -dije en voz baja pensando que nadie me escucharía-.

Yo sabía…

Una voz detrás de mí me sorprendió.

Cierra el pico Bella…

No iba a decir nada – una risa pequeña escapó de sus labios-. Que descanses lobito.

Nos vemos, sanguijuela.

Eres tan tierno a veces…

Apoyé mi cabeza ya casi rasurada en la almohada. Sin embargo, no pude conciliar el sueño… fue así como una hora después escuché la puerta del cuarto de Nessie abrirse.

Al fin comenzaba mi oportunidad de dar batalla.

* * *

**_GUAU, DISFRUTÉ MUCHO HACER ESTE CAPÍTULO. ESPERO QUE USTEDES LO DISFRUTEN TANTO COMO YO._**

**_NO HACE FALTA ACLARLES LO DE SIEMPRE, LOS REVIEWS, SUGERENCIAS, CRÍTICAS, SOLO HÁGANMELO SABER, EN EL FIN DE SEMANA, ESTARÉ DE VUELTA. _**

BESOS A TODOS :)


	10. BIZARRE LOVE TRIANGLE

Reneesme POV

Vas a llegar tarde al aeropuerto, ya, abre los ojos –comencé a zamarrear a mi novio-.

Solo diez minutos más.

Pues entonces te irás sólo.

Inmediatamente después de eso, Nahuel se levantó y empezó a vestirme a velocidad no-humana. En menos de cinco minutos ya estaba preparado, entonces se volvió a recostar.

No es gracioso, tontito, levántate ya.

Podrías levantarme tu, si quisieras – levantó una ceja, provocándome-.

Eres tan inmaduro…- dije con mal humor-.

¿Qué demonios te ocurre Nessie? Sólo estoy bromeando – la mirada de Nahuel me hizo sentirme una estúpida-.

Lo siento. Estoy un poco molesta, no he dormido.

Yo tampoco quiero irme, pero estaré aquí lo más pronto posible, lo juro.

Le sonreí y le di un pequeño beso en los labios. Gracias a Dios malinterpretó lo que me pasaba, preferí no abrir mi boca, no iba a decirle que estaba de mal humor porque su puta llamada interrumpió mi beso con Jacob, ya me sentía culpable con solo pensar que estuve a punto de engañarlo, y no quería echarle más leña al fuego. Llamé a mi padre al móvil, porque sabía perfectamente que no estaba en la casona en esos momentos, sino más bien con mi mamá en la cabaña. Intenté borrar esa idea de mi mente.

Hija – mi padre sonaba calmado-.

¿Puedes llevarnos a mí y a Nahuel al aeropuerto? Ya sabes, por lo de sus hermanas…

¿Ya tienen listas las maletas?

Si, Nahuel ha preparado todo.

¿Y tú necesitas ayuda?

No, yo… no iré con él papá, sólo te pido que nos lleves porque no he dormido y no quiero volver sola.

Está bien. No quiero hacerte más preguntas, pero… ¿a qué se debe tu falta de sueño?

Dijiste que no querías hacer más preguntas – lo corregí-.

Si… tienes razón, estaré allí en un minuto. Tu madre también viene.

Perfecto.

Cerré la tapa del móvil y ayudé a mi novio a tomar las valijas.

Ya viene mi padre.

Genial.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación y comencé a andar escaleras abajo. ¿Estaría Jake dormido?, tal vez pudiera ir a verlo cuando vuelva, quiero decir, quedan muchas cosas pendientes y…

Nessie, Nessie, ¿qué demonios te ocurre? – Nahuel movía sus manos frente a mis ojos una y otra vez-.

Nada, yo sólo… pensaba. – él rió-.

Eres tonta – dijo pellizcándome la nariz-.

Pues no tanto como tú – lo desafié-.

Comenzamos a pegarnos pequeños puñetazos cuando oímos que la puerta principal se abría.

¿Listos?, tu madre está en el auto esperando.

Un segundo – Nahuel hizo gestos con su dedo-.

Fue corriendo hasta la heladera, tomo unas barras de chocolate y las guardó en su pequeño morral, que llevaría con él en el viaje. Luego salimos pitando hacia la puerta y nos subimos al Mercedes de mi abuelo. Gracias a mi padre que había elegido ese coche, era muy amplio y cómodo. Estiré mis piernas y dormí todo el trayecto hasta el aeropuerto, así que mi siesta duró aproximadamente una hora. Al aparcar en el aeropuerto, nos dimos cuenta que íbamos retrasados, así que corrimos a la mayor velocidad humana posible. Afortunadamente llegamos a la plataforma a horario.

Cuídate, te amo. Juro que no te darás cuenta siquiera que no estuve – Nahuel beso mi boca durante un minuto-.

Lo sé. Yo también te amo, pero debes apurarte o se van a ir sin ti.

Me sonrió y pude ver como se alejaba por el pasillo.

Volví al coche y encontré a mis padres hablando. Creo que no era nada importante pues siguieron haciéndolo incluso cuando yo ingresé en el coche.

¿Tú dices que puede haber más?

Pues, jamás creí que iba a encontrarme con tres más.

Yo menos – mi madre le daba la razón.

¿Se puede saber de que hablan? – interrumpí-.

Tu madre dice que le parece extraño que haya más híbridos. – respondió mi padre-. Sin embargo, no lo veo cómo algo tan extraño. Ve tú a saber cuántos de ellos habrá creado el padre de Nahuel.

Si mamá, papá probablemente tenga razón – opiné-.

Lo sé – mi madre, sin embargo, parecía un poco confundida-.

Me desplomé en el asiento trasero y me quedé dormida al instante.

Amanecí en mi cama, cobijada, con el pijama puesto. Supuse que había sido mi madre, que le dio pena despertarme. Toqué el otro lado de la cama y estaba vacío. Me costaba acostumbrarme a la ausencia de Nahuel, sin embargo no le extrañaba tanto.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

Buenos días, ¿puedo pasar? – una voz gruesa me sobresaltó. Sin duda no esperaba escucharla tan temprano-.

Si Jake, adelante – mi corazón latió más fuerte. Llevaba en la mano dos bolsas de papel de Mc Donald's.

Te traje un Big Mac.

Mi favorito, ¿cómo lo supiste?

Tu madre me lo dijo. Estuve hablando hoy con ella… ahora comprendo por qué es mi mejor amiga.

Aunque no siempre la quisiste cómo tal – bromeé-.

¿Qué? – Jake parecía no entender ni una palabra de lo que le dije-.

¿Por qué no traes esa comida aquí y lo charlamos mientras comemos? Se me hace agua la boca de sólo oler esas hamburguesas…- toqué mi estómago-.

Se acercó y se recostó en mi cama, del lado de Nahuel. No dije nada, pues anteriormente ese lugar le había correspondido a él, y era extraño tenerlo devuelta sentado allí. Estuvimos más o menos cuarenta minutos comiendo, o por lo menos yo, pues Jacob se comió su parte en segundos, mientras yo le contaba la historia de mi madre, a la que él casi ni respondía pues estaba boquiabierto. Justo después de terminar, mi madre entró.

Vaya, si que me la hiciste difícil lobito.

Pasa mamá

Bells, ¿cómo no me lo contaste? ¿Tan insoportable fui?

Pues, fuiste bastante cabezota, pero ahora sé por qué lo estabas haciendo, incluso aunque ni siquiera tú lo supieras… ni lo sepas ahora – me miró con ternura-.

Español, por favor – la miró absorto-.

Tú me explicaste que estuviste ligado a mí por tu imprimación con Nessie. Creías que el destino había actuado por sí solo.

¿Cómo funciona eso de la imprimación, Bella? –Preguntó-.

Creo que no soy yo la indicada para hablar de eso. De todas formas, debo irme ahora. Tengo que llamar a la abuela.

¿Ocurrió algo? – interrumpí su charla-.

Phil se fracturó otra vez. Ese maldito viejo debería retirarse de una buena vez. Apesta en la cancha – rodó sus ojos-.

Los tres reímos y luego de eso, mi madre se retiró y cerró la puerta.

Nessie, ¿podrías explicarme lo de la imprimación por favor?

Bueno, solo puedo decírtelo desde el punto de vista de la presa. – solté una carcajada-. Es algo muy extraño, ¿sabes? Desde el primer momento que tus ojos se encuentran con el amor de tu vida, sabes que será imposible alejarte de él. Todo gira en torno de él, y tú te sientes complacida por su presencia. No lo quieres lejos y prefieres morir a no verlo más. Tienes una necesidad ilimitada por protegerlo y que él también te proteja. Es como magia.

¿Y por qué yo no lo siento? O mejor dicho… ¿no lo distingo?

Mi abuelo tiene una teoría acerca de eso, el cree que posiblemente eso ocurre porque casi no haz tenido contacto con tu lado lobuno. Haz entrado en fase sólo una vez y por cinco minutos en seis años. Por lo general, un licántropo cambia de forma de una a cinco veces en el día.

¿Cómo hiciste tú para aguantar todo este tiempo sin… tenerme cerca? – su pregunta me sorprendió. Intenté no perder la cordura y le respondí de la forma más espontánea posible-.

Sabes, siempre albergué muy dentro mío una esperanza de que aún siguieras con vida… por supuesto no se lo dije a nadie, pues me tratarían como a una loca. Sólo miré hacia delante y seguí. Tengo una hermosa familia. Estuve mal muchos años, pero sabía que tenía que recuperarme por ellos.

¿Cuántos años haz estado así?

Cinco más o menos. – Mi respuesta lo dejó helado-. Luego llegó Nahuel y todo cambió. Él en parte me salvó.

Lo amas, ¿cierto?

Si, mucho. Él, fue increíblemente bondadoso conmigo, le estaré infinitamente agradecida. No hay ni un solo motivo por el cual no pueda amarlo.

¿Incluso más que a mí? –no podía responderle eso, ¿cómo demonios le diría que mi amor por él se había incrementado aún más en su ausencia? Tenía que salir de esto -.

Jake, se está haciendo tarde, debo irme.

No tienes que ir a ningún lugar, Reneesme, no soy idiota, no te conozco tan bien, pero eres muy predecible. Puedes no responderme eso si es lo que quieres, pero… no te vayas.

Yo…prefiero no hablar del tema, de veras lo siento.

Quédate, por favor. Prometo que no hablaré más de eso. Además hay otras cosas que creo deberías saber.

Está bien, me quedaré. ¿Qué ocurrió?

Yo… te escuché hablando con Carlisle y Edward ayer. Fue por eso que salté por la ventana y entré en fase.

Escuchaste lo de…

Sí, todo. Incluso vi tu rostro cuando supiste que no iba a recuperarme.

Jake lo siento tanto, de veras.

Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, pero sólo quiero hacerte una pregunta.

Dispara – intenté ponerle ánimo a la conversación pues esto estaba cada vez más incómodo.

Nunca pensaste que tal vez… sólo tal vez, ¿el nuevo Jacob pudiera ser mejor que el viejo Jacob?

No comprendo. –y realmente no lo hacía, seguía sin comprender a donde quería llegar con todo esto.

No hace falta que comprendas, realmente no quiero ponerte más incómoda. Sólo quiero saber si te gustaría hacer algo conmigo más tarde.

¿Es una cita? – dije a tono de broma.

Pues, en parte sí.

Te veo abajo a las cuatro.

Son las dos – me contrarió.

¿Tienes algo que hacer?

No… no realmente – dijo moviendo su cabeza.

Pues, te veré a las cuatro. – Salté de la cama y me dirigí al baño-.

Vi su sonrisa de felicidad y me derretí. Había sido extraño tener a Jacob tan cerca y que todo sea tan raro, tan confuso. Allí estaba yo, sentada en mi cama matrimonial que comparto con mi futuro esposo, que duerme del lado en que el amor de mi vida se encuentra sentado, que antes le pertenecía a él hasta que desapareció en una batalla durante seis años y lo dieron por muerto, y fue por eso que conocí a Nahuel y también me enamoré de él. No se escucha una historia así todos los días, ¿cierto?

Una vez en el baño una figura detrás de mí reflejada en el espejo me sobresaltó.

¡ No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más!

No sabía que era tan terrorífica, lo siento – mi madre soltó una carcajada.

Tu no tienes la culpa – moví mi cabeza -. He estado un poquito paranoica estos días.

Lo sé nena, - comenzó a acariciar mis hombros -. ¿Qué se traen tú y Jacob? Enarcó una ceja-.

Su pregunta me sorprendió, pues hasta ese momento no me había percatado sobre lo que estaba haciendo Jacob. Había intentando besarme, me miraba todo el tiempo como idiota, me había invitado a salir… ¿estaría el acaso viendo que sentía por mí? No, no podía ser cierto. Lo nuestro sólo era producto de la magia. Eso trajo a mi memoria, el recuerdo de una charla que tuvimos tiempo atrás:

_¿Puedes parar? – Gritaba entre risas ahogadas-. Bájame, en serio, ajajá, te odio Jacob. _

_Eres mi prisionera – reía mientras seguía haciéndome cosquillas-. _

_Ya basta, ¡te lo suplico! ¡Haré lo que sea pero bájame de una puta vez!_

_¿Lo que sea? –mostró una mirada provocativa._

_¡Eres un maldito pervertido Jacob Black!_

_Está bien, voy a bajarte._

_Una vez que me encontré tumbada en el piso con él, nos pusimos a mirar el cielo detenidamente._

_Mira esa nube – señalé con mi mano izquierda, en la cual tenía el brazalete que él me había dado- , tiene forma de hipopótamo – comencé a reír frenéticamente y miré a Jake de reojo. Parecía pensativo, pues no reía._

_¿Qué ocurre?..._

_Sólo pensaba en lo bien que te queda ese brazalete – Me sonrojé._

_¿Crees que me lo hubieses dado si la magia no existiera? ¿Si tú y yo fuéramos totalmente humanos? Sé que este lazo es irrompible, pero a veces no puedo dejar de pensarlo – pregunté inesperadamente. El sólo giro encima mío para encontrarse con mis ojos._

_Sacando el tema de la edad, que para nosotros no es muy importante que digamos – dijo intentando contener la risa-. No veo el motivo por el cual no me hubiese enamorado de ti. Esto va más allá de la magia, más allá de todo lo racional e incluso de lo irracional. Te amo y te amaré por siempre, pase lo que pase. Mi amor por ti jamás dejará de existir, incluso aunque yo lo haga. Y no voy a cerrar mi pequeño discurso con un "te amo", pues no abarca todo lo que siento por ti. Sólo puedo decirte que siempre, estaré contigo._

_Comencé a derramar lágrimas de emoción que él limpió con besos. __A continuación siguió hasta la línea de mi boca y no paró hasta mi garganta. El amor y la ternura rápidamente se trasformó en deseo, y en un santiamén me encontré tocando el torso desnudo de Jacob con mis manos. Mi camisa y mi sostén desaparecieron de mi cuerpo y acto seguido Jacob separó su boca de la mía para hablar._

_¿Estás segura de esto? Me siento un maldito pedófilo._

_Más que segura. De todas formas, ya te pertenezco. _

No hace falta ni siquiera hablar de esa tarde, pues es obvio lo que ocurrió. Si creía hasta ese momento que mi amor por Jacob había llegado al límite, me había equivocado. Sin duda guardaba aquel como uno de los recuerdos más valiosos de nuestros años juntos. Solamente hubiese preferido borrar el momento de ira de mi padre al descubrir que su hija, que en ese momento parecía de unos quince años de edad, había perdido su virginidad con un hombre de veintiún años. Comencé a reír por el monstruoso recuerdo y me di cuenta automáticamente que estaba llorando. Mi madre me miraba petrificada, sin saber que poder hacer.

Muéstrame Nessie, vas a matarme del susto -Deposité mi mano en su mejilla y ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida-. Yo creo en lo que Jacob te dijo ese día, sólo es cuestión de tiempo nena.

Mamá, esto está matándome.

Las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas. Casi sin siquiera percatarme, me llevó a la habitación que tenían con mi papá en la casa, la cual casi nunca utilizaban.

Esto es muy difícil para ti y me está matando no poder ayudarte. Pero si puedo decirte una cosa. Una vez a mí también me pasó lo mismo. Deberás pensar y llorar hasta que no te queden ganas. Deberás afrontar las consecuencias. Alguien va a salir lastimado, de cualquier forma. Tal vez este Jacob no sea el loco impulsivo de siempre, pero… ¿acaso no lo quieres igual o incluso más? Tal vez no sea el momento ahora para decidirlo. Todavía puedes conocerlo más, sal con él diviértete. Pronto sabrás sin cuál de los dos no puedes vivir.

Dicho esto mi madre me acunó entre sus brazos y me abrazó.

Gracias.

Soy tu madre. Siempre estaré aquí para ti. Pero ahora creo que deberías limpiarte esas lagrimuchas, y comenzar a vestirte. No seré el gurú de la moda, como tu tía, quien por cierto me llamó esta tarde y regresan mañana a primera hora, pero puedo darte una mano. ¡Vamos!

Tomó mi mano y me arrastró a mi habitación. Jacob ya no estaba allí, pero en su lugar había quedado una pequeña nota de papel. Reconocí su letra entre los garabatos.

_**Fui a practicar con mis habilidades lobunas. Me dejaste intrigado con eso de la imprimación. Por cierto, no te arregles mucho, pues iremos de excursión. Probablemente esté buscando un buen lugar allá en el bosque para quedarnos. No dejé migajas como Hansel y Gretel para no perderme, pero llevo el móvil conmigo.**_

_**Jacob **_

Comencé a reír por su ocurrencia. Seguramente el muy tonto había revisado mi colección de cuentos infantiles que mi abuela Renée me había regalado, sin saber que no leía esos libros.

Muy bien, botas de montaña, Jeans ajustados, camisa a cuadros, y una campera de cuero acorde con las botas, ¿qué opinas?

La verdad me sorprendes – felicité a mi madre-, pero, ¿chaqueta de cuero?

Está haciendo frío afuera.

No lo siento de todas formas – la desafié-.

Podrías enfermarte – mi madre ya parecía una maldita sobre protectora.

¿Es una broma? ¡En mis diez años de vida, jamás he tenido ni un maldito resfriado mamá!

Tienes razón, lo siento, creo que estoy más nerviosa por esto yo, que tú.

Nada va a ocurrir mamá – la tranquilicé-. Jake y yo sólo, tenemos muchas cosas pendientes. – Ella hizo puchero-. Sin embargo… voy a ver que ocurre.

Hija no me malinterpretes, quiero mucho a Nahuel también…

Lo sé mamá, tranquilízate, en serio.

Te amo.

Y yo a ti ma.

Cámbiate tranquila, vendré por ti en unos minutos. Quiero hacerle un pequeño regalo a tu padre, ya sabes algo que refleje lo que ha hecho por mí, y necesito de tu ayuda.

No, no te vayas y cuéntame más sobre el regalo de papá.

Cerró la puerta lentamente y yo me sumergí en su historia de amor con papá, la cual nunca me cansaría de escuchar.

Jacob POV

Luego de que Nessie abandonó la habitación, quedé totalmente confundido. Ella había aceptado salir conmigo y fue por eso que estaba motivado a saber aún más de ella. Comencé a revisar su colección de libros, que yacía inerte en su biblioteca. Vi una colección de cuentos infantiles que me infundió ternura, tomé un pequeño cuentito llamado "Hansel y Gretel, el cual hablaba de dos niños que para no perderse en el bosque habían dejado migajas de pan en el camino" , luego de eso, el cuento me aburrió y comencé a mirar alrededor del cuarto a ver que más podía encontrar. No dudé un segundo al ver la ventana de su habitación abierta. Me quité mis pantalones y guardé en ellos el teléfono celular, por las dudas. Amarré este a mi tobillo izquierdo. Escribí una pequeña nota a Nessie, bromeando acerca de la historia que acababa de leer y salí de la habitación cambiando mi piel por pelaje y mis uñas por garras. Debía encontrar el lugar ideal para llevarla.

Anduve sin rumbo fijo por diez o quince minutos hasta que divisé un lugar a unos dos kilómetros.

No podía ser cierto. Había soñado con aquel lugar, ¡allí fui donde vi un conjunto de rizos dorados sobre la hierba! Un lugar con forma casi redonda, rodeado de árboles. La única diferencia es que no había flores allí, todo estaba como muerto… ¿tal vez? Estábamos en primavera… eso era realmente extraño. Sin embargo… este lugar. Tengo que traerla. Intenté memorizar el camino de vuelta y lo hice con éxito. Al llegar a la casa nuevamente pude escuchar las risas de Nessie y su mamá.

El reloj marcaba las tres de la tarde. Iba a quedarme sin tiempo si no empezaba a preparar todo ahora. Tenía un buen presentimiento sobre lo que iba a suceder esa tarde en el claro.

* * *

_**HOOOOOOLA A TODOS. **_

_**Primero que nada tengo algunas cosas que destacar.**_

_**- Esta semana posiblemente voy a subir el próximo capítulo, aunque se me va a hacer dificil, porque estoy con otras historias más y subo cada capítulo automáticamente despues de terminar de escribirlo, así que les pido un poco de compasión.**_

_**- Gracias a quienes envían reviews y me añaden a favoritos, sin embargo, me gustaría recibir más. Yo pongo mucho esfuerzo y dedicación al subir los capítulos. De ahora en más si no recibo un poco más de reviews, seguiré escribiendo, pero se lo voy a mandar a aquellos que siempre me hablan, ya sea para felicitarme como para preguntarme algunas dudas o contarme algo que les gustaría que agregue. A veces es frustrante dedicarte a algo y que nadie comente sobre ello. Espero que puedan comprenderme. Por favor si realmente les interesa lo que estoy haciendo háganmelo saber y recomiendeselo a sus amigos o a quienes amen twilight.**_

_**Besos a todos, espero sus reviews con ansias !**_

Pd: aquellos que siempre me envían reviews, (es el caso de Alexblackcullen, gracias de verdad) les voy a contar un poco sobre el próximo capítulo.


	11. 2 BECOME 1

_**Reneesme POV**_

Estás bellísima.

No digas eso mamá, me he vestido mejor muchas veces.

Tal vez si… tal vez no. No creo que importe la ropa si van al bosque, así que ni se te ocurra cambiarte. La trenza te ha quedado hermosa. Y el maquillaje…

¡Para ya! Odio que me alabes tanto – tuve que calmar a mi madre. Ella soltó una risa divertida y la miré envenenada.

Estás nerviosa.

¡No lo estoy! – grité de forma histérica.

Sí, lo estás… creo que el lobito está llegando. Prepara tu bolso, te esperamos abajo.

Sólo asentí mientras veía como mi madre cruzaba el umbral de mi habitación y me dejaba a mi sola… con mi nerviosismo pegado al cuerpo. No podía creer como mi nuca transpiraba y como mis manos temblaban.

_Calma, sólo es Jacob, no tienes que ponerte nerviosa Reneesme_…

Nada de lo que dije pareció servir cuando me dispuse a bajar las escaleras. Debajo, en el primer piso, me esperaba mi madre junto a Jacob, más vestido de lo normal, debo decir. Tenía puesto unos jeans bastantes nuevos y una camisa de mangas cortas roja a cuadros, que le hacía resaltar su pecho marcado. Incluso traía unas botas de montaña. Si no lo hubiese visto desnudo, diría que no había nada que le quedara mejor. Al verme descender, sólo me miró embelesado y sonrió de oreja a oreja, mostrando sus dientes blancos perfectos. Su rostro, tan hermoso, lucía sereno pero emocionado a la vez, adiviné que se traía algo entre manos. Mis piernas se habían convertido en gelatina. Tuve que tocarlas para saber que estaban todavía firmes y sosteniendo el resto de mi cuerpo. Rezaba por no terminar cayendo por las escaleras sacando a la luz mi torpeza, heredada de mi madre.

Guau – exclamó Jake.

Si, siempre dices guau, perrito – bromeé. El sólo se limitó a mirarme como un artista a su obra favorita.

¿Estás lista? – preguntó ansioso-.

Por supuesto – mostré una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Bella, no nos esperes despierta – Jake depositó un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro de mi madre.

Eres muy gracioso Jacob Black

Siempre lo soy – dijo con sarcasmo.

Ya, vayan. Estaremos con tu padre en la casa, pueden ir para allá si necesitan algo.

No mamá, dormiré aquí hoy.

Yo también –acotó Jake.

Entonces, creo que los veré mañana. Cuídate y cuídala – advirtió.

Lo haré – dijo mientras miraba mis ojos con ternura.

Mi madre saludó a Jake con un golpe en las tripas que le provocó algo de dolor, y a mí con un beso en la frente. Salió disparada por la puerta y la vimos alejarse. Se encontró con una esbelta figura en el camino a la cabaña, era mi padre. Miré con alegría por la ventana como mis padres se saludaban con un tierno beso y mi padre levantaba a mi madre y la llevaba corriendo a la cabaña. Parecían dos malditos adolescentes… en realidad si lo eran. Tendrían a flor de piel las malditas hormonas por el resto de sus vidas.

No me había percatado de que tenía a Jacob a mi lado mirando también la escenita romántica.

No puedo creer como fui tan egoísta de meterme en el medio y complicarles tanto la vida. Realmente sus almas están conectadas. Jamás tendrán ojos para ninguna otra persona. – Jacob se apenó.

No seas tonto, no sientas remordimiento por lo que te conté hoy.

Tienes razón. Además, estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Gracias a Dios no me eligió, sino, tú no estarías aquí hoy. – Me sonrió.

Basta de cumplidos por favor.- le rogué. ¿A dónde me vas a llevar?

Encontré el lugar perfecto. Correremos, no te molesta… ¿cierto?

En absoluto. ¡Vamos! – lo tomé del brazo y saltamos por la puerta.

Yo te guiaré. – se soltó de mi agarre y me tomó de la mano-. Tu solo limítate a correr.

Eso hice. Corrimos por aproximadamente veinte minutos. Me quedé sin aliento al ver donde Jacob había depositado un pequeño sofá de dos cuerpos y un par de frazadas. También al lado del sofá había un pequeño termo, que supuse que tendría café adentro. Había una bolsa de Mc Donald's sobre las frazadas, lo cual causó mi atención por un segundo, pero volví a entrar en un trance cuando miré en alrededor del círculo.

Pensé que este lugar era sensacional. Lo vi y me enamoré. Lo vi en sueños un par de veces pero no tan muerto, quiero decir había flores…

Jake – dije con lágrimas en mis ojos-. ¿Mi padre te dijo donde estaba el claro?

¿Qué? ¿Estás bromeando? Lo encontré por mi cuenta… ¿por qué lloras? ¿No te gusta?

Jake, aquí veníamos siempre. Mis padres se confesaron su amor en este lugar. Luego, me lo mostraron a mí y yo finalmente te traje. Los mejores recuerdos de nosotros están entre estos árboles – limpié mis lágrimas.

¡Yo sabía! Sabía que esto debía tener algún tipo de significado. Apareció en mis sueños más de una vez, estando en Alaska. Fue por eso que me sorprendí al verlo. Salí a buscar un lugar adecuado y vine aquí sólo por instinto, intentando mejorar mi estado lobuno. Quería mejorar el tema de la imprimación…- se ruborizó.

Debía parecer una maldita loca. Mientras hablaba, yo sólo me limitaba a alternar mi mirada entre él y los árboles.

Nessie… - Jake reía descontroladamente. - Ey, despierta, pareces una demente.

Lo siento – volví en mi - Esto me agarró con la guardia baja.

¿Por qué? Debería alegrarte que conozca este lugar – miró confundido.

Tienes razón. ¿Mc Donald's devuelta? Voy a volverme una obesa. – me salí por la tangente-.

Big Mac…

Eres el mejor – bromeé mientras lo golpeaba y salía a la carrera para tomar la hamburguesa entre mis manos. Me desplomé en el sillón y el me siguió. Tomó la hamburguesa sin cuidado y la colocó entre sus piernas. Yo hice lo mismo de una forma un poco más delicada.

A que no puedes devorarte esto de un bocado – me desafió zamarreando la hamburguesa entera de un lado para otro. El sólo hecho de verlo hacer eso me provocó risa.

Tal vez si puedo – sostuve la hamburguesa con las dos manos y la metí completa dentro de mi boca. Jake intentó contener la risa al ver que no podía respirar con tanta comida, pero fue casi imposible. Sus carcajadas debieron haberse escuchado hasta en la mansión. Me contagió y en segundos terminé escupiendo la hamburguesa de una forma asquerosa. Eso en vez de causarle desagrado, provocó que su risa se triplicara. Nos recostamos sobre la cabecera del sillón derramando lágrimas. La estaba pasando increíblemente.

Eres asquerosa – acotó Jake sin dejar de reírse ni una milésima de segundo-. Deberías aprender de mí- Metió la hamburguesa entre sus dientes y en cuestión de segundos ya la había tragado.

Eso es más asqueroso que lo que yo hice – lo provoqué-. Eres un egoísta. ¿Qué voy a comer yo ahora si mi hamburguesa está en el suelo desintegrada y la tuya está en tu maldito estómago? –simulé una mueca de tristeza.

Traje otra, por si acaso – Sacó de la bolsa otro Big Mac y lo depositó con ternura en mis manos.

Jake, estaba bromeando…

Lo sé, pero creo que realmente quieres comerla – movió la hamburguesa para que me tentara-.

Pues dámela entonces – Tomé la hamburguesa y la comí rápidamente.

Estuvimos callados por un rato, mientras terminábamos las papas fritas. Ya estábamos tomando un poco de café que había traído, y arropados en las frazadas cuando decidí que era hora de romper el silencio. Debía hacerlo pues tenía esa idea en la mente desde que llegamos al claro y nos sentamos en el sofá.

Exactamente en este lugar hicimos el amor por primera vez – Jacob escupió todo el café cuando escuchó lo que le dije. Rompí en carcajadas.

¿Estás hablándome en serio? – dijo alarmado.

Pues sí, no te mentiría con eso. – Su rostro se volvió al fin más relajado y se adelantó a responderme antes de que yo pudiera decir al más.

Es bueno saber que coincidí con el lugar. Me pareció el punto más hermoso del claro. Lo que no sabía era que la luna se vería tan bien.

Un momento… ¿ya estaba comenzando a anochecer? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve en silencio mirando a la nada y bebiendo café?

Estuviste media hora como hipnotizada. No quise molestarte, así que aproveché el tiempo para prender las antorchas – respondió adivinando la pregunta que mi cerebro se estaba haciendo.

Esto se ve increíble.

Gracias – dijo volviéndose a desplomar en el sillón- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Dispara – asentí.

¿Cómo era yo antes? – lo miré incrédula. Intenté expresarme lo mejor posible.

Pues, eras un loco celoso y malhumorado. Comías como un cerdo y eras un pervertido…-vi como su rostro se entristecía-, en fin, resumiendo podría decir que eras la persona más sorprendente que conocí en mi vida – le expliqué con una sonrisa. – Él también rió pero por lo bajo, había algo que lo tenía inquieto.

¿Tienes algo más para preguntar? – vi como sus mejillas se ruborizaban-.

Si, ahora que lo dices… si yo volviera a ser como antes, ¿podrías quererme?

Jacob, yo te quiero, no me importa que no seas el mismo de antes, siempre seguirás siendo tú.

¿Tú me amas? – preguntó agachando la cabeza-.

Jake… yo… ¿por qué me estás preguntando esto?

Porque yo si te amo Reneesme. Te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi, aunque sólo pasaron tres días desde que te encontré. Tal vez no pueda recordar, pero mi corazón late y sólo por ti. Sé que no es lo mismo, mi partida te destruyó y yo no volví a arreglarte. ¿Crees que podrías amarme aunque sea otra persona?

Me quedé pálida, más pálida de lo que incluso ya era. Jacob me amaba, aún amnésico. Cumplió lo que dijo una vez. Ahora sabía que nuestro amor no era sólo cuestión de magia. Miré mi brazalete, el cual jamás me saqué en diez años, y supe así lo que debía contestarle. No iba a ser con palabras.

Acorté la distancia que había entre nosotros y tomé su cara entre mis manos. Mis ojos no dejaban de derramar lágrimas y estaba asustada, pero lo hice. Mis labios se fueron acercando cada vez más hasta su rostro y los aplasté en su boca. Jacob me correspondió el beso con desesperación. Yo dejé que su lengua se encontrara con la mía y las movimos de manera rítmica. Seis años largos y dolorosos habían pasado, pero la pasión estaba allí intacta. No recuerdo cuántas veces había soñado con poder tener a Jacob en mis brazos otra vez y ahora se estaba cumpliendo. Era urgente decirle lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza en ese momento. Me separé con cautela de sus labios

Te amo. Nunca dejé, ni dejaré de hacerlo. No me importa quien demonios seas, pues siempre serás único para mí.

Jacob rompió en llanto justo en ese instante.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír – dijo entre sollozos ahogados. Volvió a tomar mi boca y la besó con más amor y cariño que nunca. Sus brazos bajaron hasta mi espalda, mientras que los míos se colocaron alrededor de su cuello. El deseo me estaba matando. Decidí arriesgarme y bajé mis manos a su pecho. Comencé a desabrochar su camisa con las manos temblorosas. Para mi sorpresa, el no me detuvo, sino que comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa también. Luego desabrochó mi sostén y aferró mi cuerpo a su pecho, de esa forma nos acostamos en el sillón, quedando él encima de mí. Cortó el beso para poder soltar los botones de mi pantalón y sacarlos de un tirón, también se sacó su pantalón y quedamos ambos en ropa interior. Continuó besando mi cuello sin temor ni prudencia. Necesitaba tenerlo dentro de mí de una buena vez. Mi corazón no podía esperar más.

¿Estás segura? – me preguntó mientras me quitaba el resto de ropa interior que me quedaba.

Tan segura como de cuánto te amo – le sonreí.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, ambos estábamos desnudos y rápidamente invadió mi cuerpo. Por primera vez en casi seis años y medio, me sentí completa. Nada me faltaba ahora, me encontraba en la gloria. No me interesaba Nahuel, ni el anillo que mi dedo anular llevaba puesto, ni la boda, ni mi futuro. Sólo me importaba la persona que estaba dentro mío y me hacía gritar de placer y amor. Pude sentir como las lágrimas de felicidad empapaban mi rostro con cada embestida de Jake, que iba acompañada con un tierno "te amo" que susurraba en mi oído.

Perdí la noción del tiempo hasta que el volvió a hablar un poco más claro.

Nessie, voy a terminar. Hazlo conmigo.

Rápidamente lo obedecí y ambos nos dejamos ir, mezclándonos otra vez y volviéndonos uno.

Nos quedamos los dos recostados, mirándonos el uno al otro, vaya a saber por cuanto tiempo. Podría haberme quedado así toda la vida si no fuera por… las necesidades básicas de toda persona medianamente normal. Un bostezo salió de mi boca.

Yo también estoy cansado – dijo con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.- Te llevaré a tu casa, vendré a juntar este desorden mañana. Se levantó y se puso su bóxer mientras me tiraba mi ropa interior entre risas. Yo me vestí de pies a cabeza y tomé mi bolso. Jake seguía en ropa interior.

¿Ocurre algo?

Voy a entrar en fase. Llegaremos más rápido a la casa. Retrocede un poco, por favor.

Hice lo que me pidió y un lobo de pelaje rojizo sustituyó al Jake musculoso que se había sacado los bóxer segundos antes. Metí toda su ropa en mi cartera y me subí a su lomo. Tenía razón llegamos a la casa en un santiamén. Me dejó en las escaleras de la casa. Saque su ropa interior y se la lancé. La tomó con sus dientes y volvió dos segundo más tarde como un humano en ropa interior.

Podrías ser modelo de Calvin Klein – bromeé.

Puede que tengas razón – dijo riéndose. Segundos después me tomó entre sus brazos y me llevó a mi habitación. Me recostó sobre la cama y me acarició el pelo-. Descansa, me quedaré aquí hasta que te duermas.

Jacob no puedo hacerlo con esta ropa. Lo siento, pero voy a ponerme el camisón. Si estás muy cansado puedes irte. Ya sabes donde estoy – le guiñé el ojo de manera provocativa y comencé a desabrochar mi camisa-.

Si quieres tenerme completo no me hagas esto – rió dejando expuesta su excitación.

¿Y qué si no quiero? – bromeé mientras terminaba de sacarme la ropa para poder ir a buscar mi camisón al cajón de mi ropero. Justo cuando estaba por abrirlo, unos brazos fuertes me tomaron de la cintura y me lanzaron a la cama sin piedad.

No hace falta ni describir que ocurrió después. Podría estar haciendo el amor con Jacob todo el día de ser necesario, era la experiencia más emocionante que había vivido en toda mi vida. Finalmente nos quedamos dormidos, yo recostada en su pecho, con la espalda al descubierto.

Me desperté a las tres de la tarde del próximo día y vi que Jacob aún dormía. No tuve mejor idea que acercarme aún más a él y despertarlo con un beso. Justo en ese momento abrieron la puerta con brusquedad y cuatro personas gritaron mi nombre a la vez desesperadamente.

Oh Dios…-susurró Rosalie.

Ahora sé por qué percibía tanta excitación – acotó Jasper.

Mi sobrina es una comehombr…

¡YA CIERRA EL PICO EMMETT ERES UN ESTÚPIDO! – Gritó Alice dejando asustado a mi tío, siempre tan chistoso-. Me haz dado un buen susto nena, no podía verte por ningún lado.

Hola Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper… - saludó Jacob amistosamente.

Hola Jake, perdonen por interrumpirlos. Nos vemos más tarde entonces, nena.

Adiós tía – saludé-. Y tú… luego voy a hablar contigo tío, no eres gracioso – lo amenacé.

Los cuatro salieron por la puerta dejándome nuevamente a solas con Jacob.

Mi tío es un estúpido – dije, sumamente enojada.

No te preocupes. ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros Ness? – su pregunta me sorprendió, pero al fin y al cabo, algo tenía que ocurrir. Me bastó un solo beso para saber que es lo que necesitaba.

Voy a hablar con Nahuel cuando regrese. Ya tomé una decisión. No puedo volver a separarme de ti. Jamás podré.

¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio?

Por supuesto.

Me acerqué y besé sus labios con ternura. Volví el tiempo atrás en mi casa y no podía creer como todo estaba terminando. A pesar de mi felicidad, me sentía raro. Sería difícil terminar con Nahuel pero… no era eso lo que me estaba preocupando exactamente. Había algo más que brotaba en mi interior. Cuando intenté distraerme, sonó mi celular. Era Nahuel. Le hice señas a Jake para que no abra la bocota y contesté.

¿Diga?

Hola, cariño. Te extraño ¿Cómo va todo?

Hola Nahuel, pues bien, todo va muy bien por aquí.

Me alegro. Escucha llamo para avisarte que estaré una semana más aquí. Estamos poniéndonos al corriente con Nahuel y Manuel y necesitamos más tiempo…

¿Nahuel y Manuel? No me digas que…

Sí, son mis hermanos, son gemelos, ¿puedes creerlo?

Felicidades, estoy muy feliz por ti – vi de reojo como la cara de Jacob se transformaba.

¿Te ocurre algo, nena?

No, es sólo que… recién me despierto.

Perdona, pensé que ya estabas levantada. No te preocupes de todas formas. Hablamos luego. Te amo.

Y yo a ti. Nos vemos pronto.

Colgué el teléfono. Jacob me miraba atento, esperando que le contara sobre mi conversación telefónica.

Ha encontrado hermanos gemelos de él y tardará una semana más, así que no estará aquí hasta dentro de quince días.

Eso es genial, - se acercó para besarme. – Tendremos más tiempo para nosotros.

Dicho esto cada uno hizo lo que haría en un día normal.

Las próximas dos semanas pasaron literalmente volando. Habíamos ido a La Push, al claro y a cualquier lugar que hablara sobre nuestra historia de amor. Le conté a Jake cada detalle nuestro, incluso se los mostré. El parecía fascinado y sobre todo, feliz. Yo también lo estaba. Me notaba distinta. Tan radiante… tan llena de vida. Mi familia sabía casi todo, pero decidimos no dar muchos detalles sobre todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Ese día Jake fue sólo a la Push, pues quería hablar con Billy sobre nuestro amorío. Me daba algo de vergüenza ir con él así que decidí quedarme y no ir a la reserva hasta hacerlo oficial y romper con Nahuel.

No podía evitar sentir culpa engañándolo, pero ¿acaso podía hacer algo? Estaba ligada a Jacob de por vida, incluso aunque la magia no estuviera presente. Sentía el amor incluso en mis entrañas.

No, lo que estaba sintiendo en mis entrañas no era exactamente amor. Tuve que correr al baño porque un vómito hediondo provino de mí. Era la primera vez que me ocurría algo así. En menos de un segundo, tenía a mi madre sosteniendo mi pelo y a mi tía Alice mirando con preocupación. Algo no andaba bien y ambas lo sabían. Ahí fue cuando reaccioné. Limpié mi boca rápidamente y corrí a ver el calendario que tenía en mi mesa de luz. El período tendría que haberme venido una semana y media atrás. Es normal que varíe a veces, pero yo era un reloj prácticamente en esas cuestiones. No me había dado cuenta que mi madre también estaba observando el calendario detrás de mí.

¿Dejaron de protegerse con Nahuel?

No mamá, siempre me cuidé, nunca lo hicimos sin condón. Yo… no creo que el hijo sea de Nahuel. No me cuidé la primera vez que estuve con Jacob.

Mi madre me miró sorprendida.

Vamos al baño. Vas a hacerte el test de embarazo.

Eso hicimos. Llegamos al baño y sacamos del gabinete una pequeña caja rosa. Salimos del baño las tres, mi tía mi madre y yo, sumamente nerviosas.

Estará listo en diez segundos - me anunció la tía Alice con rostro inexpresivo.

Entré al baño y con cautela tomé la prueba.

Marcaba dos rayas. Sí, estaba embarazada. Tenía en mi vientre un pequeño bebé de Jacob Black. La emoción y la alegría rodearon mi cuerpo. Mi tía y mi madre sollozaron a su manera y me abrazaron con mucha fuerza. Mi padre estuvo en cuestión de minutos en casa para abrazarme y felicitarme. Queríamos dejarlo en secreto de todas formas, pues, no era un embarazo común ya que los cambios en mí se habían dado rápidamente y porque tenía que pensar como manejar la situación. No era algo fácil, esperaría a que Jacob regresara y le contaría todo. Tendría que dejar de entrar en fase si íbamos a mantenerlo como algo privado por unos días.

Un sonido de timbre me sobresaltó y me reincorporó. Bajé por las escaleras mientras tocaba mi vientre.

Al abrir la puerta, mi boca se abrió en forma de o.

Sé que no me esperabas todavía pero quise sorprenderte.- Nahuel se abalanzó sobre mí y me besó en los labios, tomándome por la cintura. – Te he extrañado. Y tengo algo para mostrarte.

Una sonrisa falsa apareció en mi rostro. Era hora de poner cada cosa en su lugar.

* * *

**_HOLA A TOOOOOOOODOS._**

**_PRIMERO Y PRINCIPAL QUIERO DECIRLES QUE A PESAR DE LO QUE DIJE LA SEMANA ANTERIOR, VOY A CONTINUAR PUBLICANDO PORQUE ME ENCARIÑÉ MUCHO CON LA HISTORIA. ME HACE FELIZ PUBLICARLO, TENGO SOLO 16 AÑOS Y LO ÚNICO QUE ME INTERESA ES DISFRUTAR LO QUE HAGO, ASÍ QUE AQUELLOS QUE ME QUIEREN ENVIAR REVIEWS O AGREGARME A FAVORITOS, NO DEJEN DE HACERLO! PERO SEGUIRÉ PUBLICNADO IGUAL._**

**_CON RESPECTO A LAS DEMÁS HISTORIAS: PUEDE QUE SIGA PUBLICANDO EN "THE DECADE" PERO HASTA QUE NO TERMINE CON ESTA HISTORIA VA A SER UN POCO MÁS LENTA LA ACTUALIZACIÓN. ADEMÁS EN MENOS DE UN MES RINDO MI FCE DE INGLÉS Y ESTOY BASTANTE OCUPADA._**

**_Gracias a todos. Juro que la historia se va a poner cada vez más interesante. Comienzo a odiar a Nahuel... ¿será porque ya sé que va a pasar en el próximo capítulo? mmm... aquellos que quieran un pequeño adelanto y no aguanten hsta el viernes próximo, haganmelo saber!_**

**_Besos_**


	12. AVISO

CHICOS Y CHICAS:

PRIMERO QUE NADA QUIERO DECIRLES GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QE SIGUEN LA HISTORIA.

HOY ESTUVE CALCULANDO Y TERMINANDO LA HISTORIA CON LAS IDEAS, POR SUPUESTO, LAS VOY A AGRANDAR. LO MÁS PROBABLE ES QUE HOY, MÁS TARDAR A LA NOCHE, ESTÉ ACTUALIZANDO EL NUEVO CÁPITULO. QUEDAN SOLO SEIS CAPÍTULOS! Así que si no terminaron o no empezaron a leer la historia ahora no pierdan tiempo.

Besos a todos, próximo capítulo: CONSPIRACY, AQUÍ UN PEQUEÑO ADELANTO:

_**Estas dos semanas se me hicieron lentas y torturantes. Por un lado, estaba feliz de haber llegado a Brasil a ver a mis hermanas. Las había visto hacía cosa de tres semanas aproximadamente pero siempre era grato para mí reunirme con ellas. A pesar de eso, no podía dejar de pensar en Reneesme y en lo que podría estar haciendo con ese asqueroso perro. Era evidente que ella seguía amándole. Esa forma de tocarlo, de mirarlo, jamás había sido así conmigo. Yo la amaba, sin embargo. La amaba porque ella me había salvado y yo había optado también tomarla así, destruida como estaba, muerta por dentro. ¿Qué ocurriría ahora con nosotros? No lo sabía, pero no iba a permitir que ese maldito me la sacara. Ella era e iba a ser sólo mía por el resto de la eternidad. **_


	13. CONSPIRACY

_**Nahuel POV**_

¿Diga?

¿Nahuel? No vas a creer esto – Sayen gritaba emocionada por el otro lado del teléfono.

Tranquilízate y dime que ocurre – intenté calmarla.

Han… han aparecido dos más.

¿Dos más? – pregunté confundido.

¡Son gemelos! ¡Somos cinco ahora!

No puede ser.

Ver para creer, hermano. Nehuén y Manuel están aquí, ven lo más rápido que puedas, quieren conocerte.

Estaré allí en cuanto pueda

Colgué el teléfono, pero en vez de llamar a Nessie, marqué el número del aeropuerto. De todos modos, ella estaba con el licántropo, intentando ayudarle con su familia perdida.

Conseguí un asiento para el próximo vuelo a Brasil, el cual saldría a las 4 de la mañana. No iba a llevarla conmigo, a pesar de odiar a ese chico, no podía llevármela en un momento tan importante de su vida. Fue entonces cuando me decidí a marcar su número. Extrañamente, tardó un poco en contestar, cosa que nunca ocurre con Reneesme.

¿Diga?

Nessie…

Ah, hola amor – parecía disgustada.

¿Dónde estás? Necesito hablar contigo, es urgente – respondí un poco alterado.

Estoy de camino, no te alteres. ¿Pasó algo malo? – preguntó dudosa.

Mis hermanas han encontrado…dos posibles hermanos, y no sé si otros híbridos más...

¿Qué? No puede ser cierto…pues, eso es genial.

He de imaginarme que no vendrás así que sólo saqué un boleto. Ven lo más pronto que puedas, el vuelo sale a las cuatro.

No, no voy a ir, sí… estaré en casa en diez minutos. Adiós, te amo.

Yo a ti.

Luego de que ella colgó el teléfono me dispuse a preparar el pequeño bolso que llevaría conmigo durante mi estadía en la casa de mis hermanas. Odiaba abandonar a Nessie, pero era por una buena causa y lo sabía. Decidí irme al living a esperar a Reneesme, la cual llegó veinte minutos después y yo salí a recibirla con alegría. La besé delante de Jacob, y pude percibir como la ira y la impotencia lo carcomían. Pobre lobito amnésico, seguramente deseaba ser él quien la abrazara, lo noté porque prácticamente corrió a su cuarto con tal de no vernos. Puse mi mejor cara de póquer intentando parecer interesado.

¿Cómo les fue hoy amor?

Pues bien, fue muy emotivo, Jake estaba…extasiado. Ver las fotos de sus sobrinos lo enloqueció – contaba embelesada por el acto.

Vaya que eso es bueno – esbocé una sonrisa falsa.

Dejemos de hablar de Jake, ¿Puedes explicarme lo de tus hermanas por favor?

Pues no hay mucho que decir, sólo que encontraron gemelos que podrían ser nuestros hermanos. No sé realmente si hay alguien más, sólo me contaron de ellos dos.

Te felicito – me abrazó. ¿Así que te vas en un par de horas?

Sí, ¿vas a acompañarme al aeropuerto?

Por supuesto. Mi padre va a manejar, no tengo sueño realmente.

No te preocupes, - le besé la frente-. Aunque yo sí estoy un poquito cansado. ¿Serías tan amable de acompañarme a los aposentos? – bromeé.

Por supuesto, Don Nahuel – correspondió a mi broma.

La alcé en brazos y comencé a hacerle cosquillas. Podría escuchar su risa todo el día.

Me desplomé en la cama y me dejé ir. Supuse que eran cerca de las tres de la mañana cuando Reneesme comenzó a zamarrearme, amenazándome con no acompañarme si no me levantaba. No tuve otra opción más que levantarme. No quería dejar a Nessie sola con ese lobo al acecho.

Una vez que me vestí intenté seducirla para que me levante de la cama, a lo que respondió:

Eres tan inmaduro

Estaba extraña, pero pudo darse cuenta de eso y se disculpó. No sabía bien que le estaba ocurriendo. Se excusó diciendo que no había dormido aunque me di cuenta que no estaba molesta por eso. Tal vez estuviera mal porque me iba así que sólo me limité a decirle que estaría devuelta lo más pronto posible. Acto seguido, llamó a su padre y en menos de dos minutos llegó con el Mercedes de Carlisle. Mientras esperábamos, se quedó pensativa más de una vez y tuve que llamarle la atención. Moría por saber que pasaba por esa cabeza justo en ese momento.

Tomé unas barras de chocolate, las guardé en mi pequeño bolso y salimos corriendo al auto, sino llegaríamos tarde. Ni bien Nessie se desplomó en el asiento trasero, se quedó dormida. Yo sólo me limité a mirar por la ventana, prefería dormir en el viaje.

Nessie se despertó sobresaltada cuando le informé que habíamos llegado y que estábamos demorados. Saludé a Edward y a Bella y salí del coche haciendo malabares con el bolso y la valija. Intentamos correr lo más rápido posible de forma humana y llegamos al pasillo a tiempo.

Cuídate, te amo. Juro que no te darás cuenta siquiera que no estuve – Intenté hacerla sentir mejor, mientras la besaba.

Lo sé. Yo también te amo, pero debes apurarte o se van a ir sin ti. – Si no la conociera, pensaría que realmente estaba deseando que me fuera. A medida que iba caminando hacia el avión, pude ver como mi novia se alejaba y se perdía en la multitud.

Pasé la mayor parte del viaje durmiendo, pues ganas no me faltaban. Al llegar a Brasil, casi no tenía noción del tiempo, pero ya había amanecido, supuse que era de mañana. No era hora para llamar a Nessie y recordarle que llegué bien, debería estar en su octavo sueño.

Mis hermanas me esperaban en las afueras de la ciudad. Dos jóvenes esbeltos, con ojos profundos, me miraban con ansias. Si que me parecía a ellos…Corrí a abrazar a mis hermanas y acto seguido me presentaron a los jóvenes.

Este es Manuel – dijo Mailén señalando al joven de pelo largo.

Es un placer conocerte Nahuel, es bueno saber que tenemos familia – me estrechó en un fuerte abrazo el cual correspondí, emocionado.

Y este es Nehuén – volvió a repetir mi hermana, pero esta vez señalando al joven idéntico a Manuel, sólo que con pelo corto.

También es un placer conocerte – recibí otro abrazo de parte de él también.

No quiero interrumpir esto, realmente, pero creo que será mejor irnos, la gente de enfrente nos está mirando de forma muy sospechosa – acotó Sayen y soltó una pequeña risa.

Con cautela, nos escabullimos por las calles y comenzamos a correr una vez adentrados en los pastos y árboles. Llegamos a la cabaña y fui a la que antiguamente era mi habitación, para acomodar todo y poder dedicarme a mis hermanos.

¡Ven al living Nahuel! – me gritaron a coro las insoportables de mis hermanas. Salí de mi habitación y me senté en un sillón al lado de mis nuevos hermanos, Estaba realmente emocionado, ansiaba saber más de ellos.

Nos encontramos de caza hace una semana. Habíamos vivido cerca por mucho tiempo pero no sabíamos de la existencia de ninguno. Fue realmente interesante saber que pertenecíamos a la misma especie… y el parecido. – Nehuén explicaba detalladamente.

¿Poseen algún talento? –preguntó Mailén de repente-. Lo siento, no se los pregunté antes, voy a olvidarme si no les pregunto ahora.

Pues si, si tenemos – dijeron Manuel y Nehuén intercambiando una sonrisa maliciosa-. Yo tengo una especie de escudo, es algo muy potente, puedo proteger a alguien de forma permanente, no hace falta estar cerca ni concentrarme en ello, con sólo poner mi cerebro una sola vez en el y enviar el escudo, alcanza – dijo Manuel con orgullo.

Fascinante – dije sorprendido-. Funciona parecido al escudo de Bella.

¿Bella? – preguntaron ambos, confundidos.

La madre de mi prometida, es una vampira de diez años de edad, tiene 18 años eternos.

Pero los vampiros…no pueden tener hijos.

No, pero concibió a Reneesme siendo humana, con su esposo vampiro, Edward.

¿O sea que es una de las nuestras? – Preguntó Nehuén esperanzado.

Sí, si lo es. Y tiene el don de mostrar sus pensamientos tocándote con su mano.

Pues bien, yo puedo crear falsos recuerdos con tocarte – dijo Nehuén alardeando.

Nunca van a dejar de sorprendernos hermanitos, -bromeó Sayen.

Si, Keira y Nerina opinan lo mismo…

¿Quiénes? –pregunté confundido.

Oh cierto, el no lo sabe. Hay más bichos raros por ahí. Nuestras esposas, mejor dicho – bromearon-. Casualmente son gemelas.

¿De verdad? Y…esto… ¿ustedes tienen hijos? –pregunté inquietante. Ambos se miraron apenados.

No Nahuel, no podemos.

Aquello me derrumbo. N podría tener hijos con la razón de mi existencia. ¿Podía la vida ser más injusta? Sin decir nada, salí pitando de la habitación y me refugié en el bosque. Mailén me halló y se sentó a mi lado, también muy apenada.

Sé que es difícil, nosotras también nos entristecimos.

¡Ustedes no están enamoradas! Nessie va a odiar cuando se entere que no puede quedar embarazada…

Nessie si puede quedar embarazada – agachó la cabeza mientras yo la miraba confuso.

Por favor explícate.

Las mujeres…sí somos fértiles. Por algún extraño motivo, ustedes son los estériles. Tanto Manuel como Nerina, tuvieron antes de conocerse una pareja humana. Nerina logro quedar embarazada, perdió al bebé luego, pero eso no viene al caso. En cambio Manuel y su pareja no podían lograrlo. Fue entonces cuando él y Nerina se encontraron y ella le contó lo ocurrido. Estaba destrozada y él se encargó de ella. Había terminado su relación con su antigua pareja y Manuel también. Se enamoraron y luego de un tiempo Manuel encontró por casualidad en las calles de Rio a su antigua mujer…embarazada.

Esto no puede ser cierto…- gritaba con la cara entre mis manos mientras mi hermana menor me consolaba.

Sh…tranquilo. Tal vez un milagro ocurra, no pierdas las esperanzas.

Luego de que mi hermana intentara darme su apoyo logré calmarme y volví a la casa a hablar con mis hermanos. No iba a llamar a Nessie hasta el día siguiente, no me sentía bien para contarle lo ocurrido. Afortunadamente al próximo día me sentí más aliviado, pero moría por saber más sobre Nehuén, Manuel y sus…habilidades. Llamé a Ness para informarle que tardaría una semana más de lo acordado. Ella sólo me escuchó y nuestra conversación telefónica finalizó. No la llamé muchas veces luego de ese día, pero me impacienté a la hora de tomar mi vuelo de regreso a Forks. ¿Qué diría Nessie sobre mis hermanos, que se encontraban en las butacas de al lado, deseosos de conocerla? Era mi pequeña sorpresa.

Al aterrizar, salimos pitando a la casa de mi novia. Les mostré el camino a mis hermanos a través de los inmensos bosques, para que no se perdieran a la hora de salir a cazar, cuando un olor familiar llamó mi atención. Un gran lobo de pelaje rojizo llevaba a un niño en el lomo, que brincaba de completa felicidad. Me provocó mucha envidia de sólo ver esa escena y al maldito protagonista, un ser mezquino que había regresado para arrebatarme todo lo que tenía. Saber que jamás podría estar así, con nadie… una imagen tan familiar. Estaba enfermándome.

Hice sonar el timbre y una hermosa mujer sorprendida me abrió la puerta. Mi corazón se agrandó. Corrí a abrazarla para sacarla de su sorpresa

Sé que no me esperabas todavía pero quise sorprenderte. Te he extrañado. Y tengo algo para mostrarte.

Acto seguido abrí aún más la puerta, dejando al descubierto a mis dos hermanos, que le sonreían a Nessie de una forma cálida y familiar.

Hola a ambos – dijo luego de abrazarme y besarme.

Hola Nessie, yo soy Manuel y el es Nehuén – se introdujeron.

Es un gusto conocerlos. Yo soy Reneesme y ellos son Mis abuelos Carlisle y Esme, mi madre y mi padre Edward y Bella, y mi tía Alice. Aún faltan mis otros tíos - dijo señalando al fondo de la casa. No me había percatado de que el resto de la familia estaba en la casa. Corrí a saludarnos. Todos ellos saludaron formalmente a mis hermanos y comenzaron a cotillear como abuelas. Mis dos hermanos parecían dos juguetes nuevos. Edward estaba algo frustrado porque no podía leer sus mentes. Yo sabía el motivo, el escudo de Fue en ese momento cuando volvieron a tocar la puerta. Corrí a abrirla, para no interrumpir a la familia ni a mis hermanos.

Hola – la voz del otro lado del umbral borró mi felicidad.

Hola lobito – dije con cierto sarcasmo.

Tío, tío… - la voz del niño que había visto previamente en el bosque me sobresaltó- . ¿Quién es él?

El es sólo un amigo de la tía Nessie, Jake – dijo Jacob dedicándome una sonrisa perversa.

¿Había llamado a Nessie, tía? ¿Es que acaso este tipo estaba loco? No pude pensar en mucho más porque el niño corrió a toda velocidad hasta donde estaba mi novia.

¡Tía! –coreaba sin cesar.

Hola, precioso – decía Nessie mientras colocaba al niño en su regazo.

Hola Ness, - Saludó Jacob siguiendo al niño. Automáticamente mi novia se ruborizó, ¿acaso estaba perdiéndome de algo?

Desde la otra punta de la casa, podía ver como Bella le hacía señas a Nessie para que subiera. Ella hizo lo que su madre le pidió. Abandoné la sala con cautela, sabiendo exactamente qué debía hacer para que ninguna de las dos notara mi presencia. Tenía que escuchar su conversación. Me acerqué a la ventana pequeña del baño, por fuera. Tal vez así no me percibieran. Ésta estaba cerrada, sin embargo me permitiría escuchar bien.

Debes pensar bien que vas a decirle hija – Bella la aconsejaba.

Oh, ¡pues será muy fácil!, ¿verdad? ¡También lo quiero! No puedo herirle…

Lo harás de todas formas, además… la prueba…

¡PUES YA VERÉ QUE HAGO CON LA MALDITA PRUEBA! Jacob también tiene que saberlo de todas formas. – Nessie salió por la puerta disparada, seguida por Bella. Yo aproveché y me escabullí en el baño, ¿una prueba? No entendía de qué estaban hablando…Y ahí fue cuando la vi.

Sobre la mochila del inodoro, un pequeño palillo yacía dentro de un pequeño envase. "Babytest", decía el envoltorio. Abrí la caja pero al ver lo que había dentro, la arrojé al suelo, en estado de shock. Dos rayas. Nessie…estaba embarazada de ese maldito hombre lobo. Una ráfaga de sensaciones mezcladas sacudió mi mente. Las principales, ira, dolor y sobre todo frustración. Mi semilla debía estar allí dentro, no la de ese asqueroso perro. Luego me pregunté a mi mismo como pude haber sido tan ciego. Era demasiado obvio lo que estaba ocurriendo. Las miradas, el cariño… ella había estado engañándome. Por algún extraño motivo, no la odiaba a ella, sino a ese monstruo peludo que había estado dentro de ella aprovechando mi ausencia. Debía acabar con él. Fue entonces cuando el plan perfecto traspasó mi mente. Debía estar con mis hermanos a solas. Luego recordé que Edward podría leer mi mente. Agradecí mis habilidades de simulación y le envié un mensaje de texto a Manuel. _"Protégeme."_

Al bajar, me di cuenta que la primer parte del plan había salido de maravilla.

Nahuel, no puedo leerte – dijo Edward frustrado mientras intentaba descifrar que ocurría con él.

Relájate Edward, tal vez la frustración de no leerlos a ellos está afectando a tu don- intenté calmarlo.

Puede que tengas razón, muchacho – asintió.

Durante la tarde y la noche no me despegué de Nessie. Hablábamos de todo tema habido y por haber, y de todo lo que ocurrió mientras yo no estaba. Ella estaba incómoda y yo sabía por qué pero no me importó. Sólo la abandoné una vez que ella se quedó dormida en nuestra habitación, luego de que todos se fueran a cazar dejándonos espacio a mí y a mis hermanos para descansar luego del viaje.

Debo hablar con ustedes – dije al encontrarme a mis hermanos en la cocina mientras hablaban de la ostentosa mansión Cullen.

¿Qué pasó cuándo me mandaste ese mensaje de texto? – preguntó Manuel.

Me he enterado de algo. Nessie, está embarazada de ese lobo asqueroso.

Maldita perra – Nehuén bufó.

Que asqueroso, embarazarte de un perro – Manuel apoyó el pensamiento de su gemelo.

Ella no tiene la culpa – los corregí. Ambos me miraron de forma venenosa.

¿Y pues quien la tiene entonces?

El maldito licántropo. Tengo un plan que creo que podría servir. Tú Manuel, debes proteger a Jacob, ¿lo harás?

¿Protegerlo? ¿Por qué?

Nadie puede saber que pasa por su mente. Me imagino que no han develado sus dones…

No, ni hicimos a tiempo. Ellos también contaron historias interesantes. – Nehuén habló.

Genial, entonces haremos esto: tú lo protegerás, como bien te he dicho, y tú Nehuén vas a poner un recuerdito en la cabeza del lobito.

¿Qué tipo de recuerdo? – dijo riendo por lo bajo.

Pues uno no muy bonito. Debes crear una imagen bien vivida mía haciendo el amor con Nessie, y a un Jacob destrozado, mirando desde el umbral de la puerta como su novia lo engaña.

Ojo por ojo… -rió Manuel.

Pues bien, ¡manos a la obra! ¿Cuento con ustedes hermanos?

Por supuesto – ambos aseguraron.

¿Y que hay con el bebé? – preguntó Manuel inquieto.

Pues… eso se verá luego.

Salí de la cocina y me dirigí a la recámara. Pensé en muchas cosas una vez apoyada mi cabeza en la almohada.

Por un lado, estaba feliz de haber llegado a Brasil a ver a mis hermanas. Las había visto hacía cosa de tres semanas aproximadamente pero siempre era grato para mí reunirme con ellas. A pesar de eso, no podía dejar de pensar en Reneesme y en lo que podría estar haciendo con ese asqueroso perro. Era evidente que ella seguía amándole. Esa forma de tocarlo, de mirarlo, jamás había sido así conmigo. Yo la amaba, sin embargo. La amaba porque ella me había salvado y yo había optado también tomarla así, destruida como estaba, muerta por dentro. ¿Qué ocurriría ahora con nosotros? No lo sabía, pero no iba a permitir que ese maldito me la sacara. Ella era e iba a ser sólo mía por el resto de la eternidad.

Y SU BEBÉ TAMBIÉN.

_**JACOB POV**_

Había llevado a Jacob a la mansión con la intensión de que viera a los Cullen y me dejara estar con Nessie, pero los freakies interrumpieron mis planes. Era extraño tener dos híbridos hermanos del maldito zanguango en la casa. Era obvio que eso iba a dificultar la charla de Nessie con su noviecito, así que tendría que esperar para amarla de nuevo, aunque creo que fuimos un poco evidentes cuando llegué con mi sobrino y este se abalanzó gritándole tía a Reneesme. Ella luego se ruborizó cuando la saludé. Esa mujer me iba a volver loco. Mi sobrino se había quedado escuchando muy atento a estos dos hombres y a las historias de vampiros, realmente agradecía eso, sin embargo Nahuel no se despegó ni un segundo de mi amada. Hablaríamos después. Ya era tarde cuando llevaba a Jacob en el lomo. Lo deje con Rachel y volví a la mansión. Nessie ya se había dormido, al lado del maldito estúpido ese, así que me dirigí a mi habitación.

Me desperté de mediodía. Me dirigí al baño y acto seguido volví a pasar por la habitación de Nessie, que seguía dormida, aunque sin Nahuel a su lado ¡Demonios! Tendría que seguir esperando. Decidí pararme en el umbral para verla dormir, era tan hermosa.

Un flashback vino a mí repentinamente. Estaba recordando. Pude ver sobre esa cama a dos personas haciendo el amor, vaya que se amaban. Esa alegría que sentí al recordar el amor se desvaneció cuando vi el rostro del joven que estaba con Nessie. Era Nahuel. Al vernos, Nessie salía corriendo detrás de mí.

Amor, puedo explicarlo – gritaba llorosa.

Allí finalizaba mi visión, o mejor dicho, mi recuerdo. Estaba shockeado. Una sensación de odio me invadió. Crucé el umbral para enfrentarla. Mi vida se había vuelto una mentira

* * *

**_HOLAAAA, PERDÓN POR EL RETRASO, PERO ANOCHE CORTARON LA ELECTRICIDAD Y NO PUDE ACTUALIZAR._**

**_ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO, FUE UNO DE LOS MÁS COMPLICADOS PARA ESCRIBIR. _**

**_YA SABEN REVIEWS Y FAVOURITES... SERÁS BIENVENIDOS_**

**_SUGERENCIAS Y CRÍTICAS, TAMBIÉN, BESITOS._**


	14. HATE ON ME

¡Reneesme!

Jake… ¿eres tú? – preguntó despertándose de golpe debido al alarido que había pegado

¿Quien más iba a ser, sino el maldito cornudo?

¿Maldito cornudo?

¡DEJA DE HACERTE LA DESENTENDIDA Y EXPLICAME LAS COSAS DE UNA PUTA VEZ! – sentía mis venas arder bajo mi piel.

Jake no comprendo lo que dices, por favor explícate. Y por favor deja de gritar como un loco.

He recordado cosas - dije intentando contener la ira lo más posible.

¿De verdad? – No se por qué extraña razón, sus ojos se iluminaron.

Si, he tenido un pequeño flashback sobre un día en especial – le hice un gesto irónico.

Cuéntame por favor – pidió, asustada.

Eres una maldita – escupí las palabras con asco.

YA PARA DE INSULTARME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ – comenzó a gritarme con lágrimas en los ojos. - ¿Por qué me tratas así? ¿Qué hice?

RENEESME YA BASTA DE JUEGOS, TE RECORDÉ ENGAÑÁNDOME EN ESA CAMA CON EL INFELIZ MAPUCHE, ¿VAS A NEGARLO ACASO?

¿Estás loco? – me miró sorprendida, intentando buscar una respuesta. - ¿Cómo eres capaz de decir una cosa así? - comenzaba a enfadarse. Yo también.

¿Cómo eres tú capaz de simular que nada pasó? Lo recordé Reneesme, nadie me lo dijo. Todo esto fue un puto engaño, tu familia, tu historia, tu don de décima categoría, incluso tú… tú eres el peor de los engaños.

Escucha una cosa, Jacob Black – gritó enojada-. Si esto es una broma puedes parar, porque no me está divirtiendo.

¿Encima crees que bromeó? No me conoces…

Te conozco más de lo que tu crees – me desafió.

No lo creo, realmente, SINO HUBIESES IDEADO UN MEJOR PLAN PARA ENGAÑARME, PERO LO HICISTE SIN CUIDADO.

¡PARA YA! ¿ESTÁS ESCUCHÁNDOTE? JACOB, NAHUEL NO VINO A LA MANSIÓN DESDE QUE YO TENÍA 3 AÑOS Y LUEGO VOLVIÓ CUANDO TÚ ESTABAS… ¡MUERTO! ¿Cómo demonios iba a engañarte?

Lo hiciste – seguía gritando convencido, tomando mi cara entre mis manos, mientras veía como Reneesme comenzaba a llorar sin consuelo.

De repente, se levantó con ira, tanta ira que casi no la reconocía. Acomodó su camisón y se abalanzó sobre mí, atacándome como un vampiro. Me embistió contra la puerta de su habitación y comenzó a golpearme en el pecho desesperada.

Yo sé porque haces esto – gritaba mientras me pegaba. Pude liberarme de su agarre y al notarlo, se tiró llorando a la cama.

No puedo seguir creyendo que alguien me amó cuando nunca lo hizo- confesé.

ERES UNA MIERDA – ahora quien estaba furiosa era ella.

¿Yo soy la mierda ahora? Tú… tú eres…

¡DILO! DI QUE SOY UNA RAMERA SI CREES ESO. ¿TAMBIÉN VAS A DECIRLE ESO A TU HIJO CUANDO CREZCA?

¿A mi hijo? – no comprendía de que me hablaba.

Si a tu hijo – dijo mientras lloraba y miraba a su vientre intentando así calmar su ira- . Estoy embarazada Jacob Black, vas a tener un hijo.

Reneesme, ¿embarazada?, no podía ser. De hecho, si podía. Nos habíamos acostado varias veces a lo largo de dos semanas, y no nos habíamos protegido. A pesar de eso, era imposible que los síntomas se hicieran tan visibles, si es que tenía alguno.

¿Haz tenido síntomas? – pregunté, intentando ver si mentía o no. Si decía que sí, pues era obvio que el hijo no era mío, no podían presentarse los vómitos, mareos y desmayos característicos. Leah me contó que los había tenido al mes de embarazo. El hijo sería del Mapuche y aunque me doliera en el alma que no sea mío, sería en parte mejor. Amaba a Reneesme, pero ella me había engañado. Había estado con Nahuel por años. Mis amigos me habían mostrado mientras estaba en fase lo mucho que ella había sufrido, ¿había sido actuación por parte de ella? Todo era tan confuso… estaba mareándome.

Sí. Vómitos y mareos – me respondió una Reneesme ya un poco más calmada.

Imposible, ese bebé no es mío Reneesme – la ira volvió a sus facciones.

YO SABÍA… LO SABÍA, ¡MALDITA SEA! No quieres reconocer a tu propio hijo. ¡Inventaste todo esto para no hacerte cargo de tu hijo! Tú no me amas, tú nunca me amaste, no eres Jacob. – gritaba y lloraba sin parar. Pensé que podría agarrarle un ataque en cualquier momento-. Vete, te odio, te odio Jacob Black, o quien mierda seas. Si eso te hace feliz, no tendrás que cuidar a _mi _hijo. Otro lo hará por ti.

Tú eres la única escoria aquí. Mientes con el bebé, me engañas, ¿piensas que soy idiota? Yo también te odio – me di cuenta de que estaba llorando desconsoladamente yo también. ¿Era acaso todo lo que me rodeaba una mentira?

Hacía tres semanas me habían arrancado de la selva, para devolverme a la vida. Prefería la muerte. La inercia del bosque, la soledad. No sentía nada allí, pero era mejor no sentir nada cuando todo lo que sientes es dolor.

¿QUÉ ESPERAS PARA IRTE ENTONCES? – Gritó desaforadamente.

Sólo asentí y me fui de su pieza aún llorando.

¡Y NO VUELVAS NUNCA MÁS! – volvió a soltar un alarido desgarrador.

Agradecí que no haya nadie en la casa, así que la atravesé como una flecha y me tiré de cabeza por la ventana. Salté con mucha precisión y corrí al bosque. No quería volver a ver a nadie más. Mi alma estaba rota, de mi corazón mejor no hablemos, y preferí dejar de pensar, o moriría de tristeza. Hasta siempre vida, tal vez algún día vuelva a buscarte, mientras tanto te dejo aquí, en esta casa, aunque no se, si estarás bien resguardada.

**Reneesme POV**

No podía parar de llorar, no tenía tampoco intenciones de hacerlo. Ese monstruo me estaba dejando, sola y desprotegida, en el punto de partida. Dejándome como lo hizo seis años atrás, sin mirarme, con la cabeza gacha. Esta vez no volvería, y lo sabía porque yo misma le pedí que se vaya. Acaricié mi vientre, en busca de consuelo. ¿Cómo era capaz de inventar ese engaño para no hacerse cargo?¿Cómo se enteró lo del bebé? Él era todo para mí, lo esperé por largos años y cuando volvió quise tenerlo conmigo devuelta. Me entregué a él nuevamente y sin medidas, engañé a la persona que me había salvado la vida, y pensé que así sería feliz. Pero no, la vida no siempre tiene esos finales de novela que todos deseamos desde pequeños. Es algo más complejo. Tal vez, - y a pesar de estar fuertemente ligada a ella -, debería borrar la magia de mi vida y comenzar a mirar con mis ojos casi-humanos. Tal vez Nahuel fuese un padre perfecto, alguien que pudiera amar a mi hijo sin medidas. No iba a dejarlo sin una figura paterna a quien seguir. Intenté visualizar mi futuro, y pude reconocer a Nahuel detrás de un pequeño niño de ojos negros y pelo dorado, que corría maravillado por el paisaje a su alrededor. Pájaros, flores y un cielo magnífico complementaban esta imagen y la hacían única. De repente, Nahuel para en seco mientras mi hijo se convierte en un gran lobo marrón rojizo, mi novio se sube a su lomo y lo lleva a correr por el bosque en busca de alimento. Fue allí cuando me di cuenta que jamás podría existir conexión.

Pero debía intentarlo. Debía ser fuerte, ahora no importaba yo, ni Jacob. Sólo mi bebé, eso era lo único por lo que sacrificaría mi propia vida. Y ahora es que entiendo como mi madre se arriesgo para que yo naciera. Cuando el lazo se crea, es imposible romperlo. A pesar de que mi mente y mi alma me marcaban exactamente qué debía hacer, mi corazón aún daba batalla. Ver al hombre por el cual latía incesantemente salir por aquella puerta lo comenzaba a desintegrar de a poco. En un tiempo, ya no habría ni sangre, ni movimiento en él. Tal vez pudiera vivir con eso.

Me di cuenta que seguía llorando sin parar, y agradecí que aquella personas a quien yo más amaba aparecieran de repente para sostenerme con mirada preocupada.

¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó mi padre con una expresión de dolor-. No puedo leer a Jacob, ¿donde está él?

Se…se fue.

Hablaré con él cuando vuelva de La Push – dijo Emmett con voz amenazante. Pude ver como Jasper se le acoplaba.

No…no sé si fue allí, parecía…desesperado – intenté sonar lo más clara posible.

Voy a matar a ese pendejo… - mi tía Alice chilló.

Cuenta conmigo – la siguió tía Rose.

¡Cálmense todos! – se quejaba la abuela Esme.

Sue me ha llamado, Jake no está en La Push, ni tampoco en forma lobuna – acotaba mi abuelo Charlie.

¡Que busquen bien, papá! – mi mamá le respondió

¡YA BASTA! – grité tanto como mi llanto me lo permitió. Esto provocó que todos se callaran repentinamente para contemplar mi dolor. Incluso Emmett parecía triste y enojado a la vez-. ¿Dónde está Nahuel?

Fue a cazar con sus hermanos hará cuestión de una hora, no tardarán mucho en volver – respondió mi padre agarrándose el cabello.

¿Pudiste al fin leerlo? - Mi madre preguntó a su esposo.

No, es tan frustrante…

Lo sé – mi madre lo acarició.

Yo…no sé en cuanto va a volver – repentinamente dijo Alice. No los veo.

No es novedad eso, Alice – la interrumpió mi abuelo Carlisle.

En realidad sí, antes podía ver a Manuel y Nehuén, no sé que ocurre.

Relájense, todos están muy susceptibles hoy – Sorpresivamente dijo mi tía Rosalie, quien se distinguía justamente por ser la persona menos relajada del mundo vampírico-. En cuanto a mí, voy a buscar a ese chucho y voy a arrancarle las tripas. ¿Va a abandonar a su hijo, el regalo más importante en la vida?

Esa no es la cuestión Rose, debemos averiguar primero de dónde sacó Jacob esa teoría…

¡ÉL SÓLO LO DIJO PARA NO HACERSE CARGO DE SU HIJO!- ¿Acaso no entendían lo que mi mente les decía? Mi padre ya se había encargado de contar la historia al derecho y al revés mientras yo lloraba sola en mi cuarto.

Nessie, no creemos que lo haya inventado – Mi abuelo Carlisle interrumpió.

¿Quieren decir que desconfían de mí?

No, no nena – mi madre acotó-. Sólo que, desde que Nahuel volvió, todo está un poco raro.

Define raro – la desafié, sin poder comprender como podían sospechar de un ser tan bueno.

No sé, los dones de tu tía y tu padre, la noticia de Jacob, su recuerdo, no hay posibilidades de que él metiera la excusa porque nadie habló sobre el bebé en ningún momento.

¡No puedo creer que piensen que él es el culpable de todo esto! Él es una buena persona, es respetuoso, es honrado, los quiere mucho, ÉL ME AMA. El nuevo Jacob no ha sido capaz de llenar sus zapatos por lo visto…

¿Qué te está ocurriendo, hija? – mi padre me miró confuso.

Estuve pensando un poco, tal vez amo más a Nahuel que a Jacob, y él será buen padre.

No puedes arrebatar a un niño de la mitad de su familia – mi madre acotó.

Pues Jacob ya lo hizo por su cuenta, ¡no me cree mamá!, y mi niño necesitará un padre, así que si no te molesta, te pido por favor que cierres el pico y te lleves a todos. Quiero estar sola.

Me miró triste, pues nunca tuve semejante reacción con ella. Además de Emily, ella era quien sabía todo de mí. Era mi mejor amiga y no le gustaba verme mal. Sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero prefirió dejarme tranquila.

Vamos, necesita tiempo – hizo señas a los ocho vampiros restantes que estaban en mi habitación y se fueron retirando uno por uno. Al pasar Jazz me tomó la mano y Emmett me besó la frente. Esme me susurró "te amo" y mi abuelo Charlie sólo miró mi vientre con amor y dijo "será lindo ser bisabuelo". No pude evitar sonreírle.

Dile a Nahuel que suba cuando llegue, tía. – Alice asintió y cerró la puerta al pasar.

No transcurrió mucho tiempo en el día, hasta que alguien golpeó la puerta.

¿Puedo pasar? – Nahuel se asomó cautelosamente por la puerta.

También es tu habitación, tontito. – Limpié mis lágrimas y le dediqué una sonrisa que, considero, fue bastante sincera. Me alegraba que estuviera ahí.

Tu papá me contó lo ocurrido, – dijo apenado, sentándose a mi lado en la cama.

¿Mi padre le había contado? Iba a matarlo. Ahora sí que Nahuel me odiaría- no pensé que Jacob iba a decidir… irse y tomar otra ruta. Creí que los quería mucho a ustedes, y a su familia…

Si, yo también. No sé, que le ocurrió – mentí, pero fue inevitable, rompí a llorar otra vez.

Shh, todo está bien amor, – Nahuel me abrazó consolándome- si de algo te sirve, yo estoy aquí.

Gracias – lo besé.

No hay de qué. Tu abuelo Charlie me dijo que querías decirme algo.

Pues sí – asentí con algo de miedo-. Hay algo importante que ha ocurrido. Los últimos días no estuve sintiéndome muy bien que digamos. Mi regla no me ha venido.

Eso quiere decir… - vi lo ansioso que se ponía.

Que estamos embarazados – sonreí falsamente de oreja a oreja.

¿Lo dices en serio? – me abrazó y besó con todas sus fuerzas- , te amo, te amo, te amo. Gracias por esto – tocó mi vientre.

Yo también a ti – dije aún llorando.

Sólo tengo una duda…

Dime.

¿No nos estábamos protegiendo? –preguntó sorpresivamente. Me calmé y respondí, intentando sonar convincente.

Pues sí, pero parece que hubo algún tipo de descuido – volví a abrazarlo.

Eso es suficiente para mí. Aunque… - ¿más problemas? No, por favor, explotaría.

Aunque…-comencé a ponerme nerviosa-.

Tendremos que adelantar la boda, no quiero ser padre soltero – bromeó.

Por supuesto, te parece casarnos en… no sé, ¿dos semanas tal vez?

¿Dos semanas? – gritó sorprendido.

Si vamos a adelantarnos, adelantémonos tanto como podamos. – Sonreí.

Estás en lo cierto, entonces, señora Paikerew, ¿le parece buena idea, notificarle a la neurótica de su tía, que necesitamos una Wedding-planner con urgencia?

Me parece una excelente idea.

Pues bajemos entonces – me acunó en sus brazos y me llevó escaleras abajo. Gracias a su agarre no me partí en pedazos. No podía creer lo bien que lo estaba simulando.

Una vez abajo, nos sentamos en el sofá y miramos un nuevo capítulo de Glee que estaban pasando en la televisión. Alice había ido a hacer unos trámites y volvería dentro de poco. Quería de corazón que se apresurara, Dios sabe que haría si fuera un poco más racional. Probablemente me metería en el bosque a buscar a Jacob aunque me odiara con toda su alma.

Gracias al cielo la puerta principal se abrió mucho antes de que empezara a pensar en frío. Mi tía venía cargada otra vez con bolsas de ropa de marca _para embarazadas, _realmente estaba loca. La panza no se me notaría hasta dentro de tres meses, aproximadamente.

¡Regalos! - Gritó al entrar y verme acariciando mi pancita invisible. Jasper me miró y rió resignado. Mi tía era peor que el Katrina.

¿Cómo es que ella lo sabe? – miró Nahuel intrigado.

Ella y mi madre me ayudaron con el test. Conoces a mi tía, ya lo divulgó - puse mis ojos en blanco.

Gracias, Alice – acotó Nahuel entre risas-. Queremos hacerte una propuesta. ¿Podrías llamar a todos y reunirlos en dos minutos en el comedor, por favor? Queremos contarles algo.

Enseguida – mi tía salió disparada hacia el piso de arriba escoltada por Jasper.

Tal como Nahuel lo pidió, en dos minutos todos se sentaron alrededor de la gran mesa. Charlie había traído a Sue, pero ella prefirió quedarse con sus nietos en el jardín, pues no le parecía correcto quedarse en la charla. Fue así como, cuando todos se quedaron callados, Nahuel se puso de pie y alzó un poco la voz:

Primero, quiero agradecerles a todos por un poco de su eterno tiempo – bromeó-, juro que los he reunido a todos por un buen motivo, y creo que ustedes considerarán lo mismo que yo o por lo menos coincidirán en algo. Como no me parecía apropiado tomar ningún tipo de decisión sin hablarlo con ustedes, pues si vamos al caso, Nessie tiene sólo diez años, preferí hacer una consulta previa.

Adelante Nahuel – mi padre lo alentó.

Pues bien, no hace falta que aclare que amo a Reneesme con toda mi alma, y que como bien saben, ahora estamos esperando un pequeño bebé- Todos asintieron secamente. Era obvio que lo harían.- Y me pareció que no está bien que seamos padres solteros. Estamos comprometidos hace un par de semanas e intenté persuadirla para que adelantemos la boda. Para mi sorpresa, ella no sólo accedió, sino que quiere que sea en dos semanas. Alice – dirigió sus ojos hacia ella-. ¿Contamos contigo?

Por supuesto – Alice sonrió de una manera bastante falsa. Todo el resto de la familia enmudeció, no creí que causaría tanto shock, pero por lo visto, así fue. El único relajado era mi padre. Por supuesto, el sabía todo de antemano.

Bueno, he terminado. Gracias a todos por su tiempo, de verdad.

Nahuel sonrió y a continuación todos vinieron a demostrarle su apoyo, aunque yo notaba el ambiente bastante frío. Estábamos todos compartiendo un momento juntos, cuando de golpe el teléfono sonó.

¿Carlisle? – la voz de Tanya se escuchó por el altavoz del teléfono mientras mi abuelo atendía.

¿Qué ocurre Tanya?

¡Arnold se está muriendo! – sollozaba desesperada-. Anoche discutimos y me dijo que iría a buscarte para que tú lo conviertas si yo no lo hacía. Le dije que entonces te buscara, pues no iba a arrebatarle su alma, y salió disparado hacia tu casa con el Ferrari. Intenté llamarlo, pero su celular me figuraba apagado. En la desesperación salí a buscarlo y lo encontré con el coche volcado a unos dos kilómetros. ¡Está todo fracturado Carlisle! Su espalda, sus brazos. Creo que hasta está teniendo hemorragias.

Todos nos quedamos shockeados, incluso mi abuelo, quien sin siquiera titubear dijo:

Va a morir Tanya, debes convertirlo si quieres que se quede contigo.

¡No voy a dejar que muera su alma!

No lo hará, Tanya – interrumpió mi padre, para sorpresa de todos, inclusive de mi madre-. No cometas el estúpido error de negarte a convertirla por eso. Mírame a mí, tuve que estar a punto de perderla para saber que su alma seguiría intacta.

Edward tiene razón, Tanya – mi madre acotó-. Todos nosotros tenemos alma. Él está preparado. Te ama y está dispuesto a vivir eternamente contigo. No lo pierdas. Sálvalo.

No podré – era imposible consolarla-.

Tienes que hacerlo, ¡ahora! – habló mi abuelo.

Quédense en el tubo, por favor – Tanya rogó y se encontró con Kate y Garret.

Hola a todos – escuchamos a Kate-, en este momento Garrett está sosteniendo a Arnold y Tanya… ¡oh Dios! Tanya lo haz hecho. Su corazón late frenéticamente. Lo hemos salvado.

Todos gritamos de alegría desde el otro lado del teléfono. Escuchamos como Tanya gritaba de emoción, aunque estaba todavía un poco dudosa. No sabría qué esperar.

Deberán amordazarlo para que no se retuerza mucho, Garrett, hazlo tú. Tanya no lo soportará. Llévenlo a un cuarto luminoso, así podrán ir viendo el proceso externamente en su piel. Traten de tener a Tanya calmada. Yo saldré en una hora más o menos con Esme para allá. Ustedes contáctense con Carmen y Eleazar.

Están en España, volverán en dos semanas – Garrett gritó desde el fondo.

Pues entonces deberán venir directo a mi casa, tenemos una boda.

¿Nessie? – dijo Kate-.

Y yo, acotó Nahuel.

Los felicito muchachos, de verdad, estaremos allí, pero ahora debo irme, gracias a todos, Bella, Edward… Carlisle los esperaremos con Esme.

Estaremos allí – mi abuelo asintió.

Perfecto. Adiós.

¡Hasta pronto! – gritamos a coro y colgamos el tubo.

Ahora había otro nuevo integrante en la familia. En realidad, había habido muchos nuevos integrantes en el mes. Charlie, Nehuén, Manuel, mi pequeño…aunque fue inevitable pensar en aquella persona que se había ido de la familia, dejando un enorme vacío irremplazable.

No sabía donde estaba, no escuchaba su voz, no sentía su cuerpo chocar con el mío. No sabía que motivos tenía para vivir, hasta que toqué mi panza instintivamente. Sí…sabía por qué vivía.

Mis pensamientos se esfumaron cuando cuatro pares de manos pálidas me arrastraron hasta la cabaña. Allí mi madre abrió el closet – más grande que toda la cabaña en sí -, y sacó un vestido blanco preciosísimo, que estaba bien guardado en una bolsa transparente.

Hace diez años, mi mejor amiga me dio este obsequio de bodas – dijo mi madre, mirando a Alice con ternura - . Creo que a esa persona hoy le gustaría que lo uses.

No hace falta si no te gusta nena, puedo retocarlo, incluso si eso quieres, además tal vez tu vientre se hinche un poquito en estas dos semanas, es poco tiempo, pero tu embarazo… - mi tía Alice comenzó a bombardearme de sugerencia.

Shh – la callé-. Es precioso y no quiero ningún tipo de retoque ni nada. Creo que mi madre y yo tenemos un cuerpo muy parecido, así que tomo el regalo, gracias.

Yo voy a peinarte, si quieres – mi tía Rosalie dijo.

Yo voy a decorar la sala, si quieres que lo festejemos en la mansión, o tal vez en el jardín – mi abuela se ofreció.

Me parece genial – esbocé una sonrisa falsa-. Gracias.

Segundos después comencé a llorar sin consuelo. Las cuatro se abalanzaron sobre mí.

No tienes que hacerlo – dijo Alice.

Lo haré de todas formas, quiero ir a casa.

Todas se apresuraron menos yo, que caminé a paso de hombre. Mientras movía mis pies, observé el bosque con melancolía. - "Sé racional"- Pensé.

Volver a mirar mi vientre nuevamente, me hizo entender que mi destino no era correr entre árboles. Por lo menos, por ahora.

* * *

_**Hola a todos! Al fin un nuevo capítulo. Gracias a Dios por este fin de semana largo. Voy actualizar domigo o lunes sin falta.**_

_**Quedan sólo cuatro capítulos, tal vez después haga algún outtake. **_

_**SUGERENCIAS, COMENTARIOS, CRITICAS, TODO, CLICKEEN ABAJO Y MANDENME UN REVIEW.**_

_**Gracias por el apoyo. Aquellos que quieran un adelanto, sólo haganlo saber!**_

_**Besos**_


	15. STOP, LOOK, LISTEN

¿Arnold? ¡Demonios!, luces genial.

¿Cómo está mi novia preferida? – me abrazó con fuerza el neófito de ojos carmesí escondidos detrás de un par de lentillas negras.

Arnold…duele – hablé, casi sin aire debido a su fuerte abrazo.

¡Ups!, lo siento – se carcajeó.

¡Tías! ¡Garret! ¿Cómo han estado?

Hola preciosa, muy bien y felices por ti – hice una falsa risa torcida-. ¿Cómo está el pequeño? – tocaron mi vientre las mujeres más hermosas que mi familia tenía.

Pues bien, creciendo – dije observando mi pequeño bulto y sonriendo.

¿Y cómo está el padre? –preguntó Garrett, emocionado.

Pues muy feliz – una voz interrumpió la conversación. Nahuel pasó sus manos por mi cintura y tocó mi vientre, acariciándolo. Acto seguido me soltó con ternura y se fue a saludar a la familia. – Guau Arnold, el vampirismo te sienta bien. ¿Dónde están Carmen y Eleazar?

En España, - respondió Kate – vendrán mañana directamente para la boda. Aún no saben bien en qué horario, todo depende del vuelo, si se adelanta, atrasa o que es lo que ocurre.

Mañana sería el "gran" día. En parte, estaba feliz porque iba a darle a mi hijo una familia digna y un amor infinito. Nahuel estaba muy feliz y conforme con su paternidad, pero sus hermanos no tanto. Por algún motivo, estaban… incómodos. Les molestaba mi embarazo, o algo por el estilo. Fue por eso, que una semana antes, le pregunté a Nahuel:

¿Qué es lo que le pasa a tus hermanos, Nahuel? Me miran como si les molestara el bebé.

No seas tonta, amor. Ellos sólo están un poco perturbados. Me conocen hace tan poco tiempo… y verme como un hombre casado, les resulta raro.

No se por qué extraño motivo le creí. Inclusive aunque sus miradas furtivas a mis espaldas no cesaran. Tal vez era mejor creer en eso, que pensar que realmente me odian. ¿Sabrían lo de…? , realmente preferiría no pensar en eso, aunque era inevitable.

La ausencia de Jacob se pegaba a mí cada día un poco más, y por más extraño que pareciera, el simple hecho de saber que estaba lejos, que había desaparecido y que lo odiaba, por no querer hacerse responsable de mi hijo, me provocaba amarlo más y más. Tanto Billy como el resto de La Push, estaban desesperados otra vez, y no era para menos. Fue por eso que me escapé y a escondidas de Nahuel fui a First Beach a hablar con Billy. Al principio, ni él ni Rachel quisieron abrirme la puerta, pues me culpaban de la desaparición de Jake. Pero al ver mi panza, todo cambió. Billy pareció percibirlo. Como si supiera de antemano que ese nietito era suyo y que era sangre de su sangre. Tuve que contarles la historia. Ellos juraron no decir nada, por lo menos hasta que Jacob apareciera. Comprendieron mi decisión a medias, pero… ¿qué más daba? Estaban tan decepcionados de él como yo. Prometieron ir a la boda, aunque sea un rato, a darme su apoyo, y me pidieron estar presentes el día del nacimiento del bebé, a lo que no pude negarme.

Las dos semanas pasaron demasiado rápido, entre invitaciones, servicio de catering – para los humanos por supuesto- y decoración y detalles para la boda. No había tiempo siquiera para respirar. Emmett había sacado la licencia para casarnos, así que sería una ceremonia sencilla parecida a la de mis padres, en el jardín de la mansión. No queríamos nada ostentoso, pues no serían muchos los invitados y era más bien una formalidad. Pronto comenzaríamos con la construcción de una casa parecida a la mansión – aunque más pequeña -, para vivir los tres allí, algo que en parte me gustaba, pues me daría más privacidad y podría disfrutar de mi tiempo sola, aunque mi familia esté cerca.

Estaba feliz por la llegada de los miembros más cercanos de la familia, pero también quería que Zafrina y su clan y el resto de los aquelarres aparecieran. No había visto a algunos por años, incluso desde la batalla con los Vulturis, como por ejemplo a los Irlandeses Maggie, Siobhan y Liam, y a los rumanos, Stefan y Vladimir. Se sorprendieron antes nuestra llamada, pues la mayoría pensó que me casaría con "el chico peludo que me cuidaba como un guardaespaldas", pero confirmaron su asistencia, pues morían por conocer a los nuevos integrantes de los diferentes clanes. Eso me entusiasmó, ya que sería una reunión con fines "felices", y todos podríamos disfrutar de la presencia del otro.

Luego de que mi familia de Denali se instaló en los pisos de arriba, fui a acostarme a mi habitación. Nahuel se había quedado en un hotel con sus hermanos a modo de "despedida de soltero". El resto de mi familia se excusó diciendo que se quedarían ayudando a Alice con los detalles de la fiesta del día siguiente, pero yo conocía la verdad. A nadie le entusiasmaba la boda, nadie quería que yo me casara con Nahuel porque no lo amaba. En realidad, sí lo hacía, pero no de la forma que debía. No alcanzaba y no iba a alcanzar nunca. Pero la urgencia le ganó al amor y a la soledad. Al corazón y al alma. Sabía que era momento de ser valiente y dar este paso.

Más de una vez mi madre y mi tía se acercaron para hacer algo esa noche, pero yo sólo me limité a llorar después de dos semanas de falsa euforia.

No tienes que hacer esto – repetía mi madre una y otra vez.

Sí, podemos buscar otras opciones, nena, podemos buscar a Jacob si eso quieres – mi tía intentaba ayudar, pero eso me hizo ponerme peor aún.

¡Jame me odia! Y yo a él. No quiero que lo busquen, no quiero nada de él. Parece que no lo entienden.

Bueno – mi madre se calmó-, voy a intentar convencerme entonces de que serás feliz y que esto es lo que quieres. Yo extraño mucho a Jacob y estoy asustada, desapareció hace dos semanas y todavía no se absolutamente nada de él. Luego de la boda voy a salir a buscarlo hija, y si tanto se odian no hablarán más, o lo que sea, pero no vas a poder escaparte de esto por mucho tiempo. Tarde o temprano Nahuel va a saberlo. ¿Qué le dirás cuando vea a su hijo transformado en lobo?

Eso no lo sabe nadie aún… el bebé…podría salir mitad humano mitad vampiro, tal vez no tenga genes licántropos.

Es un Black, hija, por supuesto tendrá esos genes, tu eres la imprimación, y eso no sólo implica ser el alma gemela de un licántropo, sino la ideal para perpetuar la especie.

Mi madre tenía razón, el bebé sería un Black, el gen más poderoso de La Push, y no sé si también de los licántropos. Pero como pensé anteriormente, iba a correr el riesgo, definitivamente lo haría.

Pues no lo sé, ahora si me disculpan, mañana será un día importante y debo descansar – exclamé con gesto ausente-. Hasta mañana.

Te desconozco, hija – mi madre agachó la cabeza y salió del cuarto acompañada de Alice. Me dormí diez minutos después de que mis lágrimas cesaron.

El día estaba espectacular. Mucho sol, casi increíble para Forks y una brisa suave corría de aquí para allá. "Lindo día para casarse" Murmuré. Al parecer, mi tía me escuchó. En cuestión de cinco segundos la tenía a mi lado, cargada con todo lo que necesitaría para arreglarme ese día. Mi madre la escoltó, a pesar de su desaprobación, creo que estaba algo emocionada.

El resto de mis días comenzaban ahora. Podía observar como el vestido me calzaba a la perfección, cómo el maquillaje combinaba con mi rostro y con el perfecto bouquet de lilas que llevaría en mi mano izquierda. Cómo los zapatos, que parecían de cristal, estaban hechos a medida para mí, como el velo y el tocado se ajustaban a mi cabellera, a la forma de mi cara y a mis rasgos. Cómo la liga azul que mi tía Alice me había prestado de su colección se deslizaba por mi muslo, cómo el jardín estaba decorado con mis flores preferidas. Cómo los invitados iban llegando, a pesar de que ellos no me estuvieran viendo mientras yo los observaba por la ventana de mi cuarto. La boda sería en tres horas. Todo era perfecto… sólo faltaba el novio… y seguiría faltando por el resto de mi existencia.

Justo en ese momento, el timbre sonó.

**Eleazar POV**

Me tomó por sorpresa el enterarme de que mi sobrina iba a casarse… con Nahuel, el chico híbrido. Estábamos en España, cuando Tanya me llamó para contarme eso, y además de que habían convertido a Arnold después de un accidente mortal que tuvo. Reaccionaría en un poco menos de dos días, por lo que predijo. Carlisle estaba de camino y lo ayudaría en todo lo posible, incluyendo la adaptación del nuevo integrante al ambiente vampírico. Fue bueno enterarnos luego, que el inclusive tuvo mejor autocontrol que Bella y Charlie juntos, y estaría apto para ir a la boda. Faltaba una semana para volar directo a Forks con Carmen, y a pesar de estar felices, seguíamos intrigados.

Pensé que al volver, Jacob cambiaría todo – mi esposa confesó.

Y yo, es raro que no lo haya elegido. ¿No había algo mágico entre ellos dos, que no le permitía estar con otros?

Yo creí lo mismo amor, pero parece que no. ¿Crees que se debe a su…amnesia?

Pues es lo más probable – aseguré. – A pesar de eso, no podemos dejar de ir. Esto es importante para ella, y se que tú la quieres tanto como yo.

Tienes razón. ¿Estás listo? El vuelo es en una hora.

Lo estoy – asentí. – Será mejor irnos ahora.

No dijimos nada más y fuimos hacia el aeropuerto en Sevilla. Tardaríamos mucho más yendo a pie que en avión. Sólo nos limitamos a fingir como humanos por unas horas y asunto resuelto.

Al aterrizar, Carmen simuló estar despertándose justo en ese momento, y fuimos rápidamente a buscar nuestro equipaje.

Kate y Garrett nos esperaban ansiosos. Nos saludaron felices y nos contaron que Tanya y Arnold estaban un poco…ocupados, desarrollando nuevas capacidades físicas. Fue inevitable reírnos con la expresión que utilizó mi amigo, "brincaban como gorilas", luego de que Kate mencionara el por qué de la ausencia del resto de mis compañeros.

Ya en el auto, aceleraron para poder llegar a tiempo a la boda. Nos contaron sobre los extraños hermanos de Nahuel y los sucesos que habían estado ocurriendo desde su llegada, información que les brindó Edward, aprovechando que Nessie dormía la noche anterior. También nombraron la locura repentina de Jacob, quien volvió a los bosques, quien huyó diciendo que Nessie lo había engañado, y que lo peor, era mentira. No sabían de donde había sacado eso.

No estaban muy seguros sobre qué era lo que pasaba, pero creían que necesitaban de mi don para ver que ocurría, por supuesto, yo quedé aún más intrigados que ellos y moría por develar algún tipo de misterio encerrado.

Creo que tienen dones, pero realmente no lo sé, no le han dicho nada a nadie si los tienen – Kate explicó.

Eso es raro, todos alardean si los tienen, pues no muchos los poseen – respondí.

Sí, eso es cierto – Garrett me daba la razón. – Si yo los tuviera, estaría como loco contándolo.

Niñito – Kate le sacó la lengua, mientras le tomaba la mano que Garrett tenía sujeta a la palanca de cambios.

Finalmente arribamos a la casa y tocamos el timbre. Edward salió a recibirnos con frustración en sus ojos. Estaba ojeroso y derrotado.

¿Qué ocurre Edward? – le dije mientras lo abrazaba y entraba en la casa de la mano de Carmen.

Te necesito Eleazar, todo está tan raro. Estoy perturbado… no puedo leer las mentes de los…invitados. Ni siquiera pude leer la de Jake cuando huyó. Me siento culpable de dejarlo ir, no sólo es el amor de mi hija…es… el es mi amigo.

Tranquilízate, Edward – Carmen le dijo. – Eleazar se va a encargar de todo esto. Cuéntanos primero qué ocurre…

No lo sé, de verdad… he, buscado información en estas semanas, Alice consiguió mucha información en estos años. Cuando halló a Nahuel, se llenó de notas con suposiciones y demás, por diversos relatos que oyó. Es sólo un mito, por supuesto, pero creo que los híbridos machos, no pueden concebir. Alice no ha registrado a ningún semi-vampiro que haya sido padre.

Pero Nahuel lo es – acoté confuso.

No, no lo es.

¿Cómo? – Kate exclamó.

El bebé es de Jacob, compañeros. Creo que Nahuel lo sabe, y por eso ideó todo esto. Por eso necesito de tu ayuda más que nunca Eleazar.

¿El bebé es el lobo? – preguntamos todos, inquietantes.

Sí, lo es, y creo que Nahuel vio el test de embarazo en el baño de arriba. Llegarán en cualquier momento Eleazar, te ruego que pongas cara de póquer.

Luego de ese momento, nos desviamos a otros temas de conversación, sólo por precaución. Les relatamos un poco de nuestro viaje de casi un mes a España, con felicidad y esmero, tratando de enfocarnos en cada detalle posible.

Fue entonces cuando las suposiciones de Edward se volvieron realidad. El timbre volvió a sonar, y a través de las cortinas de las ventanas pudimos apreciar a los seis individuos que llegaron con Nahuel. Edward abrió la puerta con delicadeza, sin embargo me mostró una mirada de advertencia. Debía mantenerme alerta, eran ellos.

Edward, traje a mis hermanas, Mailén y Sayén y a las esposas de Nehuén y Manuel, Keira y Nerina. Están muy ansiosas por conocer a Nessie.

Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Edward, padre de Nessie – le extendió la mano a cada una de las cuatro mujeres que acababan de llegar, las cuales lo miraban embelesado.

Mucho gusto – dijeron a coro. Comencé a mirarlas de arriba a abajo, en busca de algo sospechoso. Nada, venían con buenas intensiones y sin ningún tipo de don. Sin embargo todo cambió cuando los dos hombres pasaron por la puerta. Supuse que eran gemelos, pues eran uno idéntico al otro. Me invadió un aire de odio. Cuando miré a mí alrededor, Jasper estaba con los ojos que se le salían de las cuencas. ¿Estaría percibiendo algo? Yo creo que sí. Eso no fue lo peor de todo, cuando se acercaron y me hablaron por primera vez, toda la historia comenzó a cerrar.

No me había dado cuenta que Edward me los estaba presentando, actuando de la mejor forma posible.

Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Garret, ellos son Manuel y Nehuén, los hermanos de Nahuel, al igual que Mailén y Sayén, y estas son Keira y Nerina, sus esposas.

Un gusto – dijimos todos mostrando cordialidad.

Uno de ellos era escudo, pero no poseía el mismo escudo que Bella. Era mucho más potente, podría protegerte de por vida si así lo quisiera, sin importar distancia ni lugar. Daba miedo de solo contarlo. El otro… Nehuén, creo que así se llama, tenía el poder de implementar recuerdos en la vida de alguien. Tanto verdaderos como falsos. Mi cabeza hizo clic en ese instante.

Estos tres se traían algo muy feo entre manos. Si las suposiciones de Edward eran exactas, Nahuel vio el test de embarazo, al ver ese test, y sabiendo que no puede tener hijos, se dio cuenta de que Reneesme lo había engañado con Jacob en su ausencia. Tal era su ira, que recurrió a sus hermanos, aplicaron un recuerdo falso en el cerebro de Jacob aprovechando su amnesia, lo que provocó, bajo mi punto de vista, una especie de flashback. Fue por eso que huyó y discutió con Reneesme, y el otro zángano bloqueó la mente de ellos tres y también la de Jacob. Eran unos malditos.

Nessie creían que eran lo mejor, pero no era así, esa sonrisa falsa ocultaba ira y resentimiento. Tendría que parar con todo esto si quería ver a mi sobrina y a su hijito, felices. El único problema, es que para hacerlo debería recuperar de una forma o de otra la memoria de Jacob. Algo que era casi imposible.

Pude notar, que a raíz de la conversación que se estaba dando a mi lado, Edward tenía los puños cerrados intentando calmarse.

_Respira _– pensé. – _Voy a terminar con esto de una puta vez._

Edward sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo y que casi no había esperanza. Ella estaba tan pero tan ciega, que no sería capaz de escucharnos.

Fue en ese momento cuando mi esperanza se levantó. Pude percibir un don en el aire, algo que estaba buscando. Algo que sacara a la luz la memoria perdida de alguien. Era un don inverso al del otro maldito. Su don se basaba en crear recuerdos que no existían, este don en cambio, devolvía recuerdos enterrados. Giré mi cabeza para encontrarme con un hombre de ojos carmesí, a quien yo conocía muy bien.

Arnold – me paré y corrí a saludarlo.

Eleazar, Carmen – nos correspondió el abrazo, que dolió un poco por la fuerza de sus músculos. Edward leyó lo que pasaba por mi mente y sonrió.

Sin decir absolutamente nada tomé a Arnold del brazo, le hice señas a Carmen para que lo sujetara también y pensé:

_Edward, debes llamar ya a Alice._

Vi como asentía con la cabeza y volaba al segundo piso. Al llegar la pequeña me abrazó y también la tomé de brazo.

Tanya, Kate, Garret, queridos amigos. Disculpen las molestias, pero estamos algo sedientos, sobre todo el neófito. Alice nos guiará por donde haya osos, volveremos para la boda – dije secamente.

Pero yo cacé ay…

Pues vas a cazar de vuelta – le dije a Arnold mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada. – Va a haber varios humanos entre los invitados.

Lo llevé casi arrastrando por la casa hasta llegar a la puerta. Alice iba de la mano de Carmen.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó sorpresivamente.

Alice, tu no recuerdas nada de tu vida humana, ¿cierto?

Cierto – se amargó. – Pero, ¿a qué quieres llegar con todo esto?

Arnold, acércate, por favor. – Arnold me hizo caso y se posicionó a mi lado en una milésima de segundo.- Ahora, necesito que desees y que anheles con todas tus fuerzas, que Alice pueda recordar todo aquello de su vida pasada.

No seas idiota, Eleazar – me desafió. – ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?

¿Olvidaste acaso que puedo percibir dones?

No…puede…ser – Carmen se sorprendió a mi lado.

¿De qué va todo esto Eleazar?, por favor – Alice preguntó.

¿Arnold, estás haciendo lo que te pedí?

Sí

Pon tu dedo índice en su frente por favor y sigue deseándolo.

Arnold me hizo caso y segundos después puso su dedo en el de Alice. Pude ver como se sorprendía y abría sus ojos como cuencas. De repente, se desmayó, para sorpresa de todos. ¿Un vampiro inconsciente?

Alice, Alice… responde por favor – Carmen no paraba de zamarrearla. De repente, se incorporó de un salto y corrió a abrazar a Arnold.

Gracias, gracias, gracias – gritaba mientras lo abrazaba.

¿Qué ha ocurrido? – pregunté.

¡Recuerdo todo! – Alice gritó frenética. - Mis hermanos, mis padres, ¡todo! Eres genial Arnold.

Debemos buscar a Jacob ahora, debe estar por algún lado.

Pero no sabemos donde está…- Alice agachó la cabeza.

Ya lo encontré una vez, tal vez pueda hacerlo dos. Creo en los milagros Alice, de verdad.

Suerte entonces, ve con Arnold y Carmen, yo iré a ver que puedo hacer para atrasar todo.

Alice entró en la mansión otra vez y nosotros nos echamos a correr por los bosques. Al principio nos separamos para ir por diversas partes y facilitar la búsqueda, Carmen fue con Arnold y yo corrí en la dirección opuesta.

¡Jacob! – gritaba desenfrenadamente una y otra vez. – ¡Aparece!

Luego de dos horas de intensa búsqueda me resigné. Sé que estaba mal hacerlo, pero me sentía mal por no poder encontrarlo. Me reuní en el mismo punto donde me había separado de mi esposa y mi amigo, y estuvimos a punto de volver a la mansión. De repente, recordé algo que Jacob había dicho sobre su tiempo en la selva.

Carmen, ¿hay cuevas en este bosque?

Sólo dos o tres, ¿por qué?

Guíame.

Tenía razón, dentro de una cueva, estaba Jacob, nuevamente en mal estado. Su pelo no había crecido pero sí su barba. Estaba seleccionando rocas cuando decidí gritarle.

Jake, soy Eleazar, por favor deja de taparte.

¿Eleazar? – corrió hasta mí. - Te mandaron a buscarme, ¿cierto?

La verdad es que no, ¿recuerdas a Arnold?

Por supuesto, -sonrió. - ¿Te hiciste freaky ahora? – bromeó.

Jake el puede devolverte la memoria, su don… – me interrumpió con la mano.

Disculpa, pero no lo quiero. Prefiero mi vida anterior. No quiero ser un cornudo por el resto de la historia.

Jake algo malo ha pasado. ¿Recuerdas a los hermanos de Nahuel? Pues ellos no son buenos. Nahuel vio el test de embarazo de Nessie cuando volvió de Brasil. Como sabe que él es estéril, se dio cuenta así que Nessie lo había estado engañando contigo. Ellos usaron sus dones para crearte falsos recuerdos y para que Edward no pudiera leerlos ni a ti, ni a ellos. Fue un plan casi perfecto, aunque no contaban con mi don.

¿Y tú crees realmente que voy a creerme eso? ¿Cómo sabes sobre sus dones?

Ese es mi don, Jacob. Percibir talentos. Ahora debes volver a la casa a interrumpir una boda.

¿Una boda?

Nessie va a casarse en una hora exactamente. Le dijo a Nahuel que el hijo es de él para darle una familia al bebé, debes parar ya con eso.

No iré, todas estas patrañas… no sé que quieren hacer conmigo.

Para Reneesme, tú eres su vida. Te ama, aunque en este momento se está casando por despecho, pues cree que tú sabías del embarazo y creaste el engaño para zafarte de ello. Hazlo también por ti Jacob, por tu familia. Ustedes se pertenecen, siempre lo harán.

Por favor, no mientan más – comenzó a llorar con ira.

Fue en ese momento que supe lo que debía hacer. Tomé a Jacob de un brazo y Carmen del otro.

Hazlo, Arnold.

En ese momento, depositó su dedo en la frente del muchacho y este cayó, inconsciente al suelo. Lo soltamos y esperamos a que abriera los ojos, cosa que hizo dos minutos después.

Jacob, ¿estás bien?

Estoy perfecto, ¿podemos irnos ahora? Tengo que detener una boda.

Abrazamos al muchacho y comenzamos a revisarlo.

¿Estás bien?

Lo estoy, pero ya no soy el maldito inocente, recuerdo absolutamente todo. Voy a matar a ese tipo si vuelve a poner sus sucias manos en mi mujer o en mi hijo. ¡Vamos!

Había cumplido con mi cometido. Sólo esperaba llegar a tiempo.

_**Reneesme POV **_

Es hora – dijo mi madre. – Nos vemos abajo, mucha suerte.

¿Vamos papá?

Seguro.

Comencé a andar, escaleras abajo. Me fue inevitable llorar al escuchar la marcha nupcial. Todos imaginarían que era de emoción, así que no me preocupé y dejé que ellas siguieran corriendo por mis mejillas. Del otro lado del altar estaba Nahuel. A medida que me acercaba a él vi un sinfín de rostros conocidos. Inclusive las esposas de Nehuén y Manuel me miraban emocionadas, a pesar de haberlas conocidos hacía cuestión de una hora.

Nahuel me susurró un "te amo" al oído cuando mi padre me entregó, nervioso. Podía ver como la ira se escurría por su rostro, aunque desconocía el motivo. Era como si me estuviese entregando a un asesino, o algo parecido. Todos suspiraron al ver mi rostro debajo del velo, pero yo no prestaba atención a nada. Sólo repetía lo que Emmett me pedía que dijera, como en piloto automático. Nahuel, en cambio lo hacía con pasión y amor, ansioso por ponerme el anillo de bodas.

La pregunta más esperada por mí se abrió paso entre la boca de Emmett. Hasta el parecía esperanzado al decirla.

Si alguien se opone a este matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre. – Dijo.

Todos se miraron incómodos, mientras un silencio sepulcral atravesaba el jardín.

Pues bien, continuemos con la ceremonia entonces – Emmett rompió el hielo.

No tan rápido Emmett. – Gritó una voz que sólo había estado en mis sueños por los últimos días. ¿Estaba mi cabeza delirando? No, imposible, esto no estaba pasando. Pude sentir como todos los invitados giraban y supe que yo también debía hacerlo. Fue en ese momento cuando vi su rostro al otro lado del pasillo. Me miraba con amor, con desesperación, su odio había desaparecido.

¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – gritó Nahuel con odio. Jamás lo había visto así de alterado.

VENGO A RECLAMAR MI LUGAR, EL QUE TÚ ESTÁS USURPANDO. SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, ES HORA DE CONOCER LA VERDAD.

* * *

_**BUENO, SUBÍ DOS CAPÍTULOS SEGUIDOS, LO LOGRÉ CON MUCHO ESFUERZO Y DEDICACIÓN.**_

_**DECIDÍ ACORTAR Y AGREGUÉ LA MITAD DE UN CÁPITULO A UNO, Y LA OTRA MITAD A OTRO. ASÍ QUE SOLO FALTAN DOS CAPÍTULOS.**_

_**COMENTARIOS, CRÍTICAS, SUGERENCIA, TODOS EN REVIEWS.**_

_**SE ACERCA EL FINAL. **_


	16. YOU ARE STILL THE ONE

VENGO A RECLAMAR MI LUGAR, EL QUE TÚ ESTÁS USURPANDO. SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, ES HORA DE CONOCER LA VERDAD. – Jacob gritó con una ira descomunal, dejando a todos los invitados atónitos.

¡TE DIJE QUE TE VAYAS! – respondió Nahuel, víctima de la desesperación.

Tú eres el que debe irse – se metió Eleazar, quien estaba detrás de Jacob y miraba a Nahuel cómo si fuera a arrancarla los ojos.

Nessie – ahora Jacob se dirigía a mí, con un rostro lleno de arrepentimiento. – Nessie, recuerdo todo. Arnold me devolvió la memoria.

Aquello me dejó totalmente en shock. Eso explicaba la reacción de ira que estaba teniendo Jacob, su atropello y la forma en que me miraba. Sin embargo, ¿qué tenía que ver Arnold en todo esto?

Nessie, Arnold puede devolver la memoria – acotó mi padre, a mi lado, hablando en voz alta para que todos escucharan. – Es totalmente inverso al don que tiene Nehuén, por ejemplo.

¿Nehuén? – pregunté. Ahora no tenía ni la más pálida idea de qué estaban diciendo.

En realidad, hay mucho que explicar, así que empecemos por lo básico. – Eleazar comenzó con su discurso. – Queridos invitados, la mayoría de ustedes me conocen aquí y saben en qué se basa mi don. Pero aquellos que no, pues bien, percibo talentos. Por supuesto, estos tres jóvenes entusiastas no contaban con él – Señaló a mi futuro esposo y sus dos padrinos. – Manuel, posee en sí un escudo muy potente, más que el tuyo Bella, lo siento, – sonrió a mi madre. – pues puede proteger a una persona de forma definitiva. Eso explica que Edward no pudiera leer a ninguno de ellos, incluso Jacob. Todos formaban parte de la burbuja de Manuel. A pesar de este increíble don, quedé aún más maravillado con el don de Nehuén. Como Edward explicó previamente, su efecto es inverso al don de mi compañero, porque genera recuerdos que nunca existieron. Se asemeja al don de Zafrina – señaló a la mujer del Amazonas. – sólo que ella recrea imágenes momentáneas que te llevan a un medio físico diferente. Nehuén se mete en tu cerebro y lo distorsiona…

Por ejemplo, puede crear la ilusión de que alguien engaña a su amado, cuando en realidad eso nunca pasó – Mi padre lanzó una mirada envenenada a Nahuel. – Además causa efectos aún peores en seres vulnerables, como por ejemplo, amnésicos. – Señaló a Jacob. – Saquen sus propias conclusiones.

Fue en ese momento cuando caí en la realidad. Nahuel había hecho todo esto con ayuda de sus hermanos. Sabía lo que vendría. Mis miradas con Jacob eran muy obvias, ¿se habría dado cuenta?, o aún peor, ¿sabía de antemano que yo estaba embarazada? Comencé a llorar, víctima de una desesperación inigualable. A pesar de eso, en parte estaba feliz y aliviada de que Jacob recuperar la memoria.

Por favor, Nahuel, dime que todo esto es una mentira – lo miré con desesperación, en busca de una respuesta.

Yo…

¡DIME SI HICIERON ESO CON JACOB!

Pues si, lo hice, ¿contenta? Llegué muy feliz de mi viaje y me encuentro con un maldito zángano que te grita "Tía Nessie" y tú sólo lo miras a Jacob como si fuera cierto. – Señaló a Jacob jr., que estaba sentado en los muslos de Billy, mirando confundido. Rachel casi explota al escuchar como habían caracterizado a su hijo…y mejor no hablemos de Paul. - Luego te sigo al baño y encuentro un test de embarazo que dejaba en claro que habías estado engañándome. Te preguntaras como lo supe. Pues bien, soy estéril. Todos los de mi especie lo somos. Tenía que hacer algo. Ese maldito volvió para arrebatarme todo, mi nueva familia, mi dignidad e incluso a MI mujer. Ideé el plan, sabiendo que tarde o temprano me lo agradecerías. Ese maldito licántropo es inestable, y no te ama. Ponte en mi posición, ¿qué sentirías si te arrebataran al amor de tu vida de las manos? ¿No pelearías por esa persona?

SÍ, SÉ LO QUE SE SIENTE. ME LO ARREBATARON HACE SEIS AÑOS, Y UN SER EGOÍSTA Y MEZQUINO VOLVIÓ A ALEJARLO DE MÍ – respondí con ira. – Te di todo de mí, cada pieza rota de mi alma, cada caricia y beso guardado. Me entregué a ti, quise ser hacerte feliz y tú me pagas así, haciendo que los psicóticos de tus hermanos le inserten mentiras en la cabeza de Jacob para quedarte conmigo. Sabiendo, que mi amor pertenecía a otra persona. Tú no me amas, si lo hicieras, hubieses dejado que elija. Hubieses querido que fuera feliz, y no te conformarías con ser el objeto de mi despecho, y creo que Jacob realmente me ama. Nuestro amor no es sólo cosa de magia, es real y puro y aunque fuésemos dos humanos, nos querríamos de la misma forma – miré a Jacob en ese instante y él sólo me devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa. Cuando volví mis ojos, pude notar como Nahuel se tensaba aún más, y de golpe, posaba sus brazos en los míos, con fuerza.

¿POR QUÉ ME ENGAÑASTE? ¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE? – Gritaba una y otra vez mientras me zamarreaba. En ese instante, unos brazos morenos se depositaron en su cuello y unos pálidos y fuertes en su espalda.

Suéltala o te arranco la piel, y juro que no me importa que tu maldito familia esté aquí presente, chupasangre asqueroso – Jacob lo amenazaba sin piedad.

Ya lo escuchaste – mi tío Emmett le decía en el oído. Pude ver como mi padre, mi abuelo y mi tío Jazz sujetaban a los dos hermanos de Nahuel. La escena se estaba tornando muy violenta.

¡Golfa! ¡Arpía! – me gritaban los gemelos una y otra vez. Justo cuando mi padre estaba por atacarlos…

¡PAREN TODOS! – una voz apenas familiar me sobresaltó. – Nahuel, mírame – Mailén buscaba sus ojos con desesperación. - ¿Todo esto es cierto?

Sí, si lo es, Mailén – mi padre le respondió.

Ella me estaba engañando, Mailén. Ella no me quiso, ni me quiere – Nahuel intentaba defenderse a medida que separaba sus brazos de los míos.

Con el amor de su vida, hermano – Sayén comenzó a hablar. – Tú habías aceptado esos términos, Nahuel. ¿Qué demonios te ocurre? Siempre fuiste una persona noble, y respetuosa, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

Tú no conoces el amor, así que cierra el pico.

Tal vez conozca el amor más que tú. Tal vez acabo de encontrarlo y es por eso que entiendo.

Deja de decir estupideces – Nahuel se burló. – Nunca en tu vida vas a encontrar un maldito tipo que te quiera, eres una neurótica al igual que ella – Me señaló.

No estoy diciendo estupideces. Pues lamento decirte, querido hermano, que yo también soy objeto de imprimación.

Yo también – Mailén le siguió. – Nos quedaremos aquí con Embry y Seth.

Quedé atónita al escuchar aquello. Las hermanas de mi antiguo novio, ex futuro esposo, imprimadas de los hermanos licántropos del amor de mi vida. Increíble.

Ustedes son unas dementes.

Tú eres el demente – gritaron al unísono. – Eres igual a papá y no queremos volver a verte, vete con estos dos sátrapas y sus esposas. Y por cierto, Reneesme – Mailén me miraba con amor mientras Sayén hablaba. – Felicitaciones por lo del bebé, acabamos de enterarnos.

¡Esto es increíble! No puedo soportarlo más. Nos vamos, y tú, muchacho – Manuel llamó a Nahuel - te vienes con nosotros.

Estaba a punto de retirarse, cuando el brazo de Jacob se interpuso.

Y no vuelvas – le amenazó. Él sólo me miró con dolor. – Voy a dejarte ir, porque no quiero ver a mi esposa retorciéndose de culpa porque te arranqué esa maldita cabeza colmada de veneno. Y ustedes dos - dijo en dirección a los gemelos. - Tengo una manada de cuarenta licántropos que podrían desintegrarlos como si fueran manteca. No quiero dejar viudas a sus esposas, así que les daré la misma recomendación que a su hermanito.

Lo siento – susurró. Parecía arrepentido.

Ya, vete – le dije secamente. Agachó la cabeza y se fue a velocidad descomunal, cruzando el jardín, detrás de otras cuatro figuras. Sabía que no volvería a verlo nunca más. El que al principio pareció ser mi salvador, se había convertido en una bolsa de mierda irreconocible. No estaba triste, de todas formas. La verdad había salido a la luz a tiempo.

Reinaba el silencio en el jardín. Todos se miraban entre sí, tratando de decirle algo.

¿Qué voy a hacer con la decoración? –bufó Alice en voz alta. Todos comenzaron a reír y aplaudieron estrepitosamente.

Puede que la necesitemos – mi madre susurró. Luego, me dio una sonrisa cálida de bienvenida.

Gracias, tío. Gracias, tía Carmen – corrí a abrazarlos.

No hay de que, _amorcito – _Carmen susurró revolviendo mi pelo.

Arnold, te debo la vida – agradecí infinitamente al nuevo integrante de la familia.

No, la verdad es que no. ¡Es genial ser un chupasangre! – no pude evitar reírme. – Nena, creo que alguien quiere hablar contigo.

Hola – una voz en mi oído me derritió el cerebro. Giré para encontrarme con sus enormes ojos negros, que me miraban enamorados y con deseo.

Hola – me sonrojé.

Te debo una disculpa, Reneesme. Soy un idiota, no puedo creer como dudé de ti. Era imposible que me engañaras, soy un maldito bocón.

No quieras llevarte todo el crédito, yo también tuve mucho que ver en esto. Pensé que sólo estabas inventando eso. No pensé que él fuera tan malévolo. ¡Iba a casarme!

Estabas desesperada, Nessie, no puedo juzgarte. Yo te abandoné. Pero aquí me tienes, a tus pies otra vez. Nunca he sido devoto a nadie más, ni lo seré. Sin embargo, si tú no quieres que vuelva, lo entenderé, aunque no haya sido yo durante estas semanas…

Para ya, Jacob, eres un maldito masoquista.

Lo soy, pero sólo porque quiero que cumplas tu promesa. Quiero que seas feliz. – Sí, ahora estaba totalmente convencida de que había recobrado la memoria. Aquella promesa que me hizo a solas, y jamás revelé, me devolvió la seguridad que necesitaba.

Intenté cumplir la promesa seis años después de que te fuiste… luego me di cuenta que no lo había logrado ni lo haría, algo faltaba. Al fin hoy, puedo decirte, que soy feliz – le sonreí con los ojos vidriosos.

Te amo y te quiero conmigo para siempre. Nadie va a interponerse entre nosotros tres nunca más, no voy a permitirlo. Incluso aunque tenga que matar a estos tres malparidos.

¿Tres? – pregunté confusa.

Tres – sonrió y miró mi barriga. – No puedo creer cómo no me di cuenta que este era mi hijo. – lentamente fue bajando hasta acercar su boca a mi vientre.

Hola pequeño – comenzó a hablarle al feto. – Soy yo, soy papá. Perdóname por no estar aquí, lo siento tanto. – comenzó a sollozar, y mis lágrimas fueron inevitables -. Prometo que cuando salgas de ahí voy a compensarte. Jugaremos al fútbol, miraremos chicas… – fruncí el ceño y lo fulminé con la mirada – bueno, tú miraras. Y también voy a comprarte una moto a batería y…

Para un segundo – intenté detener su discurso. - ¿Cómo sabes que es un niño?

Sólo… lo sé. ¿Quieres una niña acaso?

Me da igual, siempre y cuando sea sano… deberías saber eso.

Lo sé, créeme. Ahora… ¿en qué estábamos? Cierto, iba a decirte que estés orgulloso de tu madre, ella es el ser más hermoso que conocerás en tu vida, y está buenísima… su trasero…

Vas a traumar al bebé, maldito pervertido – le golpeé la cabeza, mientras reía a carcajadas.

Fue subiendo su rostro, hasta encontrarse frente a frente con el mío.

– Cuando llegamos del bosque le pedí a Kate que me alcanzara esto. – sacó de su bolsillo, una caja color lila, y la abrió, mostrando así un anillo con una hermosa piedra lila. – Iba a dártela el día que los freakies llegaron, pero bien, me cagaron el show. Todavía quiero matarlos, putos de mierda…

Jake – dije a modo de reto. Definitivamente, mi Jacob había regresado. Era un maldito bocaza, un maleducado y un guaso, pero lo amaba.

Perdón, es que estuve mucho tiempo encerrado dentro mío –bromeó.

Lo sé Jacob, lo sé – sonreí embelezada.

Reneesme, - se agachó otra vez, intentando ser educado, lo cual no lo consiguió porque enseguida comenzó a reír frenéticamente por su gesto. - ¿quieres ser mi esposa? ¿Serías una Black? Creo que no hace falta que te repita todo lo que te dije antes, pero si quieres puedo hacerlo…

No pude contener las lágrimas. El día más feliz de mi vida, definitivamente había llegado. No tenía opciones ante semejante pregunta. Ni tampoco pensaba en muchas.

Por supuesto que sí – comencé a llorar descontroladamente. En ese momento se abalanzó sobre mí y sus labios chocaron los míos con desesperación. No me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, que todos estaban escuchando emocionados lo que Jacob me decía. Comenzaron a aplaudir y gritar de alegría. Mi madre lloraba, a su manera, Rachel y las hermanas de Nahuel derramaron algunas lágrimas. Todas estaban junto a Leah, con su enorme panzota, y Emily, mi amiga, a quien ya se le comenzaba a ver la pequeña pancita de tres meses. Los niños revoloteaban por el lugar revoleando las guirnaldas.

¡SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, HABRÁ BODA DESPUÉS DE TODO! Sólo necesito… una hora. No voy a pasar el mejor día de mi vida en estos harapos. – dijo señalando su barba y su cuerpo semidesnudo.

De cualquier modo serás el mejor novio del mundo – rodeé su cuello con mis brazos. – sabes que no necesito todo eso.

Pero yo voy a hacerlo por ti, chupasangrita.

Como quieras, chucho asqueroso.

Besó mi mejilla y corrió al piso de arriba. Instantáneamente, tres pares de brazos me sujetaron y me llevaron a la cabaña.

Voy a retocarte el maquillaje, el velo y el peinado, así que estate quietecita – mi tía Alice me daba indicaciones mientras mi madre acariciaba mi mano.

Sabía que harías lo correcto, tarde o temprano. – me dijo con voz tierna.

Nunca imaginé que tendría que llevar a mi hija al altar dos veces – mi padre se quejó. – Incluso pensé que sería dentro de muchos años.

No le hagas caso, el se casó a sus 110 años, es entendible que piense de esa forma – mi madre bromeó mientras lo abrazaba.

Y con una niña 92 años menor que él – mi tía le sacó la lengua.

Soy un pervertido – mi padre se agarraba la cabeza mientras besaba a mi madre.

Te amo – susurró ella en su oído.

No tanto como yo…

¡Si quieren volver a casarse, organizaremos otra boda la próxima semana, pero hoy no les toca a ustedes!

Están bromeando, Alice – la calmé. – Tú sólo limítate a maquillarme.

Luego de media hora de retoques, ya estaba un poco fastidiosa y sobre todo nerviosa. Quería estar en el altar cuanto antes, cosa que no había ocurrido anteriormente. Una nueva sensación me invadió. Tenía mucha hambre, y por algún extraño motivo, no de sangre. Quería…

Alice, quiero helado.

¿Qué dices?

Quiero helado, hay varios potes en la nevera, tráeme el de chocolate, por favor.

Pero…

¡Ahora!

¿Un antojo? - interrumpió mi madre. ¿Tan pronto?

Parece que sí – confirmé.

Pues trata de no ensuciarte el vestido.

Aquí tienes – Alice llegó en un santiamén.

Gracias – le dije ya con una gran porción de helado en mi boca. Está…delicioso.

Si quieres agradecerme, trata de no mancharte el vestido – mi tía Alice prestaba atención a mis movimientos.

No lo haré.

Me bajé el tarro de helado en minutos. Mis padres me miraban absortos. Cuando estaba terminando de limpiar la cuchara con la lengua, Edward me interrumpió.

Es hora… otra vez.

_**JACOB POV **_

Por fin las cosas habían tomado el rumbo correcto.

Gracias a la familia de Nessie, pude llegar a tiempo y detener a ese maldito. De sólo pensar en él, la sangre me hervía y no comprendía cómo me había contenido de entrar en fase justo allí, hasta que recordé el rostro de la persona que amaba y a su pequeña panza. Ellos eran lo único que me importaba ahora. Sólo ganaría peleando limpio, aunque no me pude contener de amenazarlos para que nunca más vuelvan a meter sus narices donde no deben.

Había regresado. Era yo, al fin. Comencé a mirar al pasado, feliz de poder tener en cuenta cada recuerdo que había compartido con Nessie, e intenté borrar los del día de mi… despedida. Esos pequeños momentos, preferiría borrarlos por siempre.

Ouch, ¡maldita! – el pinchazo que Rosalie me dio en la pierna me hizo saltar.

Cállate un poquito, Fido, sólo hago esto por mi sobrina. Según la cabecita de mi hermano, ella te imaginaba con traje blanco, y el de Emmett es el único que queda en la casa, así que vas a quedarte quietecito para que lo pueda arreglar.

Nena, tranquilízate – Emmett le acariciaba el cabello.

Es que no puedo… este maldito…

En ese instante, me abrazó. Emmett y yo, comenzamos a reír descontroladamente ante la actitud de Rosalie.

Lo siento, estoy nerviosa y yo sé que te traté mal siempre… pero realmente quiero que te cases con Nessie.

Ey, Rose, lo sé, tranquilízate y arregla el traje, que me están esperando abajo.

Tienes razón – sonrió.

Bajamos y fui corriendo a saludar a mi familia antes de pararme al lado del altar. Ellos estaban felices.

Muchacho – la hermana del Mapuche se acercó. – Felicidades. Jamás encontrarás una chica así.

No pensaba buscar otra – sonreí.-

Coincido con mi hermana – agregó la otra. – Y por cierto, te debemos una disculpa. Jamás creímos que Nahuel era capaz de una cosa así

Ustedes no tienen la culpa de nada – las corregí. – No todo se basa por la sangre. Además somos familia ahora.

Sí, todavía nos resulta fascinante lo de la…imprimación. Por eso estamos tan a favor de ustedes.

Gracias, de verdad. Ahora, si me permiten, tengo que esperar el momento más hermoso de mi vida de ese lado.

Ve, y suerte. – dijeron a coro.

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar y Reneesme volvió a pasar entre los invitados de la mano de Edward, sólo que con lágrimas de emoción. Realmente ahora lo eran. Yo también lloraba ahora. Era un maldito maricotas. Ella lucía más hermosa que hasta hacía un momento atrás. Edward me tendió su mano y casi no me di cuenta de lo cerca que la tenía.

Toda tuya, ni siquiera voy a pedirte que la cuides, pues está de más.

Gracias, amigo.

No hay de qué.

Te amo – Nessie me dijo limpiando sus lágrimas.

Todos se pusieron de pie y volvieron a sentarse ante la señal de Emmett

Estamos todos _nuevamente_ aquí reunidos, para unir en sagrado matrimonio a esta semivampira y a este licántropo. Creo que nadie tiene motivos por los cuáles la boda no debería ser celebrada – todos mis hermanos miraron amenazantes a sus alrededores. Con Nessie no pudimos evitar reírnos. – así que continuaré e iré a lo básico. Los invito a expresar su consentimiento hacia el otr…

Ya hemos dicho todo, Emmett – Nessie puso los ojos en blanco.- ¿Podríamos ir a lo siguiente, por favor?

No te impacientes, nena – Emmett rió como oso. – Traigan a Jacob.

Apareció mi sobrino correteando con los anillos en la mano y se los entrego a Emmett.

Gracias pequeño – le acarició la cabeza.

De nada – dijo con vos tierna y volvió a colocarse al lado de mi hermana.

Ahora, Nessie, el momento que estaban esperando, ¿aceptas a Jacob como tu legítimo esposo por el resto de la eternidad?

Acepto – dijo entre lágrimas, mientras me ponía la alianza, mirándome con una dulzura infinita.

Y tú Jacob, ¿aceptas a Reneesme como tu legítima esposa por el resto de la eternidad?

Acepto. – dije entrecortadamente a causa de las lágrimas.

Entonces, por el poder que me concede esta licencia de Internet, los declaro marido y mujer. Jacob, puedes besar a la novia

La tomé de los costados y la acerqué a mí con amor, mientras nuestras lágrimas se mezclaban entre sí. Sus labios chocaron los míos, y me sentí en casa. Mientras todos festejaban, Nessie se contrajo un poco.

Está pateando.

¿Qué dices? – me sorprendí. – Ni siquiera creció.

Creo que es más fuerte de lo que creemos, - dijo abrazándome.

La tomé entre mis brazos y corrimos por el pasillo, mientras todos nos tiraban toneladas de arroz.

Y así pasó. Sería demasiado difícil describir mi alegría, pues no habría adjetivos que alcancen. Pasaría el resto de mi eternidad con el amor de mi vida. Formaríamos una hermosa familia y finalmente seríamos felices.

Durante la ceremonia, todos bailaron y rieron. Fue extraño volver a ver a algunos chupasangres que no veía desde que Nessie era pequeña. Todos estaban iguales, así que no me importó mucho. Nessie estaba extasiada con sus antiguos amigos, y les contaba una y otra vez, nuestra increíble historia. Pude ver algunas caras de sorpresa, aunque sólo podía pensar en la noche de bodas y en lo que me esperaría por el resto de mi vida. Los invitados se fueron yendo después del corte de torta.

Mi tía reservó la suite presidencial del hotel más caro de Seattle para esta noche. Y por cierto, sacó boletos para Cancún. También preparó el bolso de cada uno. Sólo falta que tus hermanos dejen de comer y nos iremos.

Cómo ordene usted, señora Black, - la besé.

En menos de dos horas cogí el Vanquish de Edward y comencé a andar como un animal por la ruta desierta.

Aquella noche te quejaste de mi velocidad… - Nessie bufó a mi lado, llevando ahora un hermoso vestido lila.

Ya te lo dije, ese no era yo – bromeé.

Llegamos al hotel y nada más nos importó. Dos segundos después de cerrar la puerta estábamos completamente desnudos, perdiéndonos en el cuerpo del otro. Y así fue toda la noche. Gracias a Dios, activamos el despertador para llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto, de otra forma, nos hubiésemos quedado totalmente dormidos.

¿Tienes los pasaportes?

Sí

¿La visa?

Por supuesto.

¿Documentos de identidad?

Nadie nos querría si les diera los originales.

No te hablo de esos, estúpido. ¿Los tienes?

Sí, amor, los tengo, relájate.

Realmente tengo que relajarme.

Me tendió la mano y caminamos hacia la plataforma. Era nuestro momento, debíamos descansar después de este mes bastante movido. A pesar de haber sufrido como nunca todo este tiempo, hubiese vuelto a pasar por todo ello si la recompensa sería la misma que la persona que caminaba a mi lado, con otra sorpresa en su interior, que sólo saldría a la luz para agrandar mi corazón y mi felicidad.

* * *

SII :D ME EMOCIONÓ MUCHISIMO HACER ESTE CAPITULO

IGUALMENTE QUEDA UN CAPÍTULO BASTANTE CLAVE PARA EL FUTURO DE NUESTROS PROTAGONISTAS. ESTA SEMANA LO VOY A ESTAR SUBIENDO.

SI QUIEREN SABER QE OCURRE CON ALGUN PERSONAJE EN ESPECIAL QUE NO SEAN JACOB Y NESSIE, HÁGANMELO SABER Y CREO UN MINI FINAL PARA CADA UNO

OTRA VEZ REPITO, SUGERENCIAS, CRÍTICAS Y DEMAS, REVIEWS.

Besos enormeeeees


	17. FAMILY PORTRAIT

**_Reneesme POV_**

Estoy sentada en el sillón principal de la sala. A mi lado, mi madre teje un sweater a velocidad casi indescifrable. Mi tía Alice la aconseja sobre que otros colores de lana puede conseguir para continuar con su nuevo trabajo: confección de ropa. Increíble que semejante idea halla salido de mi madre. Sin ofender, ella no es muy amante de la moda y la indumentaria que digamos.

Por otro lado, mi tía Rosalie, acaricia el pelo de mi tío Emmett mientras este maldice a los árbitros del partido de béisbol que están pasando en ESPN. Mi padre y mi tío Jazz no paran de reírse por sus elocuentes insultos. Yo también lo hago aunque no puede compararse mi risa con la de mi tía Alice, tan armónica y delicada. Mi abuela Esme comienza a darle un sermón a su hijo como si fuera un niño pequeño, mientras mi abuelo la ayuda a cocinar, para saciar mis "antojos". Hoy se me ocurrió comer ensalada del césar. Mi padre y Sue, fueron a La Push para arreglar los detalles de la boda doble que se realizará mañana. Aún no puedo creer como Seth Clearwater y Embry Call vayan a convertirse en flamantes esposos de dos hermanas híbridas. Más sorprendente era aún esta especie de "imprimación por partida doble", que se había dado seis meses atrás. Ese día, estuve a punto de cometer el error más grande, pero como siempre, el amor de mi vida había llegado para salvarme. En ese momento mi vientre era casi plano, y no tenía esta panzota de seis meses estorbando. Sí, mi embarazo no había sido largo, como uno humano, pero tampoco tan corto como el de mi madre. Y mucho menos tétrico. El bebé no produjo ningún tipo de herida ni dolor en mí, salvo las pequeñas contracciones y pataditas. Carlisle dijo que, por supuesto, no podía dar una fecha de parto exacta en estos casos, pero que el bebé saldría en estos días. Y aún no estaba lista. Inclusive, estaba tan cerca la fecha, que podía sentir el nerviosismo corriendo por mi cuerpo, provocándome un agudo dolor. Un momento… esto no es nerviosismo.

Ouch – sentí un dolor que me atravesó el cuerpo. No pude evitar gemir.

¡Nessie!, ¡Carlisle, el bebé! – mi padre gritó. En cuestión de segundos, mi abuelo estaba arrodillado a mi lado, revisándome.

Edward, ve a llamar a Jacob, tenemos que acomodar a Reneesme. Va a estar lista dentro de poco.

En seguida – mi padre tomó el móvil y comenzó a marcar sin parar, yo sin embargo, no podía dejar de aullar. Creí que moriría.

Tranquila nena, respira, ya pasa, ya pasa – mi madre me calmaba, con cierta emoción en su voz.

Todavía no está completamente dilatada, Nessie, voy a llevarte a la habitación que preparamos, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo dime cuando las contracciones sean más fuertes y volveré a revisarte para poder empezar – Un momento, ¿dijo "cuando las contracciones sean más fuertes"? Creí que iba a desmayarme cuando un portazo me sobresaltó.

Aquí estoy, Nessie. – Sentí como la mano de Jacob se posaba en la mía mientras me besaba la frente.

Te amo, quédate conmigo – le rogué.

¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Tranquila.

De golpe, sentí como una especie de orina recorría mi entrepierna. Supe así, que había llegado el momento.

Rompió la fuente, está lista para pujar.

¿Seguro, Doc? – Jacob parecía desconfiado.

Jacob, yo soy el doctor, y sí, creo que el bebé está listo para salir, no aguanta más. Incluso puede verse su cabeza.

¿De verdad? – sonreí entre tanto dolor.

¡Mierda! – exclamó Jacob. – Nena, tiene tu color de cabello.

Tienes que llevarla arriba Jacob, ahora.

Sin problema – asintió mi marido y me tomó en brazos desplazándose rápidamente por la enorme casa.

Una vez en el segundo piso, me colocaron sobre la camilla y todo lo que Carlisle había preparado para la llegada del bebé. Jacob comenzaba a estar nervioso.

Jake, ¡eso duele!

Lo siento amor, - me besó la mano - ¿y, Carlisle?

Bien, Reneesme, necesito que pujes cada vez que venga una contracción – será muy rápido si haces lo que te pido.

No…no puedo – me sentía débil y muerta de miedo.

Tienes que hacerlo, hija – mi madre interrumpió. – Un último esfuercito, por favor.

Háganlo por cesárea – grité. En ese mismo instante vino una contracción. A pesar de mis dolores, sabía que tenía que hacerlo. – Estoy lista.

¡Puja Reneesme! – mi abuelo me rogaba. Y eso fue exactamente lo que hice.

No recuerdo ya cuantas contracciones tuve, ni cuantas veces volví a pujar. No recuerdo ya cuanto dolor atravesó mi cuerpo ni cuantos gritos provenientes de mi interior inundaron la sala de partos. Un llanto que jamás había oído, pero que sabía de donde provenía, inundó mi alma de dicha.

¡Yo sabía! – festejó Jacob con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras cortaba el cordón umbilical.

Reneesme, es un niño – me dijo mi abuelo depositándolo en mis brazos. Estaba cubierto por una manta azul. Descubrí su cara, y lloré de alegría. Tenía los hermosos ojos verdes que mi padre tuvo alguna vez. Eso llamó la atención de mi padre, y llenó a mi madre de alegría. Siempre había soñado con que yo tuviera esos ojos, pero tuve los de ella. Pude notar en mi hijo también mi color de cabello, sólo un poco más oscuro, y la piel rojiza de su padre. De hecho, sus facciones eran iguales a las de él, su nariz… era hermoso, el bebé más hermoso de todos. Pareció reconocerme, pues al ver mi rostro cesó de llorar.

Es nuestro – Jacob seguía intentando incorporar esa idea en la cabeza mientras me besaba y abrazaba constantemente.

¿Qué nombre vamos a ponerle?

Yo…he pensado uno – dijo mi esposo, mirando a mi padre. – Como bien sabes, tu madre usó los nombres de los abuelos para ti, y me gustaría hacer lo mismo con Eddy.

¿Eddy? – Pregunté.

Sí, es lo mejor que se me vino a la mente. Es una cruza de Edward y Billy.

No me agrada cielo – dije mientras veía como Jacob se decepcionaba de sí mismo. – Quiero decir, lo prefiero por separado. Edward Billy Black.

¿Tú crees? – Jacob parecía emocionado otra vez.

Sí, sí creo. Edward Billy Black. Me fascina.

Hola Edward, - Jacob le habló al bebé. – Perdón por esto del nombre pequeño, bienvenido a la familia. – Acarició su frente y lo besó.

No quiero interrumpirlos – mi madre habló – Pero quiero conocer a mi nieto. ¡Dios santo! Soy una maldita vieja. - Todos estallamos en risas ante la ocurrencia de mi madre. Ella tomó a Ed en brazos y comenzó a besarlo, mientra lo acercaba al resto de la familia para que todos pudieran hacerle caricias.

¿Y qué queda de nosotros entonces? – gritó Charlie mientras entraba feliz por la puerta. – Soy bisabuelo, y ni siquiera llegué a los cincuenta.

¿Fuiste a llamar a Billy?

No, hijo. Iba a hacer eso justo ahora.

Debo limpiar al bebé – Carlisle interrumpía a mi madre mientras lo tomaba en brazos y lo llevaba hasta la tina para comenzar a pasarle paños húmedos. Una vez que Edward estuvo limpio, mi tía Alice comenzó a cambiarlo con ropa de última moda y me lo devolvieron a mis brazos. No podía imaginar a nadie más hermoso.

Aún guardo los recuerdos de los primeros momentos de la vida de mi hijo, como si fueran un tesoro. Luego de cinco años, puedo decir que soy una de las personas más felices sobre la tierra. Tengo un marido maravilloso, que me ama por demás, a pesar de que sigue siendo el crío que fue siempre. Mi familia cada día es más unida. Incluso Reneé a pesar de vivir lejos y no verme seguido, se hizo la idea de que es bisabuela. Todos mis familiares son extraños, y vivo rodeada de magia, pero ya no me importa. Al principio, deseaba con toda mi alma poder vivir como una persona normal, que no existiera la imprimación, ni los vampiros chupasangres, pero al fin y al cabo, yo pertenecía a ambos mundos, y mi hijo también.

Edward Jacob Black es un niño común y corriente, por así decirlo. Crece a nivel normal, se desarrolla como un niño de su edad, y todos en su escuela de Port Ángeles lo adoran. Sí, nos mudamos aquí hace dos años, para que pueda comenzar el kinder. Actualmente vivimos en una casa bastante parecida a la que tenemos en Forks, sólo que allí están sólo mis padres, con Alice y Jasper. Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle y Esme, viven ahora a 500 metros de nuestra familia de Denali. Ya comenzaban a sospechar de Carlisle, así que nos pareció lo mejor que se vayan por un tiempo. Él no quiere dejar su profesión así que, ¿qué más da? Nos vemos demasiado seguido como para extrañarlos.

A pesar de que mi pequeño parece normal a simple vista, a excepción de su belleza, que francamente da miedo, es mucho más extraño que todos nosotros juntos. Jacob y Emmett dicen que tiene "lo mejor de los dos mundos", pues es mitad vampiro, mitad licántropo. Suena extraño de sólo escucharlo, pero es la realidad, Carlisle lo comprobó y él realmente es único en su especie, por lo tanto, no sabemos bien que pasará en un futuro, pero es inmortal, como nosotros. Lo sabemos porque tuvo un accidente de muerte el año pasado. Aún no sabemos como logró trepar el árbol más grande del jardín, pues cuando quisimos darnos cuenta, ya había caído desde más de quince metros. Creí que mi corazón iba a salirse para afuera cuando vi a mi hijo tirado en el piso. Para nuestra sorpresa, en dos días estaba totalmente sano. Él dice que ni siquiera le dolió.

Además de esto, nuestro pequeño se transforma en un fuerte licántropo de pelaje blanco para jugar con su padre todo el tiempo. Es mucho más pequeño que Jacob por supuesto, pero pelea muy bien. Es su forma de jugar y aunque me moleste, debo aceptarlo.

En cuanto a su alimentación, pues es también algo extravagante. Se alimenta como un niño normal, y de vez en cuando sale de caza con su padre y conmigo, pero no tolera la sangre humana. Eso nos alivió bastante a su padre y a mí, y no podríamos estar más felices por aquello.

A pesar de todas sus "anomalías", hay una que sin duda supera al resto. Posee un don bastante particular, que se basa en controlar la naturaleza, ya sea plantas, como animales. Es un talento muy especial y es por eso que le pedimos que no lo utilice hasta que sea mayor, y sea lo suficiente maduro como para saber lo que está haciendo.

Tenemos un hijo freaky – fue lo primero que su padre dijo el día que descubrimos su don.

Lo sé – fue lo único que pude decir mientras observaba boquiabierta como todas las plantas muertas de la casa recién comprada volvían a la vida.

Tendremos que buscarle otra pequeña freaky – dijo mientras me tomaba por la cintura.

¿Ya quieres encontrarle una novia? ¿Crees que se imprimará?

No hablo de una pareja. – Acarició mi vientre.

¿Y cómo sabes que el próximo será una niña?

Sólo lo sé – rió frenéticamente.

Y ahí estaba yo otra vez, sentada en la silla del escritorio, buscando en la computadora un nombre adecuado para mi embarazo de cinco meses y medio, que parece de casi nueve. Sí, definitivamente será una niña. Carlisle nos lo dijo, ante la ansiedad de Jacob.

Me gusta Mary Jane, Avery y Gypsy, ¿tú que opinas?

Mmm… - me miró dudoso. – Sinceramente no me gusta ninguno amor.

¿Y qué es lo que se te ocurre? – refunfuñe.

Pues… me gustaría ponerle Sarah.

¿Sarah? – fue en ese instante cuando lo recordé. – Oh.

Si no te gusta, no importa…sólo fue una ocurrencia. Avery es bonito…

Pero Sarah es perfecto – le corregí. – Al fin y al cabo, estará feliz de saber por qué se lo pusimos.

Gracias – dijo mientras me besaba con más pasión de lo normal.

No, gracias a ti… por todo. Por esta familia, por ser mi esposo. Te amo más que a mi propia vida.

Pues yo te amo más que a la mía también. – Me besó tan apasionadamente, que tuve que poner la mente en frío para recordar que nuestro hijo estaba leyendo un cuento en su pieza antes de dormir.

Iré a decirle a Eddy que es hora de que se recueste, y nuestra noche comenzará – arqueó una ceja. Yo comencé a carcajear.

De acuerdo, iré a buscar un vaso de agua. – Besé su mejilla y bajé hasta la cocina con mucho cuidado. Una vez en la cocina, me entretuve mirando las fotos familiares.

La primera, era el día de la boda, mientras Jacob amenazaba a Nahuel. Sólo a Alice se le ocurriría sacar una foto así, y sólo a Jacob se le ocurría enmarcarle. La otra foto, era de Jacob y yo con Sayén y Embry y Mailén y Seth quienes habían atrapado el ramo. Luego había otra de Navidad, en la cual me encontraba con una terrible panzota, a la cual Jacob le había dibujado un pequeño Papá Noel sosteniendo un regalo. También estaba la foto del primer día de Edward, yo con mi cabeza toda transpirada, mientras Jacob me besaba la frente y hacía una muñeca diminuta de asco, mientras notaba ese detalle.

Estaba observando la foto del primer día de jardín de infantes de mi hijo cuando un leve mareo me sacudió. Para mi sorpresa, este acabo enseguida. "No ha sido nada", y me encaminé al mueble a buscar un vaso de vidrio, que se resbaló al sentir que una corriente de agua volvía a pasar por mis piernas.

¡Jacob!

Aquí vamos de nuevo – dijo mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

El abuelo no llegará hasta mañana, - grité asustada.

Voy a llamar a tu papá. En diez minutos estará aquí.

Y así fue, mi padre y mi madre volaron hasta mi casa, mi padre con un botiquín y mi madre gritando de felicidad.

El parto fue más rápido que el de Edward incluso, y el dolor fue menor.

Sarah… - fue lo único que pude decir al ver a mi pequeña hija, quien tenía las mismas facciones que su hermano, salvo por sus ojos chocolate y su pelo negro como el carbón.

Bienvenida – una pequeña voz susurró. En ese instante pude ver como Eddy se subía a la cama y besaba a Sarah con amor. Jacob me besaba en los labios mientras yo pasaba mi mano por la pequeña cintura de mi hijo Si algún día dije que no podía ser más feliz, me equivocaba. Aquella imagen sería el próximo retrato familiar, que iría ubicado junto con los otros momentos inolvidables de mi vida.

* * *

_**BUENO, HEMOS LLEGADO AL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA.**_

_**NO LO HICE TAN EXTENSO PORQE SINCERAMENTE, NO TENGO MUCHO MÁS PARA DECIR.**_

_**GRACIAS A TODOS, POR AÑADIRME A FAVORITOS, Y ENVIAR REVIEWS. A PESAR DE NO HABER RECIBIDO MUCHOS, ESTOY CONTENTA Y CON MUCHAS PILAS PARA EMPEZAR A PUBLICAR MAS SEGUIDO EN "THE DECADE"**_

_**ESTE ES EL LINK PARA TODOS AQUELLOS QE QIERAN CONOCER LA HISTORIA.**_

_**.net/s/5948063/1/**__**TRATA BÁSICAMENTE SOBRE UNA ADOLESCENTE EMBARAZADA MUY MISTERIOSA Y UN PROFESOR DIEZ AÑOS MAYOR, DISPUESTO A AYUDARLA. ¿QUÉ OCURRIRÁ EN EL MEDIO?**_  
_**YA LO SABRÁN.**_


End file.
